Kingdom Hearts High School Chronicles
by Dark Inklings
Summary: AU: Namine, a girl who has lost her mother, transfers to an island boarding school. Can a dull, quiet girl get the hottest jock on campus to notice her? But, who is the woman from Namine's past haunting her? DISCONTINUED till further notice
1. Chapter 1: Me and My New School

**Kingdom Hearts: High School Chronicles **

**Year 1**

**Chapter 1:**

**Me and My New School**

My name was Namine, Namine Lestraint. I was fourteen, a freshman in Destiny Islands Boarding School. I hadn't started but it was all the same. Well I'll just say it: I was not popular. My typical day was sitting in class, doodling, and as you could imagine, I was a C average student, I wasn't the prettiest, I always wore white (white dress, white shoes), I had blonde hair and baby blue eyes which made me look younger than I really was. At lunch, I sat alone on the rooftop with my sketchbook and filled it with more drawings I made. I hardly drew people, unless I liked them. I was bullied often. Nasty notes to spit balls to frogs in my locker. But worst of all, I was so quiet; I was mistaken as mute for awhile.

Home life, for me, differed from my school life. At home, Laurett, my step-mother, always wondered how my drawings were going. My dad, Hajiwara, tended to be at work. He was the president of a major airline company. As you could imagine, we had a fair amount of money. We lived in a million dollar mansion near a manmade lake.

Everyday, I went to the banks and drew the sunset, the water, the people, anything.

Laurett put my art on display before in the local art gallery in the museum a few blocks away.

No one at school knew I was rich.

Thank goodness they didn't.

I never liked being used.

Destiny Boarding Academy was a boarding school on Destiny Islands. After a bad experience at my middle school in Japan, my parents were sending me here: to a rich school. I probably wasn't the wealthiest. So I wouldn't be used.

* * *

I packed my sketchbook, clothes, notebooks, and other items in my white suitcase. I was in my white dress that reached about five inches above my knees. 

My cerulean eyes took one last look around my room. It was referred to as the White Room because it was pure white. The walls, door, floor, dresser, all of it was white. White was my favorite color.

It was pure like me. That's what my mother used to say before the accident.

After tightly shutting my suitcase, I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawer, taking out a black, Chinese music box. I opened it gently and took a look at myself in the mirror of the box. All I saw was a shy girl, a ghost of what I was. My fingers fumbled with the silver key necklace inside. I looked at the dangling key and on front side was the beautiful rose quartz my mother loved so much.

The box hummed my favorite song.

_Sanctuary_

"Namine, it's time to go! Are you ready, honey?" Laurett called from downstairs.

"Yes, I'm coming!" I said.

Gently, I closed the music box and the melody ended, the voice ceased, as a tear slid down my cheek. I wiped the tear away and grabbed my suitcase and slid downstairs.

"Nami, let's go catch that plane," Laurett smiled.

"Yes." We walked out the door and drove to the airport.

Since my father was the president of the company, I got on for free.

"Goodbye, I'll see you in June," I waved as I boarded the plane.

Holding back the tears, Laurett waved back and then I found my seat and sat down.

The plane rumbled and shook as t took off and soon enough, we were flying.

* * *

Destiny Islands was beautiful. The lush palms of the spring, the rushing waves, the sun and how it shined on the ocean, it was s overwhelming. 

The school I was escorted to bordered to ocean. It was a series of white and gray buildings with sidewalks. There were centered, curbed boxes with trees and grass planted inside all over the campus. A grassy hill led to the shores, a path I would likely use.

On each side of the campus were the boys' and girls' dormitories. Each dormitory was off limits to the other gender. Three people were to a room, six rooms to a floor, six floors. There were six of each dormitory, three girls' and three boys'. Bathrooms were across the hall of each floor, and in each dormitory was a lounge on the first floor.

Cell phones were restricted from class rooms, laptops were allowed. Gum was restricted. Skate boarding on campus was only allowed in designated areas. Did I mention the two pools, tennis courts, basketball courts, football field, and running track?

There was a dance club, football team, art club, volleyball, track and field, basketball, tennis, swimming, and many, many more.

I walked to the office with my father's butler and met with the principal.

The butler bowed and left for the limo.

"Hello, you must me Namine. I'm Ms. Futoni, I hope you like your stay at DIBA." Ms. Futoni smiled, her grey features lightening up. "You'll be staying in Dorm A, room 215, on the second floor. Here is your schedule and school starts tomorrow."

"Thank you," I smiled back, taking my bags out the door.

The sun shone brightly as I walked through the campus. School was just opened so people were still moving in. I saw many motor scooters and skateboards.

Grades sixth through twelfth went here and some classes were combined depending on your major and grades. Some sixth graders took ninth grade classes.

School started at eight and for middle scholars (sixth through eighth) ended at two while the high classman stayed until two thirty. Lunch for middle classman was at eleven while we had it at noon.

I peered down at my schedule. First period in SP5 with Ms. Hunter, tenth grade English with Mr. Stine in NP2, then ninth grade history with Miss Mel in SP3, then lunch in the middle quad or dorms, I would be running around. Fifth period was PE on the track, sixth period was ninth grade biology with Mr. Libertone in UP8, seventh was elected classes, in which I would go to the art lab that I chose before I came, and lastly was ninth grade math with Ms. Hunter again.

I was a writer by heart, stunk at math, and I'd die in PE unless it was swimming. I was never a runner.

Each class had an eight minute transition so being tardy wouldn't be an issue for me.

All I had to do was find my dorm room. My eyes flickered up from the papers. I had no clue where I was.

I heard a THUMP from behind and behind me, I saw a girl about my age struggling to pick up her papers.

Her hair was a dark shade of orange and stuck out and up, above her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow sundress and yellow flat heeled sandals.

I bent down to the ground and started to help her gather lost pages and notebooks.

We both stood back up.

"Here," I said shyly, handing her some of her lost papers.

"Thanks," she grinned as she stuffed her papers sloppily into her orange handbag.

I returned her smile.

"Hey, you're new here, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, my name is Namine, and how did you know?" I asked.

"Oh, I know everyone here. I'm Selphie!" she grinned, shaking my hand.

"Oh, um do you know where room 215 is?"

"Yup, is that your room?" she asked cheerfully.

I nodded.

"Awesome! That means we're roommates!" Selphie shrieked, jumping with joy.

"What're you laughing about now Selphie?" a voice asked.

"Oh, Tidus," Selphie blushed at the islander behind her. He was tall, well built, with spiky, caramel hair. His white shirt was open, revealing his abs. One side of his jeans rolled up. He wore brown sandals.

"And who's this?" he asked.

"This is Namine," Selphie introduced with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Tidus," he said, shaking his hand.

I smiled.

"Well, Wakka and I have some unpacking to do here, see you later Selph," Tidus said as he ran to meet his taller friend by the fountain in the middle of campus.

"Bye!" Selphie waved. She turned to me. "Now let's go to our room!"

Selphie led me to a white building that read Dorm A.

"That's the upperclassman dorm," Selphie giggled with excitement. "We're on the second floor and the higher the grade, the higher the room."

"I see," I said, gazing up at the windows and the building itself.

"Well let's go!" Selphie pulled me inside and we went up one flight of stairs.

She stopped at a door with the number _215_ on it.

"We'll decorate the door soon enough," Selphie stated.

She opened the door and inside was another girl. Unlike Selphie, she was tall, not a giant but tall, wearing a short pink dress and a black belt. Under it, only seen from the front, was a white undershirt.

I liked her outfit.

"Hey Kairi, we have a new roommate," Selphie giggled. "This is Namine." Kairi's red hair swished as her blue eyes focused on me.

"Hi there Namine, I'm Kairi," she smiled, holding out her hand.

I took her hand and shook it. "I'm Namine."

"Well, Namine, you can have that bed over there. Kairi and I will sleep on the bunk bed. I call top!" Selphie shouted as she bounced to the bunk bed.

"Hey, I already put my stuff there!" Kairi countered.

"But I called it!" Selphie whined.

"We'll settle this with rock-paper-scissors," Kairi said, her eyes narrowing. Selphie narrowed her eyes as they went to the middle of the room.

"Rock!" Kairi shouted, her hand in a vertical fist going down on the first count.

"Paper!" Selphie bellowed, her hand in a vertical fist as well.

"Scissors!" both girls cried as their hands made a shape. Selphie's hand was flat while Kairi's hand had not changed.

"Paper beats rock!" Selphie shouted with excitement as her hand covered Kairi's fist.

Squealing, Selphie bounded up to the top bunk with her stuff, throwing Kairi's things to the floor.

Kairi grumbled as she took her things to the bottom bunk.

I chuckled silently as I took my white bags to my single bed in the corner.

"Hey, Namine, I'll show you around," Kairi called as she took out her clothes and put them in the top drawer. Selphie put her clothes in the secondhand drawer below. "Oh, and the third drawer is where you put your clothes."

I nodded and took out my clothes and emptied them in the large, bottom drawer.

"Your dresses can go in the closet," Selphie stated as she proceeded to put hers away through the sliding closet door.

I did that too. My books went in my white backpack by my bed like Kairi and Selphie did.

"The stereo is over there on the desk by the door," Kairi pointed out. "And you can put your empty bags under your bed."

Eventually, everything was put away and in place, my sketchbook in my backpack.

"Ready to go Namine?" Kairi smiled.

"Yes," I answered happily.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get us some ice cream from the vendor out in the quad. Any recommendations?"

"I'll have a strawberry crepe," Kairi answered.

"You?" Selphie asked, looking at me.

"Um, I'll have vanilla," I answered shyly.

Both girls laughed.

"You're so shy Namine," Selphie chuckled. "That's cute." She then bounced out the door and down the hall, out of sight.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kairi said, shuffling through her belongings. "Here," she finally said, tossing me something. "It's the room key incase you need to get in and no one's here. Don't lose it though like Selphie always does."

"Thanks, I won't," I said as I placed the key in my wallet on my bed.

I followed Kairi out the door and around the building. She showed me where everything was so I wouldn't get lost.

We were out on the tennis courts when we spotted Selphie running towards us.

"Hey!" she called to us, holding our ice cream.

We turned and stopped as she came over to us. "Vanilla for Namine," she said, handing me mine. "And strawberry for Kairi," she said, giving Kairi hers. "And chocolate for me!" she said, licking hers.

I laughed as did Kairi.

"Say, Namine, where do you live?" Selphie inquired.

I stopped licking my crepe. "In the states."

"Really, what was it like!?" Selphie said a tad too loud.

"It was quiet where I lived. I lived by a lake."

"Wow, I lived here my whole life so I've been going to this school since sixth grade. Just like Tidus and Wakka. Kairi, Sora, ad Riku live here on the islands too."

"People who live on the islands, which isn't many, can come to this school for less but not by much."

"I didn't know that," I said.

"Not many people do," Kairi stated.

"Kairi!" a male voice shouted.

"Sora, Riku, over here!" Kairi waved.

A boy just a little taller than Kairi with brown spiked hair wearing black, multi-colored clothes ran to our group. He had blue eyes, the same shade as mine. A tall boy, older looking, with long, white hair reaching passed his shoulders followed the younger one. He wore baggy jeans, a black belt, a zipped black, undershirt, and a yellow and white vest over that. On his left arm was a short white arm warmer. The older one had intriguing, aquamarine eyes. I would be lucky to ever blend my colors to match his eyes.

"Kairi, what classes do you have?" Sora asked suddenly, panicking.

"Relax, we'll still see each other, whether or not we have the same classes or not," Kairi laughed. She studied Sora's schedule. "Once again, we have every class except math and elective together."

"Phew, you had me going there for a second," the boy, Sora, sighed, reclaiming his schedule.

"Sora and Kairi are an item," Selphie whispered in my ear, making me chuckle as the two blushed profusely.

"Hey, I've never seen you before, are you new?" Sora asked me.

"Yeah, she is! This is Namine, she came from the states! And that's Sora and Riku," Selphie introduced.

"Sora's in the same year as us and Riku's a sophomore," Kairi stated.

"America, that's cool," Sora beamed.

"T-Thanks," I said.

"Olette!" Selphie shouted suddenly.

A girl with brown hair that folded over her shoulders and stuck up on the sides looked our way and waved. She wore an orange floral shirt and cream colored khakis.

A blonde haired guy, his hair sticking up (literally) in a green vest and black undershirt with camouflage pants next to her.

There was another boy, a plumper one. He had brown hair, messily sticking up due to the black and yellow headband he wore. He wore a white, short sleeve undershirt, a black bandana on his neck, and a red jersey with some message I didn't bother to read. He too wore baggy jeans.

The last boy looked just like Sora but his eyes were lighter and his hair wasn't as outrageous. He wore a zipped undershirt with a high collar, a white sleeved vest with black stitches and a red collar, and gray, baggy pants. There was a black-and-white checkered bracelet on his left wrist.

The four ran over to us.

"Hey, who're you?" the blonde boy in army pants asked cockily.

"This is Namine," Kairi introduced, "Our new roommate."

"Hey, I'm Hayner," the cocky one said with a cocky grin.

"I'm Olette," the girl smiled. She seemed shy, like me.

"And I'm Pence," the plump one said.

"The name's Roxas, I'm Sora's cousin," the Sora look-a-like said coldly.

"He's always like that," Olette whispered to me.

I noticed that everyone, excluding Selphie was tall. Kairi was just an inch or two shorter than Sora. Olette was as tall as Sora. Riku towered above the rest of us.

Then again, Selphie was the size of a pixie.

"Olette, Roxas and Pence and I still have to unpack. We'll see you in class on Monday," Hayner said as he, Pence, and Roxas left.

"We have to go to, it was nice meeting you Namine," Sora said as he and Riku left for the boys' dormitory like Hayner, Pence, and Roxas.

"That's boys for you, always waiting until the last minute," Selphie retorted.

"Namine, right." I nodded. "Let's take a walk, all of us," Olette smiled.

"Sure," I smiled back.

* * *

The air was crisp as we walked around campus. 

I learned that Olette was a sophomore as was Hayner, Pence, and Roxas. They had been going here since seventh grade. She secretly liked Roxas. I learned that Roxas was quite shy around new people but more talkative when it was just him, Pence, Olette, and Hayner. Roxas played the guitar and practiced with the other musical people of the school, the emo people.

Pence liked to use his video camera on anything and was one of those 'video game freaks.' Believe it or not, there was a Video Gamer Club and Pence was the captain.

Hayner was always bossy, the leader of his little group of Pence, Olette, Roxas, and himself. He was into track.

Olette was more of a tomboy, hanging out with boys and all. She was active, the captain of the ninth grade girls' volleyball team.

Sora and Kairi had been dating since last year and Riku had many fan clubs to his dismay.

Sora was childish at times but brave, according to Kairi. He always flunked though, the class clown. He had to take after class remedial classes.

Riku was a cool, calm, and collected jock. He never really opened up except to Sora, his best friend. Otherwise, he was an honor student and a member of the basketball team.

Kairi was a B student and was a part of the tennis team. Many girls looked up to her, she was popular, rivaling Riku on the "list."

Selphie liked Tidus. Tidus liked her. They just couldn't admit it or so Kairi says.

Selphie played soccer, Tidus played baseball. Wakka was the Blitzball team captain and Tidus and Selphie's best friend.

The groups were as following:

-Olette, Roxas, Pence, and Hayner

-Sora, Riku, and Kairi

-Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka

Then there was me:

-Namine

I had nothing in common with any of these people.

Just like last time…

"Hey, Namine, those people are Roxas' other friends, the emo ones," Selphie pointed out. "They're all seniors."

My eyes gazed at the cloaked figures by the stairs of the school library.

They all wore black cloaks. One was on a step, reading a book, the girl was leaning on the rail next to him, and the red haired guy was sitting on the opposing rail.

"The blonde girl is Larxene, she's snippy so don't mess with her. The guy with the purple hair is Zexion. He's the most anti-social guy out there, he always has his nose in a book. He won't even look at you if you talk to him. The guy with the crazy red hair is Axel. He's the only "normal" one and he has a sense of humor but he takes things too far. He's Roxas' other best friend," Selphie stated.

"They talk about suicide and cut themselves according to Roxas," Olette stated softly.

"They're misunderstood," I stated in a whisper.

"Yeah…" Kairi agreed as the wind blew.

I saw Zexion's azure eye flicker from his book to me.

Darkness… Sadness… Loneliness…

His eyes were like an open book.

I closed my eyes out of fear. Fear of my secret being revealed to him.

"Namine, what's wrong?" Olette asked, putting a comforting hand on my back.

"N-Nothing," I said, my eyes snapping open.

"Maybe we should go back," Kairi suggested.

"Yeah," Selphie agreed, for once, without shouting. "Look, they're looking straight at us," Selphie pointed out.

"Huh?" I mumbled, looking back over towards the library.

I looked at the library entrance and saw three pairs of cold eyes staring directly at me. Something I did caught their attention. Zexion stood up and Selphie freaked out and rushed us away. I looked back and Larxene, Axel, and Zexion were gone.

"What the?" Selphie stopped as Kairi, Olette, and I scanned the area.

They were nowhere in sight.

"I'm getting freaked out, let's go," Selphie said.

"Yeah," we all agreed, sprinting back to the girls' dorm.

* * *

Olette had gone back to her room while Kairi, Selphie, and I took a shower in the bathroom across the hall. 

I was now in my white nightgown, Kairi in her pink and black silk shirt and shorts, and Selphie in her orange button-up shirt and slip-on pants.

Kairi was reading _'Pride and Prejudice' on_ her bed while Selphie was making beaded bracelets on the top bunk.

Using the light, I was writing in my journal, the pure white one I recorded new experiences in.

_Dear Journal,_

_I was just came to my new school today. It was bright like a shimmering star in the night sky. I met some new friends as well._

_Selphie- the loud one (but she's fun.)_

_Kairi- the popular one (she's very down-to-earth.)_

_Sora- twin #1 (he looks like his cousin.)_

_Riku- the jock (the one with the beautiful eyes.)_

_Tidus- Selphie's crush._

_Wakka- the guy with the funny accent._

_Olette- the kind one and bashful too (she's very nice.)_

_Hayner- the bossy one._

_Pence- the plump one._

_Roxas- the rather shy boy and twin #2 (Olette's crush.)_

_I also met some suspicious people._

_Zexion: AKA Bookworm (He seems lonely, something about him…his eyes…)_

_Larxene: the cruel one (according to Selphie)_

_Axel: the talker (Makes mean jokes but most approachable of the three, according to Selphie.)_

_Zexion knows my secret! He read me like a book. I need to see him and make him promise to secrecy. If not, my life is over and I'll have to leave again._

_I don't want to be alone again…_

_Not there…_

_Anywhere but there…_

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss and Projects

**Year 1**

**Chapter 2:**

**First Kiss and Project Partners**

The alarm rang and I sleepily sat up.

6:40

School started at eight.

I got up with Kairi and noticed that Selphie was still asleep.

"Let her sleep, she's always late. What's one more tardy?" Kairi whispered.

I shrugged, I was still tired anyway.

Together, Kairi and I sauntered to the showers.

At seven thirty, I was in my uniform. The top was white with an open collar, a blue and white checkered tie reaching a little below my chest, reaching a little above my thigh. The skirt was about eight inches above my knees and it was the same color and pattern as my tie. My black socks climbed up my calves and my brown shoes were planted on my feet. I was combing my hair so that it laid on one shoulder.

I peered over at Kairi who was putting on a little eyeliner and mascara. She was so much prettier than me, I was like her…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why didn't anyone wake me up!?" Selphie yelled as she scrambled out of bed. "Gotta change, no shower! Ugh, I'll get you for this, Kairi!" Selphie yelled as she ran out of the room.

Kairi and I looked at each other for a moment and burst into a roar of laughter.

"I-Is she going to be mad?" I asked, wiping away the tear from extreme laughter.

"No, she'll be over it by the end of today," Kairi assured breathlessly, recovering from laughter.

"I heard that!" Selphie bellowed from the bathroom…across the hall.

We laughed again.

Ready to go, I grabbed my white bag and with Kairi, left the room, locking it.

"What's your homeroom Namine?" Kairi asked me.

"Um…" I looked through my papers. "SP5," I answered.

"Really, then you're with me, Sora, and Selphie," Kairi said.

I smiled.

"SP5 is right over there, let's go!" Kairi began to run. I started to sprint to catch up.

We entered through the door and quite a few people were already sitting down. I recognized Tidus in the bunch.

Kairi took a seat in the third row, second to the window and I took the window seat.

I considered talking with Kairi but so many people were talking with her I was shied away.

The green trees were at full bloom, cherries littering the ground. SP5 was near the middle of the quad where most trees were planted.

I took this opportunity to take out my sketchbook and draw.

Suddenly the door slammed open.

"I made it!" Selphie cheered as she took the seat in front of me and sat backwards in her chair, peering into my sketchbook.

"Ooh, you draw," Selphie swooned, snatching my sketchbook.

"Hey…"

Selphie flipped through the pages and her eyes widened slightly at one page and after a minute, she closed it back to its salmon cover and handed it back to me.

"You like Riku," she eyed me.

She was referring to the picture I was drawing of him. I only sketched the outline though.

"I wanted to see if I could blend colors to match his eyes!" I defended myself.

"So you DO like him," she repeated, emphasizing the word "you."

"Well…I…" I stammered, twiddling my fingers and blushing. I liked his eyes. "You like Tidus."

Selphie blushed. "That's…that's…"

The bell rang loudly, startling us.

Ms. Hunter walked in and she was old but friendly looking.

"Selphie, please face forward," she instructed. Selphie did as she was told.

Sora burst through the door, panting heavily.

"Did…Did I m-make it?" Sora panted.

"No, Mr. Brasher, you were tardy," Ms. Hunter sighed. "Do it again and it detention."

The class snickered as Sora walked weakly to the other open seat next to Kairi.

"Hey," Sora smiled, turning red from a loss of words.

"Hey," Kairi blushed.

"Well, if you're done now Mr. Brasher and Miss Kalladay," Ms. Hunter glared.

They both blushed.

The bell rang and it was time for second period. As I filed out of the room, Selphie came up from behind.

"We have the same classes except for seventh but that's okay," Selphie smiled.

"Right," I smiled.

We walked to Mr. Stine's room, NP2, and I learned that in seventh grade, Selphie was the school's paper editor so she was a good writer.

Since we were early, we got dibs on the seats. I sat in the third row (away from the nerds and the idiots) next to the window with Selphie next to me.

Mr. Strife, a tall man, walked in and began the lecture on how to write a correct poem. I didn't take notes; instead, Selphie and I passed notes.

_**Why do you like Riku? –Selph **_

_**He seems cool and his eyes are so pretty. –Nami**_

**Ooh la, la, little Nami has a crush. Can I tell? –Selph**

_**No! Don't tell! –Nami **_

**Alright, alright, I won't! –Selph **

_**Selph! We're gonna get caught; let's wait till next period to continue. –Nami **_

The notes stopped and we started our class notes.

Eventually, third period history rolled around and we got the third row window seats again.

**I'll arrange for you to sit with Riku, if you want. –Selph**

_**No! It's okay, I'd just look like an idiot anyway. –Nami**_

**No, you wouldn't, come on, give it a try. –Selph **

_**No way! –Nami**_

**Fine, fine, but I'm telling Kairi. –Selph **

_**Fine with me. –Nami**_

We finished class without another note. Then it was lunch.

Selphie and I joined Kairi and Sora as we walked to the quad.

"Namine, wait until you meet the seniors. There's Cloud, my older brother, Aerith, his girlfriend, Yuffie, Selphie's good friend, and Leon, Cloud's best friend," Sora rambled.

Suddenly, I stopped. Not because the thought of meeting seniors scared me, because I forgot my lunch.

"Oops, I forgot my lunch," I said.

"You can just buy one," Kairi said.

"No, I don't have any money, I'll go get it," I said.

"Okay, we'll be sitting around the fountain," Kairi said as I ran off.

I ran to the dorm, not getting lost, amazingly. I fumbled in my bags and found my keys inside. I unlocked the door and sure enough, there was my bento box on my bed, neatly wrapped in a white cloth. I picked it up and proceeded out the door. After all, I had all of my bags.

* * *

I was in the quad and my blue eyes looked to the fountain. Sora was next to Kairi, laughing as Kairi fed him her lunch. There was Selphie and Tidus, talking, laughing, and eating. Wakka was showing some lower classman how to balance a blitz ball on one finger. Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Roxas were talking and sitting in a foursome, sharing a lunch. 

One tall man with dark long hair sat with a spiky haired blonde, a pretty brunette wearing a braid, and a small, short black haired girl there as well. Next to Sora was…Riku.

My heart stopped beating. I couldn't go so I ran. Ran to the furthest place on the other side of the campus: the library.

Panting, I collapsed onto the steps and dropped my bags. That was the fastest I had ever ran and I was not a great runner.

After I caught my breath, my eyes focused on my bento box.

I might as well eat since I was there. Sighing, I took out a rice ball and took a bite.

That's when I noticed the surroundings. There was a pond, trees, green grass; it was segregated from the rest of the manmade campus. It was pure. I put my lunch aside and took out my sketchbook, opening to an open page. With my pencil I sketched with my eyes closed, my heart leading me.

After awhile of silence, except for the sound of Mother Nature, I was at ease until…

"Hey, kid, this is our spot, got it memorized," a voice rudely said.

My azure eyes flashed open to see three cloaked figures in front of me, arms crossed and angry.

They were kind of…scary…

"S-Sorry," I stuttered, clutching my sketchbook to my chest.

They were the people from before…Axel, Larxene, and Zexion.

"Hey, what's that?" Larxene snatched the sketchbook from my hands.

"That's..."

She flipped through the pages with a bored expression on her face.

"Boring," she said, throwing it aside. I got up and ran to get my sketchbook from the ground.

I stood up and backed away a few steps as Axel approached me. He was so…tall… Taller than Riku.

"We aren't gonna hurt you," he mocked, coming closer. Scared, I stepped back every time he stepped forward.

"Axel, that's enough," Zexion said, finally closing his, rather large, black book.

"Wow, Bookworm can talk," Axel said sarcastically.

Zexion sighed.

"You don't look tough, what are you, seventh grade?" Larxene scoffed.

"I'm fifteen," I grumbled, getting annoyed.

"Oh, I offended you," she said, cheaply pretending to be shocked.

"At least I don't have antennas for hair," I mocked. I quickly covered my mouth, amazed an insult actually escaped my lips.

"What was that!?" she shouted.

"So this girl DOES have a backbone, hmm, what's your name girl?" Axel asked.

"Namine," I answered shyly.

"Namine, hmm, never heard of you, what are you new?" Axel asked. I nodded timidly.

"You hang around Selphie and Kairi, ugh, the preps," Larxene sneered.

"What's a girl like you doing around a dark place like this?" Axel asked.

"Sketching…"

"That's it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"That's…simple…"

Zexion took a seat on the steps and began reading again.

"Reading again, Zexy?" Larxene smirked.

Zexion looked up from his book and glared daggers at the blonde.

"Hmph," he muttered darkly.

"Um…" I mumbled, twiddling my thumbs.

"Oh right, you're still here….what should we do with you…?" Axel put tapped his chin with his pointer finger, looking to the sky, pretending to think.

"I think a suitable punishment is needed," Larxene said with an evil smile.

"Just leave her alone," Zexion said, looking up from his book.

"Why?" Larxene asked with a suspicious look.

"Bookworm has a point, she doesn't even know us so she has to be new," Axel added.

"Fine," Larxene sighed. She turned to me and glowered. "Get lost!"

I stepped back a bit and raced to the steps and grabbed my bags and bolted through the trees.

Tears swelled in my eyes as I ran. I found myself in a mess of students in the quad.

"Namine, there you are, we've been looking all over for you! Where have you been!? Lunch is almost over!" Selphie ran over to me. "Why are you crying? What happened!?"

"N-Nothing," I choked.

"Namine…" she said softly.

"Selphie did you find her?" Kairi called with a worried Sora by her side.

We were on the edge of campus by Dorm B (the second girls' dorm.)

"Namine, what's wrong?" Kairi and Sora rushed to my side.

"I-It's n-nothing," I whimpered.

"It's not "nothing", it's enough to make you cry," Selphie countered.

I shook my head profusely, no, no… No!

It was nothing…

Nothing!

That was my problem, I always over reacted. I'd burst into tears for no reason! There were pills to help but one day last year, I forgot to take the pill and burst into tears in the middle of English. It was so bad that I choked, cutting off my oxygen supply long enough to make me faint. That whole year, every week, everyday, all the time, I was laughed at. For the last month of the year, I locked myself in my room, the White Room.

It was painted white when my mother died when I was seven.

I had asked to paint it white…

…After the light I saw when Mother was in the collision off 180. I was with her. A tow truck driver lost control and swerved on the icy rode. It hit a truck carrying logs and my mother tried to dodge the truck itself, not noticing the logs. One log lodged through the windshield and pierced the driver's side, my mother. The van went off the rode and did a flip onto the side of the rode. Cars collided, blew up, flipped, and much more. The day I referred to as the Red Day. The day I saw the white light…

My legs failed me. I found myself on my knees on the ground.

"Namine!" a series of voices yelled in concern.

Their faces become blurs and started to spin.

The spinning stopped on one.

Aquamarine eyes…silver hair…

…Riku…

"Get a hold of yourself, Lestraint!" he shouted, using my last name. He bent down and put his large hands on my shoulders. They took up most of my shoulder.

I continued to breathe heavily, my breaths getting longer but more time spanned between each. I was suffocating.

I stopped breathing…

Somehow, I could see all of the people around me but they couldn't help me. I was going to die.

Then it happened…

His lips crashed onto my own. Pure bliss…that's what it felt like. My first kiss, my first crush, all in one. Except I wasn't in a white sundress lying in the field of barley by my home. It wasn't by the sunset. This wasn't true.

No, I was in my uniform, on the ground, embarrassed by the number of worried people swarmed around me.

My lungs began pumping oxygen again as I remained stunned as Riku's perfect lips lifted from my own. His aqua eyes pouring into mine, full of relief as my chest heaved and my fingers twitched.

I sat up wearily to the crowd of relieved faces (and angry fan girls.)

"Glad to see you're back, Lestraint," Riku Aida smiled coolly.

"Tha-Thanks," I said breathlessly.

I smiled at him and he smiled back as he offered his hand to me. Shyly, I took it as he pulled me up. I stumbled a bit but his strong arms caught me.

"Careful there."

I smiled and regained my balance.

"Nothing to see here, folks," Tidus said, trying to lessen the crowd.

"You okay, you had us going there for a minute," Selphie said, amazingly not yelling as if her energy had been sapped away.

"Yeah, I can make it through the rest of today," I reassured.

"Well, alright but if you get any paler, you're going to the nurse," Kairi warned.

"Okay…"

The bell rang.

Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and I went to gym. Riku, Olette, and Roxas had gym as well so they walked to the locker rooms with us.

(Ninth and tenth graders have PE together but with different teachers, as do the juniors and seniors, and seventh and eighth. Sixth is the only segregated one but they all go together. There are a lot of PE teachers.)

Wakka, Pence, Hayner, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud went to their classes.

"Can you make it?" Sora asked me.

"Uh-huh," I smiled.

"Alright, just don't push yourself," he said.

"I won't."

"Oh and Nami?" Selphie started, with my new nickname.

"Yeah?"

"You, Kairi, and I have PE together, just follow me. You have your locker assigned, right?"

"Yeah, it's…locker 302."

"Cool, your next to Kairi since her last name is Kalladay!" Selphie shouted. "I hate my last name, Tilmitt."

"Hey, your name's cool," Tidus said.

Selphie turned a bright shade of bubblegum. "T-Thanks," she stuttered nervously.

We were in a mass of other students as we approached the track field. I stayed as far away from Riku as I could. That kiss was overwhelming. He didn't just pump air into me. As soon as he felt me breathe, his tongue caressed mine for the longest time. His kiss was soft and passionate. It was like he wanted to kiss me.

But there was a positive side:

a) I didn't have the same teacher as Riku.

b) Axel, Zexion, and Larxene were nowhere to be seen.

c) Selphie knew I liked Riku so she might help with the embarrassment.

* * *

The PE uniforms were embarrassing. The girls wore a long white T-shirt and blue shorts that were short enough to be called underwear. 

The boys wore white T-shirts with long, blue sweat pants.

I stepped into the locker room and it was filled with girls changing. Selphie was on the other side of the third row while Kairi and I were closer to the door.

Inputting the numbers 14, 12, 34, my red lock snapped open. It was small, yes, barely big enough to fit my clothes.

I set my PE bag in my locker as I slipped off my school shoes. I slipped off my shirt and neatly folded it in my locker as I prepped to put on my PE shirt.

"Wow Fumi, that's a Victoria's Secret bra! That's only sold in America!" a girl next to me exclaimed.

A girl with long flowing black hair stood on the bench for all to see. Her bra was pink and lacey and besides, I had Victoria's Secret perfume. She was shaped like an hourglass, her chest not too big but not too small. Her skin was like fine porcelain.

The girls awed as I peered down at my own chest. I was as flat as a board, underweight.

"Don't worry, it'll come soon enough," Kairi smiled.

I looked at her reassuring face.

How could she say that. She had a normal chest, normal hips, skinny legs, and she was skinny. She was popular, fun to be around… I was like her shadow, dragging her down.

My azure eyes focused on my feet.

"Nami, Riku doesn't like a girl for looks but for what's in here." Kairi put her hand over my chest, where my heart was…

"Arigatou, Kairi."

"It was no problem at all."

* * *

The air was warm but not scorching hot. The sea breeze came in for us after all. 

Mr. Dean was a strict teacher apparently, always yelling.

He told us to run four laps, a mile, for the war up. We had ten minutes. Not enough time for someone as clumsy as I.

I ran with Selphie and Kairi. Sora was not the best runner but he was faster than us since he was a boy.

"Ugh, stupid mile, this isn't a warm-up, it's Fitness Day allover again!" Selphie groaned.

"Yeah, I agree," Kairi said.

"You guys don't have to wait for me, I'm a slow runner," I informed.

Selphie and Kairi turned around with amused looks on their faces.

"Nami, you're funny!" Selphie chuckled.

"We aren't talented runners either," Kairi said, stifling a laugh.

I caught up with them and we ran as a threesome, in the back of the class.

"Hi girls," a masculine voice greeted from behind.

"Riku!?" Kairi said.

"You're running too, I see," Selphie observed.

"Why else would I be here? Where's Sora?"

"He's a little up ahead, competing again?" Kairi asked.

"Yep, well, I have another race to win, see you later." With that, Riku sprinted and easily caught up with Sora.

"I hope Sora doesn't have to go to the nurse again," Kairi worried.

"Huh?"

"Sora and Riku are rivals and Riku's faster than Sora. Last time, Sora pushed himself so far he ended up in the nurses' office," Selphie stated.

"Oh."

As Kairi, Selphie, and I rounded our second lap, a voice called to us.

"Hey!"

We turned to see Olette and Roxas.

"Hey you guys," Kairi greeted.

"Running laps I see," Olette giggled. "The same as us."

"Roxas, I thought you were fast," Selphie said childishly.

"I am fast, Olette's the best girl runner in our class," Roxas grumbled.

"Really?" I asked.

Smiling broadly, she nodded.

"Then why're sticking around us, slowpokes, get going," Kairi said.

"Well, we'd better get going if we want to watch Riku and Sora race, bye." Olette and Roxas sprinted off.

Selphie, Kairi, and I finished our four laps. These were the times.

Me- 9:41

Selphie- 9:39

Kairi- 9:40

Sora- 7:25

Riku- 5:59

Olette- 7:13

Roxas- 7:12

And that was it. I didn't see Tidus but I assumed he was a good runner since he was on the baseball team.

Our class was doing track and field for the next three weeks. The class groaned (except the track team members) and we were told to run another lap. There were more groans.

* * *

All I knew about biology was that there was a group project. What on? I didn't know. No one did. So Selphie and I didn't pass notes. This period, Selphie, Kairi, Sora, and Tidus were in my class. 

"For the next two weeks, we will be working in groups of four on researching an endangered animal and presenting an essay to the class the day it is due," Mr. Libertone, the biology teacher, explained.

The class groaned.

"That's enough! I have the groups selected and we will be working with Miss Heart's tenth grade biology class. Some groups will have one of her students, most will have two, since her class is smaller than ours. Her students will help direct you guys for the project but you're expected to give the presentation, not them. Actually, her class will be watching us when we present."

More groans.

"Here are the groups and the project will start tomorrow."

Selphie was in the same group as Tidus so I wasn't in her group.

I waited until my name was called.

"Namine Lestraint, Kairi Kalladay, Sora Brasher, and Riku Aida," Mr. Libertone finished.

Wait, Riku!

This was not happening!

No!

"Isn't this great, we're all together," Sora grinned, turning to me and Kairi.

"Yeah," I said, trying to smile.

"That's an easy A since Riku's an honor student," Sora stated, still beaming.

"Sora," Kairi groaned.

"Mr. Brasher, face forward!"

"Yes, sir," Sora said, turning around.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was the worst day ever. I ran into Axel, Zexion, and Larxene and got threatened. Then I almost suffocated, then Riku kissed me, and now I'm in the same group as him for the science project._

_Life couldn't get any worse._

_Friends:_

_Selphie- the loud one._

_Kairi- the truthful one._

_Olette- the kind one._

_Sora- the uh…goofy one…_

_Acquaintances:_

_Tidus- Selphie's crush._

_Wakka- the guy with the accent._

_Roxas- the quiet one._

_Hayner- the bossy one._

_Pence- the plump one._

_The Scary People:_

_Zexion- Bookworm._

_Axel- loudmouth._

_Larxene- the jerk._

_My Crush:_

_Riku- the good kisser._

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Old Library

**Year 1**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Old Library and the Quiet Bookworm **

Today was bad, very bad. Riku was in my project group. I mean what if I screwed up, then he'd hate me. I didn't want to come off as a flake either.

"How does my hair look?" I asked Kairi.

"You look great," she smiled.

"Yeah, Riku will be all over you Nami," Selphie laughed.

I gave her one of my say-that-again-and-die looks.

She shut up.

"Well, I'm gonna go change," Selphie said as she slipped out the door to go to the bathroom.

Kairi put down her hair brush and casually walked over to me. I was still sitting in the chair by the mirror.

"Between you and me, Riku's a little flustered from yesterday's kiss," she whispered.

I blushed.

Really? I turned to her hopefully. She smiled.

"I'm sure I saw him blush when we were running."

"I did too!" Selphie grinned as she entered the room, putting her pajamas in her drawer.

"Yeah," I said as I got up and straightened out.

"Well, class is today and so is the project, let's both brace ourselves," Kairi said.

"Me too," Selphie sighed.

"Oh yeah, Tidus is in your group," Kairi stated.

"Uh-huh."

We all giggled.

All three of us formed a small circle and Kairi put out her hand, then Selphie, then me.

"One for one and one for all," we chanted, throwing up her hands then dropping them again.

"Let's give it our all," Kairi said, pumped with energy.

"Yeah!" Selphie agreed.

Smiling and giggling together, we left the room.

* * *

"Okay, okay, enough chitchat, let's get to work. Today, I want you to write a paper on what you did over break. It's to be a thousand words and you have until the end of the period, begin," Mr. Stine said briskly.

The students groaned as they took out a sheet of binder paper and began. Selphie and I didn't get to pass notes.

At lunch though, we got to talk.

"Nami, come on, you get to meet some seniors!" Selphie said, clutching to my arm and dragging me to the fountain.

On the ground on many picnic blankets was a group I knew all too well. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Olette, Pence, Hayner, Roxas, and some seniors I didn't know.

"Guys, this is Namine," Selphie introduced.

"Hey, nice to see you again," Tidus grinned.

I sat next to Selphie who was near Tidus and Wakka. Behind me, were Sora, Kairi, and Riku. To their left were Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas. And next to them were the seniors.

A girl with short black hair with a small ponytail in the back of her head and a black headband tied around her forehead bounced to our group.

"Hi, my name's Yuffie," she smiled, shaking my hand vigorously.

"Hi, I'm Namine."

"Yuffie's the captain of the girl's track team and she's a senior," Selphie stated.

"Yep," she smiled proudly.

"But not a very smart one," Kairi added, turning around.

"Ye hey!"

We all laughed.

"The girl with the braid is Aerith, she's very kind and quiet too. She often helps in the library. And she's the school treasurer," Yuffie said.

Aerith was pretty. Her hair was in a braid with strands on either side of her face. A pink ribbon in her hair, tying it back. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of forest green unlike Yuffie's gray ones.

"Then there's Cloud, Sora's older brother. He's Aerith's boyfriend and I hear he might propose to her at graduation," Selphie squealed.

Really!?" Kairi gaped.

Selphie nodded.

"Cloud's quiet, unlike Sora, and takes pride in his GPA. He's got a fan club too. But he's not into after school activities," Kairi stated.

Cloud was tall, taller than Sora but built like him, muscular. He had spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked so much like me that he could be my brother!

"Then there's his best friend Leon," Yuffie continued.

"Yeah, you're crush," Selphie smirked.

"Hey!" Yuffie turned beat red.

"Leon's real name is Squall Leonhart but he hates his first name so call him Leon. He's the human ice cube, worse than Cloud. But he's an orphan, like me. Actually, we grew up together in the same orphanage and we were adopted together," Selphie smiled.

A pang of sadness hit my chest.

"We're like brother and sister and I wouldn't have it any other way," Selphie smiled.

Leon was tall, as tall as Cloud. He had dark brownish red hair that reached his back. He had a scar starting at the left side of his forehead and diagonally curving to the edge of the right side of his nose.

"Oh and he got the scar from when he fell on some glass," Yuffie stated, knowing what I was thinking.

"Leon's not in any clubs so he and Cloud hang out after school. Leon's like Cloud when it comes to grades," Selphie said.

I nodded, taking in the information.

Yuffie was a pixie like me and Selph. But since she was a senior, she was taller than me.

Well I made a height chart in my head and this is what I got:

Me- 5'1"

Selphie- 4'10"

Kairi- 5'4"

Sora- 5'5"

Riku- 5'8"

Olette- 5'4"

Pence- 5'5"

Hayner- 5'7"

Roxas- 5'8"

Tidus- 5'6"

Wakka- 5'7"

Cloud- 5'7"

Leon- 5'8"

Aerith- 5'3"

Yuffie- 5'2"

And if you really want to know, here are the others:

Zexion- 5'8"

Axel- 6'

Larxene- 5'7"

That was all I had. So yes, this was a school of giants.

"Hey, Yuffie," Aerith smiled, sitting down next to her hyperactive friend.

"Hey, Aerith," Yuffie grinned.

"You must be Namine, it's nice to meet you."

"Y-Yes," I stuttered off-guard.

"Ha, ha, you're bashful like me, I see," she chuckled. "I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah, me too," I smiled.

She smiled kindly and I spent the rest of lunch talking to Aerith and Yuffie.

We ate our lunches in peace and soon enough, classes had started.

* * *

Eventually, sixth period rolled around.

"Class, we'll be in the center quad for the project but this class will come here first for roll. Alright, gather you're things and let's go," Mr. Libertone said.

The class gathered their bags and filed out of the room, whispering amongst themselves.

Bright rays of light sprayed the center quad with life and color. There were four sidewalks on each side. The fountain was in the center.

Riku's class was already there.

Kairi, Sora, and I grouped up to find Riku since his class had the assignment.

"Riku, over here!" Sora shouted.

Riku was chatting with another jock from his class and when he saw Sora he waved to his friend and came to us.

Oh no, he's coming over here! I internally freaked out.

"Hey," he greeted coolly.

"Got the papers?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, giving Kairi the packet.

"Thank you," she smiled, flipping through the pages.

We had to research an endangered animal and write a five page article about them, their habitat, food, reproduction, and more. Sounded easy enough.

All four of us found a clean spot in the grass and took a seat.

Kairi was next to Sora on one side and I was next to Riku on the other.

I blushed like mad, especially when his arm brushed my knee.

"So it's final, we'll be doing our project on the manatee," Kairi stated.

"I'll be digging up some information on the computer on its habitat and population," Sora said.

"I'll put the information together and type the essay," Riku sighed.

"Namine will find some info on its food and why it's hunted in the library and draw out the diagram for us while I will be presenting most of the project to the class," Kairi finished.

"That's about it, I guess," Riku said.

"I'll go after school today, I know where the library is," I said quietly.

"Are you sure, I mean, I could go with you since I'm researching too," Sora said.

"Sora, in a library, ha," Kairi laughed.

"No, it's alright, I know where it is," I smiled.

"You sure?" Riku suddenly asked.

Turning as red a strawberry, I nodded sheepishly.

"Okay, but take my cell in case you get into any trouble. Selphie's number is already on speed dial," Kairi said, handing me her pink cell phone.

I took it and tucked it into my bag carefully.

"It's not exactly safe over there. The emo guys hang there and except for Aerith, no one is there," Sora said.

"She's not going to be there today, she has a student council meeting today," Riku stated.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow to go?" Sora asked.

"No, it's alright, I'll be fine," I reassured.

"Just call if you run into any problems, okay Nami?" Kairi said with worry.

"'Kay."

The bell rang for seventh period and we all said our goodbyes and headed to our proper classrooms.

This was the only class I didn't have with Selphie. Actually, I didn't know anyone in my class.

The art lab was right by the fountain in the center of campus so it took me no time at all to get there.

The art lab was full of color. The walls covered in splotches of different paints, finished pictures and paintings hung, and white desks, each by a window. The desks were large enough to hold up to four students. But Miss Newman, the teacher, said we'd spend a lot of the days outside, when the weather was bearable.

Miss Newman liked me the first time she saw me. She knew my disposition right away. Actually, she told me she'd put me with students she liked to get me to talk.

This art class was for the higher classman, 9-12th grade.

There was enough room for thirty two students and this was a scenery art class meaning we drew scenery, nature, or people. There were other classes like sculpture, comic relief, and others.

I sat in the back row while other kids sat down by their friends. No one was by me.

Sora and Riku took another PE class, this time together, so they could compete. Kairi was in fashion and design with Selphie. Roxas was in band and Olette was in jazz band (she played the clarinet.) Hayner and Pence took a tech class where they could mess around. As for the others, I didn't know.

Suddenly, the seat next to me moved. I snapped my head to see girl with long, thick, and beautifully flowing pinkish orange hair that reached her mid back. Her eyes were a shy shade of orange. She was an inch shorter than me. She had the figure of a model though.

"Um…can I…sit here?" her small voice asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

Her unsure look turned into a shy smile as she sat down next to me.

"I'm Namine Lestraint," I smiled.

"My name is…M-Mikuru Asahina," she stuttered.

"Can I cal you Miki? You can all me Nami if you want," I smiled.

"Okay, Nami," she shyly smiled.

The other two seats remained empty.

"Hey, Miki, what grade are you in?" I asked.

"I'm a senior," she answered, her voice not quivering anymore.

"Really?" I gaped.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm only a freshman." I sulked and rested my head on my desk.

"Well, I did skip a grade," she said.

"Now I'm stupid," I cried.

Mikuru sweat-dropped.

"Say Nami, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Miki asked.

"I want to..." I didn't know. I never really thought about it. When I was five, I wanted to be a singer but I was five. Ten years later, I don't know what I wanted to do. But I wanted to be free.

"I want to be a doctor so I can help people," Mikuru said, answering her own question, dazedly.

"A doctor, that's cool."

"I hope you come up with something," she smiled.

"Yeah."

We went out to the scenic area by the pond in the abandoned part of the school. The assignment was to sketch anything you wanted that expressed emotion.

I chose the pond as a symbol of loneliness and unity.

Of course, Mikuru and I sat together.

Unlike me though, she sketched a cherry blossom tree standing for purity.

"Say, Nami, who do you like?" Mikuru asked quietly, looking up from her sketch.

"What made you ask such a thing?" I said, blushing.

"If you tell me your crush, I'll tell you mine," she smiled.

"Why did you brig this up all of the sudden?"

"I…need some help getting his attention," she admitted, looking to the pond.

"Alright then, I like…Riku," I whispered the last part.

"I see. I like…Z-Zexion," she stuttered the last part.

"Why?" I had to admit, Zexion was cute but he scared me.

"Well, I'm new, this is my first year and on my first day, I dropped my books like a clumsy oaf. When I bent down to pick them up, I saw black shoes and a black cloaked figure bent down. He started to help me even though it wasn't his fault and he didn't know me."

"I see, well, he isn't a bad guy," I said, looking to the pond.

"You've met him!?"

"Kind of, well he defended me when I ate lunch at the library steps. I was new too so I didn't know that someone sat there."

"I see can you show me this spot?" Mikuru asked, folding her hands, giving me the puppy-dog-face.

"Sure, I'll show you tomorrow at lunch."

"Let's meet at the fountain," she smiled.

"Yeah."

"Pinky swear?" Mikuru put out her finger childishly.

"I swear." Our pinkies intertwined and shook once.

* * *

Art was over and soon enough, school was as well and it was time to go to the library.

Kairi had given me her cell in case anything happened and I double-checked to see if it was in my bag and it was.

My azure eyes looked to the tree covered part of campus, where I was going. This was going to be a long day.

Slowly, I began my journey through the trees and into the abandoned part of campus.

This was for research, nothing else.

My blonde tresses occasionally got caught in a few branches but I pulled them out painfully.

After endless walking, cuts from thorns, and pulled out hair, I saw the old, single story building. Cracks formed from the base to the roof, vines on the sides of the entrance, and roof tiles littered the ground. By the looks of it, no one ever came here.

Taking a deep breath, I braced myself. My fists clenched around the straps of my bags as my dirtied shoes moved forward.

I truly hoped that _nobody_ was in there.

With small taps, my feet made their way up the few steps and my hands moved to the frozen handles of the tall, brown doors. Putting all of my weight into it, I pushed open the door, closing my eyes.

Thump!

The door closed, creaking as it shut. My eyes opened. It was incredible. The floors were maroon, no papers littered the floor, long, empty tables filled the spaces where shelves weren't.

But the shelves were everywhere. Huge and stretching to the other side of the rather large building, naming tabs on its height, like that of a geometrical figure, filled with thousands of books.

Nonfiction, general fiction, romance, fantasy, action, adventure, humor, parody, mystery, suspense, history, witchcraft, all of it had its own shelf. It was like a library you'd find in a Harry Potter movie.

The large, wooden circular, front desk where the librarian sat was deserted. Papers filed neatly around the desk in large stacks. Folders under, in crevices underneath and around the desk, neat and tidied like the papers.

Someone must've done a cleanup job and boy, did they do it well.

Still at awe, I set my bags down by a seat.

There were no computers so finding the book became that much harder. The only computer was at the front desk. I guessed that it didn't work.

Soundlessly, I made my way to the front desk and settled into the spinning office chair. Like I thought, stiff, as if it wasn't sat in, in years.

I moved my hand, which was on the mouse on the mouse pad, and the logon screen came up. It was black and the words ORIGANIZATION XIII popped up in white letters, blinking and moving around the screen.

I pressed the CTRL button, DELETE button, and ALT button as I did in my old school to logon and it worked. The screen of the DELL computer turned blue and the login boxes appeared.

My name should've been registered.

_LestraiN_

_Lest6007948_

The words "_Please wait while your personal settings load" _came on.

As usual, the computer tune played as it activated and I immediately went to the icon with the book: the library icon.

Suddenly, the screen went black and I moved the mouse a few times but nothing happened. The computer was dead.

Groaning, I stood up rather loudly and stomped to my seat.

"Who's there?" a male voice spoke from behind.

I whirled around to see a tall, violet haired man, dressed in a cloak behind me, carrying a big, black book.

"Z-Zexion…?" I stuttered.

"Oh, it's just you." He turned away and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I said, accidentally shouting.

"What?" He turned around, clearly irritated.

"Um…well…"

"If you're not going to say it, then I'll be going. I'm not a mind reader."

I looked down to my feet guiltily.

"If you're looking for a book," he spoke up, "You'll never find it on your own."

I sighed. For an emo, he was sarcastic and knew how to push my buttons.

"I'm doing research on the manatee," I started, "But the computer broke." I mumbled the last part.

"Follow me."

Zexion started to one of the bookshelves. He was a fast walker; I had to run to keep up with him.

He was tall, definitely lean from what I could see.

I swore I saw him smirk when he turned to one of the bookshelves in the nonfiction section.

He stopped midway and with his open, black gloved hand, pulled out a book.

"Here," he said simply, dropping the two ton book in my hands.

"How do I ?"

"You just take books and return them as you please. As you can see, this place was abandoned so not many people come here. I must admit, I'm impressed that you actually came here. You don't look brave," Zexion said calmly, looking at the cracked ceiling.

"Doesn't Aerith come here?" I asked.

"There is a brunet girl here occasionally, but she only straightens up the place, nothing more."

"What about your friends?"

"If you are referring to Axel and Larxene, I can hardly call them my friends," Zexion scoffed. "We just happen to be in the same places at the same time and on occasion, we will exchange words."

"Oh, I see."

"I will be going then." He started to walk off, slower this time.

"Wait."

He stopped but didn't turn back.

"My friend, she…she wants to meet you so I told her that I'd bring her here, if that's…okay…"

"Friend?" His lavender eyes focused on me without turning his body fully.

"Her name is…Mikuru Asahina," I said quietly.

"I don't recognize the name."

"She's new but she's like me, quiet. I'm sure she won't be a bother."

"Very well, you can bring her here." He started to walk away again.

I stood there, stunned. When I heard the door shut, I murmured the words, "Thank you," with a small smile.

And I meant that. Thank you Zexion, for giving Mikuru a chance.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today went fairly well. I found my book, met a new friend, and fulfilled a promise (almost.) Mikuru likes Zexion and Zexion actually agreed to let me bring Mikuru to the library tomorrow. She'll be so happy._

_New Friends:_

_Mikuru- the quiet one (she's a senior, the age of a junior, and she's about 5'2")_

_Zexion- the Bookworm (maybe he's not as bad as his cold exterior puts out.)_

_Note:_

_I still must deal with the fact that I'm the same group as Riku --)_

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Mikuru and the Bookworm

**Year 1**

**Chapter 4:**

**Mikuru, the Bookworm and Me Selphie's Party Plan**

Still dazed, I returned to my room in the girls' dorm, carrying the two ton book to my ever-so-flat chest.

As soon as I opened the door, I was swarmed in a huge hug.

"Kairi! She's back! Nami's come back!" Selphie cried dramatically as she squeezed the living daylights out of me.

"Selphie…can't…breathe…" I wheezed.

"Sorry," she apologized; quickly letting go as I inhaled some needed oxygen.

"Namine, it's good to have you back," Kairi smiled.

"Here," I said, handing her cell back to her.

"Thanks. For a change, I'm actually relieved that my cell wasn't needed," Kairi said.

I chuckled as I set down my bag by my bed and put the book on the paper filled desk.

"So what exactly happened in there?" Selphie asked, bouncing up to her bunk.

"Yeah, I'm curious too." Kairi took a graceful seat on her bottom bunk.

"I met a new friend," I smiled.

"Huh? Who?" Selphie cocked her head to the side.

I put my finger to my lips playfully. "It's a secret."

"Aw, you're no fun Nami!" Selphie whined.

I smiled.

"Hey, we're going to have a "Welcome Back" party this weekend, you wanna help us plan it?" Selphie asked.

"Sure, who's invited?"

"Sora and the guys, Cloud and the other seniors, Olette and her group, and…" Kairi started.

"Mikuru, she's a senior, can I invite her?" I asked.

"Sure."

"The more the merrier!" Selphie added, clearly sugar high.

With a fellow quiet person, I'd feel a lot better, that's for certain. Maybe Mikuru could meet Aerith or Yuffie who're in their senior year too.

* * *

I skipped throughout the next day, eagerly waiting to take Mikuru to the library.

Lunch came and I felt like I had grown wings and learned to fly, like I was high. I was so happy to be helping a friend for a change.

I half ran to the fountain and I saw Mikuru there, standing alone as usual.

"Miki!"

Her peach eyes turned to me and glittered as she lifted a hand to give a small wave.

"Nami," her voice was small.

"Ready to go?" I asked kindly.

She nodded.

Together, we traveled to the library. Through the large branches, tipped thorns, and thick brush, we traveled as though it was a jungle.

"Welcome to the library Miki."

Her eyes widened.

"It's neat, I like old buildings, they lived through more days than us, more experiences, more people…" her voice trailed off.

"Let's go in," I suggested.

"Mm."

We climbed up the uninhabited stone steps and I pushed open the two, large, brown doors.

I led Miki to a desk to put her bags down as she absent mindedly scanned the library.

"I see you came back," a familiar voice calmly said.

Mikuru and I spun around to see the ever-so-emo Zexion with his big black book coming out from the witch craft aisle.

I saw Mikuru try to hide behind me but I moved to prevent her from doing so.

"Hi Zexion this is my friend, Mikuru Asahina," I introduced the scrambling girl before me.

She quickly turned to face him and bowed quickly.

"I-It's very nice to m-meet you!" she stuttered, turning extremely red.

I chuckled as her face reddened even more.

"Well, I'm hungry, food is allowed, right?" I asked, breaking the tension.

"Yes…"

Mikuru stood up again and watched as I ambled on back to the table where we set our things. I took out a large bento box.

"I made this last night," I smiled as I set out the food on the table.

"I'm a vegetarian," Zexion said.

"Then it's a good thing that I made rice balls then," I said as I set the food out.

"H-Here, let me help," Mikuru said shyly.

I smiled and handed her the package of cooked rice balls.

Going to the other side of the table, she opened the box of rice balls and set them carefully on the small, red cloth in the center of the table.

After we set out the food, I pulled out a chair and sat down. Frantically, Mikuru followed suit, sitting opposite of me.

A black gloved hand put down his big black book and pulled out a chair, sitting down next to Mikuru.

Mikuru turned crimson red much like the rose Beast kept in his glass case.

For a moment, no one did anything. Sighing to myself, I took a plain rice ball and nibbled on it.

Mikuru took the signal and went for the plum flavored rice ball. At that same moment, Zexion stretched his hand out for the same one.

Her hand was on his.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she shrieked in her small voice, quickly swiping her hand away.

She turned away, embarrassed.

Suddenly, something warm and steaming came by her cheek. Mikuru turned and saw Zexion holding out the plum rice ball to her.

"You wanted this one, am I correct?" he asked monotonously.

"Mm hmm."

Her hands opened and he dropped the rice ball into her hands.

"You can have it."

"B-But didn't you want this one?" Mikuru argued.

"I'm not that hungry," Zexion said, taking his black book and opening it to the page he bookmarked.

"Oh okay." Nervously, Mikuru took the plum rice ball and took a small bite but stopped.

She stared at it for a few, silent seconds.

The rice ball tenderly broke in half.

"Here," Mikuru said, offering the unbitten piece of the plum rice ball.

My lips turned upward as I watched the two. Mikuru with her amusing blush and Zexion with his nervous gazes at the small girl beside him. On occasion, their eyes met and they turned away nervously.

But al good things had to come to an end.

My azure eyes traveled to the clock. It was time to get going, the bell was going to ring soon.

"The bell is going to ring soon," I said as I began to pack my things. Mikuru and Zexion stopped gazing at each other when Mikuru scrambled to her feet to help pick up.

"I'll help-ouch!" Mikuru's shoe caught onto the chair leg and she tripped forward. Her face made contact with the ground. Thank God it was carpet or that would've really hurt!

Mikuru sat, legs spread, clutching her red nose, tears swelling in her eyes.

Zexion walked over to her and offered his hand, the other hand holding his book under his arm.

The girl looked up, still crying. Wiping her tears, her lips turned into a gentle smile as their fingers intertwined.

He pulled her to her feet, letting go of her hand when she was balanced and I handed her bag to her.

"I promised Selphie that I'd sit with her tomorrow so I can't come tomorrow but Mikuru can," I smiled slyly.

"Uh!"

"That would be fine," Zexion said calmly.

Mikuru's eyes widened and then she smiled. "Then I'll come."

We walked to the entrance.

"I'll walk you to class," Zexion volunteered.

"S-Sure," Mikuru blushed.

"Well, I'll see you later," I said as I ran off to the quad.

The bell rang for PE.

* * *

I sprinted to the overcrowded locker room and shuffled my way through the mass of changing girls.

"Nami!" Kairi called as I climbed down from the bench, careful not to lose my balance as I stepped down.

"Hey Kai," I smiled, inputting my locker combo in my lock.

"Where were you today?" Kairi asked me as she slipped off her uniform shirt.

"Eating with a friend."

"Who?"

"Mikuru Asahina and Zexion," I answered.

"No. Way," was all Kairi said. But she did gawk at me.

"Way," I finally squealed.

"High-five girlfriend!"

"They're really nice and Mikuru has a cute crush," I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's cute, wish her luck for me, 'kay?"

"I sure will," I said as I put on my shorts.

We finished changing and walked out into the warm sun, chatting and laughing.

The field was, as it always was, a large cluster of kids on a large field of green grass that stretched vastly over and around the school. A large, dirt pathway marked the running track, stretching around the campus in a large circle. Off in the distance, was a baseball/Blitzball field, a large, closed fence containing the baseball diamond. The track curved around that fencing. On our other side was the school.

"Kairi! Namine!" Selphie bounced to us. "Where were you!?" Selphie yelled, shaking me violently.

"Um…"

"Riku really missed you," Selphie grinned slyly.

"Selphie!"

"Hey guys," a kind voice said.

Selphie, Kairi, and I turned to see a smiling Olette and a very flustered Roxas.

"What's up, Olette?" Kairi asked.

"Mm, nothing much, just teasing Roxas," Olette smiled innocently.

"That's so like you," Kairi chuckled. Roxas grunted.

A whistle blew but not from our teacher. The classes were marked by little cones with a number. My class was purple, class number two.

The whistle was from the orange number three class, Olette and Roxas' class.

"Well, we have to go, bye," Olette said as she and Roxas proceeded back to their class.

A few moments later, our teacher came out and we sat down for roll call.

"Alright, today, we're going to start our orienteering unit. That means we'll be using compasses. In the end, you will have a standards assessment," the teacher said.

The class groaned.

"Enough, or I won't let you choose your groups."

Everyone's mouths clamped shut.

"Okay, Misagi, hand out the compasses and everyone, put the lace around your wrist and the compass, flat, on your palm," Mr. Dean said.

I guess he was in a decent mood today.

The compass was small, light green, and made of plastic with the actual compass needle in the center. It certainly did fit in my palm and I had tiny hands, smaller than some fifth graders!

The red needle moved a bit as I wiggled it around and when I moved my hand.

"Using the arrow at the bottom, the Direction of Travel Arrow, keep that arrow directly away from your body."

I adjusted the compass so that the plastic arrow on the plastic base pointed away from me.

"Now line the red arrow in the dog house or the drawn arrow inside the compass."

The class turned a little and ended up facing the baseball diamond to get it lined up.

"To go in a certain direction, use the compass housing. Turn the compass housing so that you're facing ninety degrees east. The ninety degrees mark will be in the front of your compass, like this," the teacher instructed. He had a board whiteboard out, with a blue lined diagram of a labeled compass.

As the class proceeded on, and this was review of seventh grade for me and for them, people sometimes bumped into each other but it went well for me, for the most part. I did bump into Selphie a few times.

"That ends class for today, put your compasses in the box as you leave," Mr. Dean said when the bell rang.

Kairi, Selphie, and I all put our compasses back in the box…meaning Selphie threw hers at Nick, who volleyed it into the box, Kairi carefully setting hers in, and me almost dropping it on the way to the box.

.(--).

* * *

After PE ended, school ended pretty quickly. I asked Mikuru if she wanted to come to Selphie's party-in-progress during out.

She said, "Um, well…I…I promised to go to the library. I promised…Zexion and he and I aren't really the party type, sorry," Mikuru blushed.

"Oh, I get it," I smiled evilly.

"It's not like that!"

"Really?"

"It's not!!!"

Teasing her was fun, I had to admit.

But it was true, she couldn't come.

And here I was, on my white bed, listening to Selphie "think" and Kairi put out good ideas.

"Hello? Earth to Nam, you there? Namine?" Selphie waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked. Huh?

"Sorry, spacing out there," I chuckled.

Selphie bounced up to her bed again. "You realize Riku IS coming, right?"

"Y-Yeah," I blushed.

"Do you have a dress or outfit?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, white dress," I answered.

"How revealing is it?" Selphie asked.

"Does it matter, Riku doesn't care for looks," I grunted.

"Nam, all boys are horny and Riku's a typical guy," Selphie said.

"But you have to admit, he's not the worst. Pence is an anime porn addict," Kairi added.

"Yeah, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Cloud, Leon, Tidus, Wakka, and Hayner aren't peepers. Cloud's got Aerith. From what I heard, Leon and Yuffie are crushing on each other, Roxas and Olette are practically an item, Sora's got Kairi, and I like Tidus, who's not in the least bit horny and I know Wakka isn't. And Riku's too cool for stuff like that."

"Yeah, Sora likes that short, zipped, pink dress. The one with the white and black undershirt and the three-way black belt," Kairi said dreamily.

"Tidus told me he likes my short, yellow, sundress," Selphie awed.

"My dress is pure white and reaches about five inches below my thigh," I said.

"Ooh, that works. We'll all be in dresses!" Selphie squealed.

"So, what's the theme?" Kairi asked as Selphie squealed, holding her pillow to her chest.

"The theme…?" Selphie sat upright and looked to the ceiling. And wow, how a ceiling could give ideas is beyond me.

"How about formal?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea! But I'm still setting up my "Hook Up" room. I'll be rich after that and we can all go on a never-ending shopping spree!" Selphie cried, pumping her fist into the air.

"That's gross Selphie!" Kairi shouted.

"But it works!" Selphie argued.

"Just don't use our room," Kairi said, sweat dropping.

"Ew, no way!" Selphie stuck out her tongue childishly.

We burst into a fit of laughter.

"L-Let's get to the planning part," Kairi said, trying to stop laughing.

"R-Right," I agreed.

"Okay, first topic: music," Kairi said, looking at a clipboard in her hands.

"Um…I know! Utada Hikaru!" Selphie bellowed.

"And…T.A.T.U." Kairi added.

"How about Within Temptation," I suggested. Personally, I liked Utada Hikaru the best.

"That's good, now to the topic of: food," Kairi said, making a mark on the paper on her clipboard.

"Chips, punch, cakes, the usual. We can ask the cooking club for the pastries," Selphie said.

"Okay, now onto: decorations." Kairi's pencil made a mark on the page and as soon as she was done, she put the clipboard facedown in her lap.

"How about roses all over the party table, no thorns of course, a silver disco ball, and neon lights. We can have Pence be the DJ," Selphie finished.

"Okay, that sounds good, anything else?" Kairi asked, turning to me.

"How about a voted King and Queen, like the ones in the proms?" I proposed.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Selphie cheered.

"Yeah, the Queen can get a bouquet of roses, the King can get a silver crown, oh, and the Queen can get a bejeweled crown," Kairi said, putting it down on paper.

"That's it, now we have to prepare," Kairi said, putting the clipboard face up on her bed for all to see. All it was was a checklist.

"We'll need Olette's help, Aerith's, and Yuffie's to get this done," Kairi stated. "We'll use the lounge in this dormitory for the party itself and the entrance as a hang out spot."

"Right," Selphie and I said in unison.

* * *

Aerith, Yuffie, and Olette agreed to help and the cooking club was already started on our large pastry order. Olette got the flowers from the garden, with permission of course.

This party turned into a "Whoever Can Come Can" party. The dorms were closed off, unless Selphie snuck them in.

We decided to put the dance floor in the front entrance area along with the snack table.

The guys unfolded the long, white, plastic tables outside. There was a small, assembled stage outside in front of the tables. The microphones were wireless and Pence used some long cords connecting to the main office for power.

He had a CD spinner, Japanese stereo system, and a wireless microphone for his performance.

This party would be for the upperclassman but it was going to be big and wild.

Selphie had made it like a Sadie Hawkins dance though, girl ask guy. It was announced over the over com.

The guys didn't have to say yes, though.

Anyone could go, date or not.

Kairi had already asked Sora, who said yes, gladly, Olette asked Roxas; he blushed and accepted, Cloud and Aerith were going together obviously, Yuffie barely asked Leon, who reluctantly accepted, and Selphie almost died when she asked Tidus. Tidus grinned and said yes to her proposal.

Now I had to ask Riku.

The dance was on Saturday and it was Friday.

The front lawn by the girls' dorm was already decorated. The small stage in front of many long stretched tables, the stereo system was setup by the dorm and the dance floor was on the cement, and the snack table, as large as the other tables, was near the sitting area, planning to be littered with red, pink, blue, and black roses, some fake and others, real.

This was the party of the year.

It was a warm, lunch today, the sun's rays glistening on the fountains blue water. Riku had been asked, from my understanding, many times to go to the dance, all, he refused.

Selphie was chatting happily with Tidus and Wakka, Kairi, Sora, and Riku were in a group, as were the seniors, and so were the sophomores.

I was alone by the fountain, as usual. I knew I should've gone to the library.

Sulking, I took a bite of my rice ball.

Yuffie's head tilted to the side to see me alone.

She gulped down the last of her food and crawled to me.

"Hey Nam, wanna eat with us?" Yuffie asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

I crawled with her to her group: the seniors.

"Hello, Namine," Aerith smiled. She was seated next to Cloud. Leon was opposite of Cloud and judging by the messy bento box next to him, he was next to Yuffie.

Yuffie sat next to Leon and I sat on the end, between Aerith and Yuffie.

"So, Namine, who're you going to the dance with?" Aerith asked as she handed Cloud a rice ball.

"No one," I answered shyly.

"What about Riku? He's not going with anyone," Aerith smiled.

My face completely flushed. "Um…well…I…I…uh…" I started to panic.

"It's okay Nam, we know," Yuffie smiled, putting a finger to her lips. Aerith smiled and Cloud and Leon looked clueless.

"Leon, who're you going to the dance with?" Cloud spoke up.

"No one," Leon answered stoically.

"Yuffie's not going with anyone either, how about you two go…together?" Aerith said, noticing the two turn away and blush when she finished.

"It's her choice, not mine," Leon stated, still turned away.

Yuffie fought off the blush and turned to look at Leon's back. "If it's okay with you, Squall, I'll go with you," Yuffie said quietly.

"…Alright then, I'll go with you," Leon said, turning back to Yuffie with a small smile.

Yuffie grinned from cheek-to-cheek.

"Squall?" I turned to Yuffie.

"Leon's real name is Squall Leonhart," Aerith said with a small chuckle. "But he only let's Yuffie call him that," Aerith whispered.

I giggled.

"And the only dirt I have on Cloud is mmph!" Cloud slapped his hand to the robotically hyper girl.

"I will tell everyone your secret if you say another word," Cloud said darkly, his hand coming off her mouth.

Yuffie took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"Aw, but Cloudy," Yuffie groaned.

"Cloud," Cloud growled.

"Never mind," Yuffie sighed.

"So, Namine, are you going to ask Riku to the dance?" Aerith leaned in with a smile plastered on her face.

"Uh…well…I…" My eyes flickered to Riku. He watched as Sora tried to get a rice ball into his mouth after pitching it into midair. He failed of course. Kairi chuckled as Sora grinned his trademark grin while wiping the bits of rice off his face with the back of his hand. Riku smirked.

They looked so happy.

My blush faded and my lips slid downward into a frown.

I always just drug people down. I never lifted anyone up. It was always the same with me. Somehow, I drove people away from me.

"Namine?" Aerith asked with worry, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I'm fine," I lied, trying to smile.

Aerith moved her hand away, clearly knowing I was lying. Her eyes told the whole story.

"So are you?" Yuffie questioned, moving really close to me.

"W-Well…no…" I admitted.

Everyone groaned.

"Come on, you have to have a little more confidence in yourself or he's as good as gone. All you need is a little push…" Yuffie grinned slyly.

"Yuffie…" Aerith said warningly.

"Alright, how 'bout this then. We ask what he thinks of you and tell you what he says, maybe that'll boost your self-esteem a little," Yuffie suggested.

"Now, that's not a bad idea," Aerith said.

"Hn, I agree," Cloud said quietly, earning a smile from Aerith.

"That could work…" Leon trailed off.

"Alright then! I'll go ask him!" Yuffie said enthusiastically.

She bounced to her feet and bounded to Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

I couldn't hear their words but I saw Yuffie plop down right next to Riku. He looked up, clearly confused by her sudden visit, and maybe a little annoyed.

Their lips mouthed some words I could not hear and after about thirty seconds, she came back.

Oddly, she plopped down.

"What did he say?" Aerith asked.

"Nothing, he asked my why I asked and then Kairi told me she'd give it a try so I came back," Yuffie shrugged.

"Kairi probably could get more out of him than you," Leon said. Yuffie glared.

"Leon's right," Cloud said, trying to calm Yuffie. "Let Kairi handle this."

"Alright," Yuffie sighed.

"We'll let Kairi handle this then?" I asked to make sure.

They nodded.

I picked up my chopsticks and resumed eating.

The answer if Riku liked me or not would be answered tonight. No matter what…

_Dear Journal,_

_Selphie's party is official and it is going to be the party of the year. It's a girl ask guy party though. I don't have the guts to ask Riku! What am I going to do!? Mikuru isn't even going; she's spending the night in the library with Zexion. I can't blame her. Who would want to be alone with a bunch of drunkards?_

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Truth's Tale Lies in Sky

**Year 1**

**Chapter 5:**

**Truth's Tale Lies in Sky**

I was the first back to the room. Selphie was at soccer practice and Kairi was probably still interrogating Riku.

Sighing, I set my books down on the desk and collapsed on my bed, exhausted.

Having thirty kids screaming in your ears while taking notes was no easy task.

But what now?

I finished my homework in class and by the looks of it; no one would be back for awhile.

Everyone was at practice and if I went out, I would be risking be captured by Yuffie and being forced to ask Riku to the dance.

Groaning, I grabbed my favorite white pillow and rolled on my bed, clutching the pillow to my chest. Why I was doing this remains a mystery to me.

But I kept rolling to the sides, eventually falling on my back on the floor. I stood up, rubbing my spine, throwing the pillow on my bed. Painfully, I sat on the stool by the mirror and began combing my blonde hair.

My hair was too blonde, too white, too pure…

Suddenly, a small, slender woman in her thirties faded in behind me. She wore a motherly smile as her pale china hands patted me on the head. Her cerulean eyes stained the glass of my mirror. My eyes widened; the brush dropped from my hands.

The woman's face looked worried. Her beautiful blonde curls seeming to lose their gleam. Her hands went to my shoulders as her hair fell to her back. Covering her was a pale blue dress and an apron like a mother wore…

"M-Mama…?"

Her lips eased into a smile as she nodded.

"You have gotten so beautiful, Namine," her voice angelic said.

"Mother!" My head whirled around and the woman was gone. Tears swelled in my eyes as I turned back to the mirror. She was gone. As the tears fell, the mirror started to crack. With a crumbled sound, the cracks grew and covered the mirror. Suddenly, the shards flew and a pain hit my wrist.

I looked down to see my skirt covered in blood, as well as my arm. A shard was lodged in my wrist, right next to my vein.

My mouth opened to scream but I couldn't. My instincts took over. I scrambled out the door to the bathroom. The halls were empty. Stumbling, I made it in and rushed to a blue painted stall. Frantically, I pulled out almost the whole roll of toilet paper and wrapped it around my wrist. The shard was still imbedded in my skin as I wrapped it. It felt as if I was being punctured with a thousand needles.

Yet, I didn't scream…

I couldn't run…

I couldn't hide…

This was reality; I was slowly fading away…

Into the abyss…

My shoulders pounded into the walls as I rushed to the other side to reach the entrance. The nurse was in the office, outside the dorm.

Ice, my fingers were freezing, turning a dark shade of plum.

Suddenly, my right foot twisted in front of my left, confusing my ankles, causing me to lose my balance.

I made harsh contact with the carpeted floor. My body froze as my strength left me. Shriveling up into a ball, I sobbed. The truth of it was that I was alone. The blurs of reality faded into darkness.

I was falling…

"Namine…"

Into the darkness…

"Namine."

Alone…

"Namine!"

My cerulean eyes snapped open. And there he was. Kairi's boyfriend, Sora.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Sora was on his knees, looking at me, his sea blue eyes full of worry.

I, on the other hand, was laid out on the floor, one arm in front of me and the bandaged one in back of me.

"You were just laying here. I came here to find Kairi but you were out cold on the floor," Sora said, smiling weakly.

"Mm, yeah, I'm fine." Carefully, I sat up.

No pain…

I looked at my bandaged arm and carefully removed the toilet paper. There was still no pain. The white material was clumped in a pile on the floor as I stared at my wrist. There was no blood, no pain, no mark…

"What's with the toilet paper?" Sora asked. "You don't look hurt."

"I it's nothing, don't worry about it," I said, gathering up the toilet paper. "And as you can see, Kairi isn't here at the moment," I added.

My feet, no longer sapped of strength, pumped me back to my room, the toilet paper in my hands. And behind me was little Sora.

"Kairi isn't here," I said, turning around at my dorm room door, a bit irritated with the fact that he was still following me.

"I know so I thought I'd hang with you since my extra classes are over," he admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just…" I trailed off, looking to my feet.

"It's okay, I mean, we hardly know each other," he laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"You can come in if you want," I said as I opened the door.

"Nothing's lying around, right?" he checked.

"Nope perv," I answered, walking in casually.

"Goo hey!"

I giggled. He sure was slow.

I noticed that the mirror wasn't broken…

As I went to the garbage can and Sora looked around nervously, I passed my blue sketchbook. The one Lauren gave me especially for the year.

After I disposed of the junk, I found my attention on the empty book.

"Do you like to draw?" Sora asked, noticing the sketchbook.

"Yes, but I haven't had a chance to see the ocean or to sketch it," I said.

"If we get permission from the office, we can go to the ocean," Sora said.

"Really?"

He nodded with his usual grin.

"Let's go, just you and me." He put out his hand. I took it. The path to light…

Grabbing my notebook and a pencil, I let Sora lead me to the office and before I knew it, we had permission to go and we were already on our two mile hike to Sanctuary Beach.

* * *

The dirt path leading to the beach wound around the dunes and sand hills, the sun illuminating off the trees. The ocean glittering brightly in the sunset was simply magnificent.

"Hey Namine, when's your birthday?" Sora asked.

"September twenty third," I answered, clutching my sketchbook to my chest.

"Hey, you're a day older than me!" he pouted.

I let a giggle escape my lips.

"How did you meet Kairi?" I asked.

"Kairi? We were childhood friends ever since she moved here with her adopted parents since Kairi's parent didn't…" Sora trailed off.

"Didn't want a child," I subbed in.

"Yeah, and she was adopted pretty quick and moved here when she was five. By then, Riku and I were already rivals. Kairi and I were in the same kindergarten class and were seated in the same group. She was pretty then too. I started talking to her and that's really it," Sora remembered.

"So who admitted first?" I asked slyly, peering at his flustered face.

"Uh...um Riku…he shoved us in a closet and wouldn't let us out until we admitted our feelings. It was affecting our friendship, or so he says," Sora said, looking to the sky.

"I see, well if you put it that way, Kairi admitted first, huh?"

"Y-Yeah, then we…kissed," Sora blushed.

I smiled, turning my head to the undying horizon.

"One thing's for sure, the sunset will never change. It will remain the same. Everlasting..." I held my sketchbook and pencil in one hand as I twirled, my arms outstretched. My feet gracefully tapped on the soil, churning it, as my body spun. Then I stopped.

I looked to a confused Sora. His dumbfounded face turned to a grin. Laughing, I caught up to him, putting my prized possession near my heart.

We walked and talked for what seemed like too little time. The topics changed from time to time, starting with school and ending at Riku.

The sand glistened in the red sun, the water sparkling gloriously. Tiny crabs made their way sideways under brown, dirtied rocks. No garbage was littered on the shore. No seaweed arose even when the waves swished inward.

Sora and I walked to the center on the sand and he plopped down with a loud, exhausted sigh. I removed my shoes and socks, leaving them next to Sora, who was lying down on the sand, his hands behind his head. My sketchbook and pencil were with him too as I ran to greet the rushing waves. Smiling and chuckling, I allowed my feet to bury themselves in the moist, brown grains of sand and meet with the cool waters of the Pacific.

My blonde locks flew around my face, tickling my neck, as I spun around, going further into the water. The water met my knees and my azure eyes widened at the sun. It was a wide array of reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, and purples with a hash of blue at the very top of the sky.

It was the most marveling sunset I had ever experienced.

Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around to be eye-to-eye with a grinning Sora.

"I thought I'd join you."

"Yes, that would be…that would be nice," my voice whisper diminutively.

Little did I know that Sora meant to do much more. His hands cupped some clear water and he put his dripping hands over my head, separating them. The water cascaded down my face and onto my uniform as my eyes snapped shut.

I spat the salt water from my mouth.

"Oh, now you'll get it," I said, trying to act tough. Sora laughed and began to sprint to the shore. "You're not getting away that easily!" I said, catching up with him. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it my way, knocking him down. He collided with me and we both fell into the water.

Moments later, we bobbed our heads out of the water, spitting out salt tasting water from our mouths.

"If you keep that up, you'll drown us both," Sora joked.

"Let's go back to the beach," I suggested.

"Good idea, I think there's a fish swimming in my pants."

We paddled back to shore, dripping wet.

As soon as we were on shore, Sora shook his head, drops of water hitting my face. He looked kind of like a dog doing that.

Together, we made our way back to our spot, staying away from my dry sketchbook.

Since we were soaked, we sat there to dry like rags on a clothesline.

Soon enough, the stars were out. Twinkling brightly, the thousands of white dots flickered, unmoving in the dark, navy blue sky.

"Sorry you didn't get a chance to sketch," Sora apologized.

"It's okay, I had a lot of fun. Thank you, Sora," I smiled.

He returned my smile with his own trademark grin.

I averted my gaze to the sky.

"The stars," I began, my lips hardly parting.

"Huh?" Sora looked to me.

"The stars, we know many of them. They used to be here with us."

"Yeah…"

"I wonder what makes a star brighter than another." I asked no one in particular.

"Maybe that star had a pure heart," Sora spoke up.

"Huh?" I asked.

"When they were a person, maybe they had a pure heart," Sora said.

"Then what happens to a tainted heart?"

"Maybe they flicker out."

"Yeah, maybe…" I trailed off.

The truth lies in the sky, the one that determines life after death.

Sora means Sky, Kairi means Sea, and Riku means Land. It makes me wonder what's out there.

* * *

When Sora and I were dry, we went back.

We parted at my dorm and it was filled with worried girls when I came back.

All eyes went to me.

"Nami! You're alive!" Selphie ran to me and hugged me tightly. Kairi followed.

"Where were you?"

"With Sora at the beach," I answered.

"You can't go off campus without permission though," Selphie said, letting go of me.

"I got permission." The whole room groaned and glared at Selphie.

"Selphie," a girl with blue hair growled.

Selphie chuckled nervously. "Honest mistake."

The girls glowered and formed a mob. "Get her!" They chased a screaming Selphie out of the dorm.

Kairi stayed with me.

"What did Sora say?" she asked.

"Um, he told me how you met and got together. He also says he loves you," I smiled.

Kairi blushed.

"Is it me or do I hear wedding bells?"

"Namine!" Kairi flushed, punching me childishly.

"I need a shower," I said.

"Me too," Kairi agreed.

We got our towels and pajamas, took a shower, and resumed back to our room. Selphie still wasn't back.

"So, since I owe you, what do you want me to do?" Kairi said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Huh?"

"You pretty much renewed my relationship with Sora," Kairi said.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" I said bashfully, sitting on my own bed, putting my sketchbook on the desk first though.

"No need to be shy, I can ask Riku to the dance for you," Kairi said. "Actually, I can call him up right now."

"N-No!" I said.

"Fine. Have it your way," Kairi sighed. "The dance IS tomorrow."

"I may not go," I admitted.

"Why!?"

I shrugged. "I'm not really much of a partier, go without me."

"No. If you don't go than neither will I," Kairi huffed.

"What about Sora?"

"What about Riku?"

"He doesn't even know my name."

"Nam, Riku has known you since the project. That thing is already done except for the presentation. I asked him what he thought about you. He told me that you can be too quiet," Kairi said.

I looked to my feet, my heart sinking.

"But he told me that he thought you were a cute girl and he wants to get to know you," Kairi finished.

"You're lying," I grumbled darkly, not bothering to look up.

"What? Why?"

"You're just like all the others! You lie just to get rid of me!" I screamed, tears rushing down my face. I was on my feet, feeling a heart full of anger and rage.

"I'm not lying!" Kairi stood up and grabbed my arm. "I want to know what happened. Something bad happened, right? Please, tell me," Kairi said softly. Her cerulean eyes showed clear compassion and understanding. Suddenly, I felt bad for my accusations. Tearing, I collapsed on my knees.

Kairi knelt down and helped me to my bed.

Then, I let go. My secrets spilled out.

"M-My mother died when I was young in a car accident. She was impaled by a log. I was with her. My family re-patched itself, my father remarrying. Laurett was nice but it was never the same. At school, it was hell. The kids called me "The Devil's Child" and threw stuff at me and beat me. They even took a match to my arm. I still have the scar. But I didn't want to be a burden so I didn't tell anyone. They did this for three years. But they were caught trying to cut me with a knife in the girls' bathroom and I was transferred here."

"God…" Kairi lifted my right sleeve and saw the small red mark stretching in the crease in my elbow.

"Please, don't tell," I begged weakly.

"Ah…"

"Sora can know but that's it," I said. Sora was the only one I felt I could trust and he'd never betray Kairi.

"I can't keep a secret from Riku either. But he won't tell. I mean, I could tell him about my period and he won't laugh or tell. Actually, he helped me to the bathroom the first time I started," Kairi chuckled.

I smiled.

"Alright," I agreed quietly.

"I'll call them here now, okay?"

I nodded.

Kairi took out her pink cell and dialed some numbers.

"Sora, can you come to my room, bring Riku."

I heard a, "Why?"

"It's important, just come," Kairi said.

Then she hung up and turned to me.

"They'll be here in a minute," she smiled softly.

And they were.

About five minutes later, we heard a light knock on the door.

"It's Sora and Riku," Sora said from outside the wooden barrier.

"The door's unlocked," Kairi called.

Together, Riku and Sora walked into the room. I was sitting on my bed in a white robe, covering my white night gown while Kairi sat in her pink night gown.

They looked confused.

"Sit down," Kairi said, motioning for Sora to sit on her bed. Riku grabbed the chair at the desk and sat in it backwards, resting his chin on the back of the chair.

"Wow Kairi, you aren't even dressed," Sora laughed but Kairi glared. He shut up.

"What you learn today, you can tell no one, got it?" Kairi said coldly.

Sora and Riku nodded.

"It's about…" Kairi looked at me and I nodded weakly, "It's about why Namine is here."

Sora and Riku exchanged confused glances.

Kairi told them my story…the devil's story…

Riku stood up when Kairi finished and walked to me. I hadn't even dared to look up the whole time. I could feel the color drain from my face.

He gently held my right arm.

"May I?" he asked. My azure eyes met his aquamarine orbs.

I nodded, unable to conger up any words. His hand pulled up the white sleeve of my robe and I outstretched my arm to show him the scar.

His eyes widened. "They did this to you…?"

I said nothing.

Riku's large arms wrapped protectively and comfortingly around me, pulling me into a warm embrace. His fingers tangled in my golden tresses but I sat there, limped and stunned as the moment replayed in my head countless times.

He tightened his grip around me, smashing our bodies closer together.

"No one deserves that. I swear, I'll never let you endure that again," he said in my ear, his hot breath radiating throughout my body. I felt his face maneuver around my hair, his lips touching my neck.

Gasping, my back arched as if to give him more access.

Instead, his warm lips pulled away.

Then he pulled out of the embrace slowly, leveling his face with mine. His sapphire eyes bored into mine. He smirked as I blushed.

"W-Will y-you g-g-go to the d-dance with me?" I stuttered.

He smiled. "I would be honored to go with you," he said, bowing.

We laughed.

I was smiling, giggling quietly, Riku wearing a smile as well, Sora laughing along with Kairi, I was happy.

For once, I wasn't alone…

I wasn't falling…

My feet were on solid land.

_Dear Journal,_

_My secret was revealed but I was accepted. By Sora, by Kairi, by Riku… And I'm going to the dance with Riku. My crush had turned into love today. I can truly say this._

_I am happy…_

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Dances and Dates

**Year 1**

**Chapter 6:**

**Dances, Dates, and Strawberry Smoothies **

It was official, I was Riku's date. My heart filled with delight. Today was the dance. Sora and Kairi were going together, Selphie and Tidus, Leon and Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith, and Olette and Roxas.

I twirled around in my white dress. It was already five, the dance started at seven.

My eyes glistened. The dress my mom bought for me for my first dance fit perfectly. The white, uneven, edges that showed off my legs but not too much. It wasn't too low-cut either. My matching white flat heeled sandals looked great. I was wearing all white. It was plain. But I liked being plain, not standing out…

Kairi wore her zipped, short pink dress with the three-sided belt attached to the slanted one on her waist. She wore a black undershirt and a white undershirt. On her feet were two white boots with black ace tied around Kairi's ankles. Secured on her neck was a silver chained yellow pendant.

Selphie bounced into the room wore her short, yellow, floral sundress and brown, flat heeled sandals.

"Ready, Namine?" Kairi asked.

"Wow! You look great!" Selphie said.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

"Well, are we ready to go? I can already hear the music pumping," Kairi said, containing her excitement.

"Yep!" Selphie bellowed.

The three of us walked out of the room together, locking the door behind us.

* * *

Utada Hikaru's voice rang throughout the campus. Sanctuary's words giving couples the energy to dance. Even though it was nighttime, the neon colored lanterns lit the central quad. Pence was doing a good job with the speakers. He seemed to be doing a little jig as well. I guess he thought that black sunglasses were in because he was wearing them.

I looked to the dance floor. There was Roxas and Olette, shyly dancing close to each other. Blushes were evident on their faces. And Olette was wearing an orange dress, one with a loosely flowing bottom. She was wearing matching pumps too. Roxas was in a tux, trying to not step on her feet.

Smiling, I looked to see a smirking Hayner at the snack table, holding a glass of punch. He was looking straight at Roxas and Olette, still smirking.

Then there was a very flustered Yuffie in a black ball gown. It had an opening right at the stomach area and it clung to her body. The dress was cut at the right side, showing off her right leg. She was wearing black heels, amazingly. Her hair was down, reaching right at her shoulders. Leon was with her, in a black tux, looking as flustered as her. They were dancing smoothly, unlike Roxas and Olette.

By the fountain, Cloud and Aerith were in a make out session. They were practically eating each other's faces. Cloud was quite handsome in his tux with torn sleeves and Aerith looked great in her long, slim fitting bubblegum pink dress. It fit her figure, reaching to her ankles. Oddly, her hair was combed down, reaching her lower back.

I couldn't help but smile. Everyone was having so much fun.

"Selphie!" Tidus called. He wore his tux but the black coat was open and the dress shirt underneath wasn't tucked in. Wakka, wearing his tux accordingly, stood next to him, holding a glass of punch in his hand. As you could've guessed, they were at the snack table.

"Well, I've got a guy to charm," Selphie chuckled, flipping her hair jokingly, "Bye!" Selphie sprinted over to Tidus and he beamed. With Wakka, they all talked until Tidus led Selphie to the dance floor to dance to the upbeat song playing.

"Kairi!" a voice called. It was none other than Sora.

"Sora, well, I gotta go Nam, see you later," Kairi said, bounding to her date. They smiled at each other and hand-in-hand, walked to the dance floor.

I sighed.

_Alone yet again, you're pathetic Nam, I told myself._

"Hey," a masculine voice said from behind me.

I whirled around to see Riku towering over me, in a tuxedo. He wore his like Tidus but the top two buttons were buttoned. His white dress shirt was not tucked in either. He looked…dreamy…

"Wow, Namine, is that you? You look…wow," Riku said, looking at me up and down.

I blushed. "You look good too."

He smiled and took a knee. "Would you, Namine Lestraint, dance with me?" He put out his hand respectively.

"I would be honored," I said, suppressing a giggle as I did a curtsy.

Riku took my hand and gently led me to the dance floor.

Since everyone was dancing the Waltz, Riku and I did as well. His hands pulled me around lightly as he led me. I looked at my feet to make sure I didn't step on his feet. Our bodies were close together, swaying like a leaf making its way to a pond.

"Namine…" Riku whispered, lowering his lips to my ear.

"Mm?" I nervously looked up to see Riku staring down at me.

His face moved closer and I closed my eyes, ready for the kiss.

"Hey," a brown haired boy appeared in between us. I stumbled back and Riku did the same only I fell on my butt and Riku regained his balance before it got to that.

I looked up to see Sora, grinning as usual.

"Sora!" Riku snapped.

"Hey Riku," Sora said.

"Why'd you just appear out of nowhere!?"

"Dunno, I wanted to say 'hi'," Sora answered calmly.

Riku slapped his forehead. He looked at me and walked to my side, offering his hand. Smiling, I took it and he pulled me up. But he wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me next to him.

"Sora!" Kairi called, running up to us, panting.

"Hey Kai," I smiled.

"Hey," she wheezed. Her eyes turned to Sora. "Why'd you just disappear!?"

"Uh…" Sora rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"I was really worried when you weren't there," Kairi said, her face softening.

"Sorry, can you forgive me?" Sora apologized.

"I forgive you but just don't do it again," Kairi smiled.

"I won't, I promise." Sora gave her his trademark grin and a thumbs up.

Kairi smiled.

"Bye Riku, Namine," Sora said, walking away with Kairi.

Riku and I stood there, speechless.

"That was…"

"Weird," I finished.

Riku looked at me, a small smile on his lips. "Want some punch?"

"Sure," I answered. He and I went to the snack table together as TATU sung their lyrics.

Riku grabbed two glasses and filled them with red punch, handing one to me.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

He nodded a 'your welcome' as he took a sip of his drink.

My eyes looked into my glass. I was staring at myself. There she was. She had my eyes, nose, face, identity…

But she didn't exist.

She was my reflection.

A playful trick of my mind.

"Namine," Riku said. I looked up to see a face full of worry.

"I'm okay," I smiled.

He looked unconvinced. "Are you tired?"

I shook my head. "No."

"You look a little pale, let's go sit down," Riku suggested.

"Alright," I agreed timidly.

We finished our glasses of punch and made our way across the quad to the long tables where the voting would be done for the King and Queen. Riku and I sat at the end of a table in the middle of the seating area.

Riku pulled out a chair for me. After thanking him, I sat down and he sat on my right.

"Namine!" a small voice said.

My head turned to see a smiling Mikuru and a flustered Zexion. Mikuru had on a light pink dress that fit her snuggly, reaching her ankles. Zexion was dressed in his usual black cloak.

"Mikuru?"

"I wanted to come so I asked Zexion. At first, he didn't want to but I convinced him otherwise. So here we are."

Zexion grunted.

"At least you could've dressed for the occasion Zexion," I sighed.

He glared.

Mikuru laughed nervously. "At least we came."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm thirst, let's go get some punch." Mikuru pulled Zexion away.

"Your friends?" Riku asked.

"Yep," I smiled, looking into his aquamarine eyes. His eyes seemed to soften up. That meant he approved of my friendship with them.

"Namine," Riku spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Uh…never mind," Riku said.

"Oh okay," I looked at all of the dancing couples.

There they were the models of perfection, Sora and Kairi. They swayed to the beat perfectly, in sink with the other. Their movements were flawless.

A man with fiery red hair tied in a ponytail came onstage in a messy tux. He was Reno, a crazy science teacher who taught seventh grade.

"Now we will announce the couples you will be able to vote for and all that jazz. Blah, blah, blah, get the paper and the pencil, blah, blah finally, the names!" Reno exclaimed, throwing index cards with lines written on them all over the stage. He stopped until he had one left. "Sora and Kairi, Cloud and Aerith, Leon and Yuffie, Tidus and Selphie, Roxas and Olette…and Riku and Namine," he finished.

My face flushed. Me and…and Riku!? We didn't sign up! I looked to Kairi who was looking at me. She shook her head as if to answer my question. She pointed to Selphie. I looked to Selphie suspiciously. She was grinning like a madman.

She had entered Riku and me!

My hands balled into fists, scrunching up my dress in my lap.

"Everyone but the candidates may vote."

Hundreds of students picked up the paper and wrote their votes. They then put the paper in the box being passes around.

"It'll be awhile, okay five minutes," Reno said.

The seconds ticked by, silence filled the air as the audience awaited for the results. No music was playing, only slight whispers were passed.

Then the crazy man stepped out of the curtain, the same one he had scurried behind before.

"We have a winner. With three hundred of the six hundred votes, the crown goes to…Sora and Kairi!"

A happy Sora and ecstatic Kairi stepped onstage. Reno put the crown on their heads…well dropping it on Sora's. He also handed Kairi a bouquet of fresh pink roses.

A roar of applause filled the campus followed by squeals.

"Now you may kiss the queen," Reno grinned.

Sora blushed but leaned in and pecked Kairi on the lips, quickly pulling away. Kairi turned as red as Sora.

"It looks like we have a shy pair!" Reno announced, to Sora and Kairi's horror.

Together, the couple walked offstage.

I decided that I needed to have a "word" with Selphie. With Riku tailing behind, I stomped to the open area by the fountain.

"Hey Nam," Selphie smiled.

Cloud, Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, Roxas, Olette, Tidus, Sora, and Kairi all turned to look at me.

"You entered us, huh?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"She entered everyone," Kairi said. "And I entered her." Selphie turned beat red.

"Kai-ri!" she said through arm punches.

Kairi chuckled.

"Hey Riku, enjoying your date?" Sora asked.

Riku glared down at him.

"Cloud, let's go dance," Aerith said, clinging to his arm. Smiling, they left for the lively dance floor.

"Leon, I wanna go to," Yuffie whined moments later, tugging on Leon's sleeve.

Different wardrobe, same Yuffie.

After a few tugs, Leon reluctantly left with the overjoyed Yuffie to the dance floor.

"Roxas, want to go dance some more?" Olette asked, walking to Roxas, looking to her feet.

"Sure," Roxas agreed, trying to fight off the blush and trying his best to ignore Sora's sly grin.

"Selph?" Tidus said, looking to his partner.

"I'd love to dance," Selphie grinned, running to her date's side.

Now it was me, Riku, Kairi, and Sora. Riku was at my side, hovering over me. I felt my knees buckle; I had to give it my all to not fall.

"Riku?" came a flirty voice.

All four of us turned to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes like me. But she was not like me in any way. Her hair flowed down her back, her blue dress fitting much too smugly. If she were to sit down, she'd probably "moon" some random guy.

Smiling wickedly, she clutched to Riku's arm.

"I…I forgot something in my room," I said, racing off to the dorm, ignoring the questioning voices behind me.

My vision blurred with tears as I pushed my way through countless people, some even drunk. Eventually, I saw the door to my dorm. Without hesitation, I pushed open the large glass doors and found myself in a crowded hallway.

Then I heard the voice.

"Come one; come all to Selphie's Hook Up room. Ten dollars for every ten minutes!" A long line wound to a room. The one that belonged to the girls she paid a hundred bucks to stay quiet.

At least it wasn't my room.

"Selphie," I growled as I came across, after much pushing and shoving, a girl with arms full of green.

"Hey Nam, I'm rich! Tidus is outside talking to Wakka, they're clueless," Selphie squealed, containing her excitement.

"Whatever, I'm tired. Tell the others I went to bed," I sighed, going up to my room.

"Huh?"

My legs melted to jelly as I pumped up the stairs slowly.

Finally, I saw the pink, feathered sign decorated with glitter. My name was in blue, Selphie's in orange, and Kairi's in pink.

Sighing, I weakly pulled open the door and threw off my shoes, each thudding loudly as they made contact with some hard object. I didn't pay attention to what. I switched on the blinding lights. Sobbing silently, I collapsed on my bed, thinking bitter thoughts, how I'd kill that girl with some made-up witchcraft.

My sapphire orbs focused on a specific object on the makeup table with the mirror.

Scissors…

Quickly and instinctively, I jumped onto my feet and sprinted to the table, grabbing the scissors and pointing the blade to my heart.

It hurt, the pain, it won't stop!

Make it go away!

I want to disappear!

My eyes looked at my reflection.

That wasn't me. It was a girl with the same face, hair, eyes, but she wasn't me.

That wasn't me!

I felt the hard metal hit the floor next to me feet.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes.

Blankly, I opened my eyes again. A plain girl, one I wouldn't envy stared back at me. The life flickered on and off in her eyes.

Suddenly, her eye stung as she closed it.

It could've been dust.

Her eye opened again.

A red tear rolled down her cheek. Frightened, she clutched her eye and I looked up again at her. My arm fell from my face limply to my side.

No blood, no smear, just my hazy left eye.

Slowly, I lowered myself to collect the scissors.

My fingers lazily kept the rubber handle of the scissors from falling. Raising my savior in close to my chest, I moved my other arm to grip the scissors fully.

No one needed me. I was useless, a burden. That was it. A tear fell down my pale skin as I pulled them back, prepared to plunge them into my heart.

"Namine!" a voice called, followed by loud knocks.

Suddenly, Riku, Kairi, and Sora emerged from the door.

The shears fell to the floor.

Riku looked at the metal object lying on the floor then at me. He stumbled to me and I looked straight into his enraged eyes.

Kairi scrambled to the floor to collect the scissors. Sora looked straight at me, clearly confused.

"That girl, she was just another fan girl, she meant nothing to me." Suddenly, Riku's arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a warm embrace. "Never do that again." Riku buried his face in my almost transparent tresses.

"Riku…" I breathed, holding back the tears.

I fought to look up at him to see him staring down at me. His forehead fell to rest on mine. Our eyes locked.

Suddenly, my knees gave out and I found myself falling to the ground, sobbing. Riku caught me by the arm and pulled me up, hugging me as he walked us to the bed.

And he held me.

He held me as I cried my hearts out in his arms.

Sora and Kairi went back to the dance…after Riku insisted that they'd leave.

It was already midnight.

The music from outside blared and the drunks yelled. Selphie had to call her moneymaking scheme quits since a teacher had screamed at her. I heard it.

In my room, the lights were off. I had changed into my pajamas and I had taken a quick shower. Riku was secretly on my bed since boys weren't allowed in girls' dorm rooms.

"Welcome back," he said with a smirk. He had taken off his tux coat, belt, shoes, and unbuttoned his white dress a bit to reveal his chest a bit.

"T-Thanks," I blushed. I kept my head low as I put my dress back in my drawer.

Bashful as I was, it was impossible to hide the blush on my pastel face when I sat down next to Riku, shaking the bed a little.

His fingers combed through my hair smoothly, raising the hairs on the back of my neck.

Riku dropped his hands to my shoulders.

"You're so beautiful, Namine," Riku whispered as he rested his head against the crook of my neck.

His lips traveled up and down my neck, biting here and there, leaving colors of the sort.

Then as soon as he started, he stopped. Once again, I found his platinum hair trailing down my shoulders.

"Namine, I'm going to be honest with you," Riku said, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "I…" he trailed off, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

My eyes widened. I struggled to get free from his grip but he pulled me in tighter.

"Ri-Riku I…I love you too," I admitted, stopping any struggling I was doing altogether.

His grip loosened and I slipped out, turning around to look at him. He stared at me, his eyes lost and confused.

I was on my knees, my hands in my lap. I was pretty sure my gown was transparent too.

Saddened that he didn't smile, I looked down as my heart began to crack.

Riku's hand cupped my chin and angled my face up to look at him, our lips centimeters apart.

"I guess I'm pretty safe with asking if you'd be my girl," Riku smirked.

My heart glowed as my lips turned in the brightest smile I had ever felt.

His lips approached mine, barely touching.

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked. I felt every word he mouthed.

"You don't have to ask." I pushed my lips against his.

For what seemed like an eternity was spent in pure bliss until we separated, gasping for air.

"I'm tired," I said, yawning.

Riku unbuttoned his shirt all the way and then fell on his back on my mattress, his chest glistening in the moonlight.

"I'm not going anywhere with the stunts you tend to pull."

I laughed and laid down next to him, cuddling into his right side. Riku pulled the covers over us and slung his right arm around my stomach. My legs curled underneath the covers as I snuggled my head as far as I could into his side, probably hurting his rib cage.

"Could you be any closer?" Riku said sarcastically.

"I'm cold," I lied playfully.

"How can you be cold? It's the middle of summer."

"No, its fall," I corrected.

Riku turned and put his face close to my collarbone. His lips caressed every bare inch of my neck.

Moaning, I arched back, giving him more access. My legs wound around his, pulling is closer.

Eventually, he pulled back. "Let's get some sleep."

"Mm," I agreed. I was far ahead of him on that one.

* * *

The beam from the yellow sun forced me from my wonderful dream. I cracked open my eyes to see a bare back, hardly covered by a blanket. My arms wound around from behind. He squirmed a bit.

"Nam?" his crusty eyes turned to me as he rolled over to face me.

Smiling, I pecked him on the lips.

"Good morning."

"I like that, you can keep doing that," Riku smirked.

"Riku!" I said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"It looks like the lovey-dovey couple has woken up," a familiar voice said. It was so cheery I could hear the smile on her lips.

"Selphie," I groaned, groggily sitting up with Riku.

"So you know, school was cancelled since the party was a bit wild and there is a lot of garbage lying around," Selphie said. "Kairi and Sora are in the quad eating breakfast."

"Okay," I said.

"Oh, and it's free dress today," Selphie said as she stepped out in her sunflower dress, shutting the door.

Riku swung his legs over the bedside. "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll meet you at the fountain," Riku said.

"'Kay," I smiled.

Riku left me so I could get cleaned up and ready. He was probably planning to go see Sora and Kairi.

I decided to wear something white blue. With me hair draped over the shoulder, my buttoned light blue, sleeveless shirt, matching light blue skirt, and blue sandals I walked to the fountain.

Riku was leaning against the high curb in a black, high collared, sleeveless shirt that showed off his arms. The collar was unzipped until it reached below his collarbone. Thick, white pants covered his legs. He was wearing black shoes. Of course, he stood casually, his hands buried in his pockets.

Did he want to roast?

"Hey Nam, you look great," Riku said, taking his hands out of his pockets, holding both sides of my head so he could plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Sora and Kairi are on the balcony to Sora's room. And before you ask, I don't room with Sora. We're in different years," Riku added.

"I see…" I said, not knowing where this was going.

"You hungry?" Riku asked, noticing my dazed expression. Plus, my mouth was watering when a kid holding a smoothie walked by.

"A little," I admitted.

We stood in the crowd, consumed in an awkward silence.

"There's an ice cream stand over there. You're not Lactose and Tolerant, right?"

"No," I chuckled. "Ice cream sounds fine."

"Hmm, what flavor?"

"Um…strawberry."

"A strawberry and a vanilla cone it is," Riku said as he strode to the ice cream cart.

I saw Riku talking to the teen at the cart and a few moments later, he had two cones in his hands. He came back to me and handed me my cone.

"Thanks," I said, licking my ice cream.

"Let's go see Sora and Kairi," Riku said.

We walked to the boys' dorm. Sora's dorm…

* * *

Yellow rays lingered on the blue barred and floored balcony. A small, circular, ocean blue granite table sat in the middle, four seats, all green surrounding the table. In two of the chairs, opposite each other were Sora and Kairi.

Sora wore a black undershirt and a pair of black shorts. A black and white rimmed over shirt that reached probably about to his stomach hung on the chair behind him. His black shoed feet swung underneath the table freely.

Kairi wore a white dress with uneven ends resembling a flower over a light purple dress. The white dress had little pink minus marks on the end, patterning around. The purple straps stuck out underneath but that was the only evidence to the purple dress. Her feet were covered by pink flat heeled sandals; her legs crossed.

Two pairs of blue eyes focused on us.

"Hey," Kairi greeted. A pink smoothie with a single straw sticking from the cup sat in front of her. Sora had a blue smoothie, his mouth lazily sucking from the straw.

"Hey Kai," Riku said casually, pulling out a chair.

I stood nervously in front of the table, twiddling my fingers.

"We have a chair for you Nam," Kairi smiled, pointing to the one next to her.

Nervously, I sat down, opposite of Riku and Sora.

My ice cream, as well as Riku's, was gone.

"Hey, Sora, isn't the football team playing against Hills Day High tomorrow?" Kairi asked, sipping from her strawberry smoothie.

"Yep, and guess what? Toby, the guy who's the mascot, broke his leg in practice," Sora grinned.

"How is that…good…?" Riku asked.

"I'm filling in for him," Sora answered, grinning.

"You? In the dolphin costume? Doing flips?" Riku broke into a fit of laughter.

"I have a plan."

"A plan?" Kairi repeated.

"Don't do something stupid," Riku warned, recovering from his laughing fit.

"I won't, hey Nam, I need to talk to you outside," Sora said, looking straight at me.

Riku started to get up but Sora ushered him down.

"Alone," Sora finished. Riku scowled. "I won't do anything to her, I just need a favor." Sora pushed me out the door and slammed it, taking me outside.

He pulled me to a shaded area by a tree, where Riku could se us from the balcony but not here us.

Sora folded his hands and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"I need a really big favor."

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side.

"It's…" he whispered the rest into my ear.

My eyes widened.

"You want to do THAT!" I said a little too loudly.

"Shh!" He put a finger to his lips. "You're the only one I've told. So will you help or not?"

"I guess…but don't blame me when you're caught," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I won't, I won't. You're the best," Sora grinned widely, giving me a thumbs up.

Then I knew it…

Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

_Dear Journal,_

_I question Sora's sanity, is he crazy!? He's gonna ditch class to do **that**. He's gonna get caught and I sure ain't bailing him out on that one. It will be interesting to see how the next week unfolds. Poor Sherman…_

_Sora- the crazy one._

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Sherman the Pink Goat

**Year 1**

**Chapter 7:**

**Sherman the Pink Goat and Olette's Shampoo**

Classes had started again. Drunkards had recovered from hangovers, cheerleaders were overly preppy due to the upcoming game, and Riku and I had hit off.

Sora wasn't there. Actually, he was ditching.

And there was a reason.

Destiny High's mascot is Skipper the dolphin. The opposing school had a white goat named Sherman. And he was their pride and joy.

Sora's plan was to sneak around, find the goat, and snatch it. Then, he'd have my help to lock it in the shed, with food of course.

It was our secret and I had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to work out.

I walked the crowded school grounds, alone, to first period. Of course, I matched everyone in the school uniform, clutching my bag to my chest.

"Namine!" a voice squealed.

A heavy brick of a girl pounced on me, practically strangling me. She squeezed me as tight as possible, giving me no breathing room whatsoever.

"Can't…breathe…"

"Sorry," she apologized, letting go.

"Hey Nam," Kairi smiled, catching up to us.

"Hey," I smiled.

Our feet were in sink as we walked to class, our brown shoes hitting the ground together.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Sora lately," Kairi said, looking up at the puffy clouds.

"Me neither," Selphie said.

I shook my head.

"Hmm, I wonder where that lazy bum could be."

"Hey! Kairi, Selphie, Namine!" a voice shouted from behind.

A girl with green eyes and brown locks ran up to us.

"Olette?"

"Kai, I need a huge favor. Can you keep my mom's birthday present in your room? You know how my roommates are."

"What is it?" Selphie cut in.

"Glad you asked," Olette said, rummaging through her floral school bag on her shoulder, "It's pink hair dye for my mom's Chinese-Crested." A pink bottle in her hand was proudly presented.

"No. Way. Last time we babysat one of your presents, my skin was green for a week," Selphie snorted.

"Ah, that's too bad. I'll have to leave it with Roxas then," Olette sighed.

Selphie walked over to a sulking Olette and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; Roxxi isn't dumb enough to die his hair pink."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Olette said, her face turning a little green.

"Yeah, I can't say the same for Hayner and Pence," Selphie agreed.

Olette's face fell even more.

"Olette?" a voice came.

My azure eyes met with the cerulean eyes of Roxas.

He walked up to Olette.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, I need…another favor," Olette admitted, not raising her head.

"What kind of favor?" Roxas asked, a blonde brow raising.

"I need you to hold onto this," Olette said, holding out the dye.

"Pink hair dye?"

Olette nodded, still looking to her feet, her face burning.

"I'll keep it away from Hayner and Pence," Roxas assured, taking the bottle from her hands and tucking it into his bag.

"Thanks," Olette smiled, her eyes finally meeting his.

"Come on, let's go to class," Roxas smiled.

Olette nodded and left with her crush.

And on the other hand, we were left dumbfounded in the dust.

"Well that worked," Selphie said.

Kairi shrugged.

And we continued on our way to first period.

* * *

The day passed by quickly without a doubt. Though I had to write a five pager in English, the day passed on. PE was a burner, half mile warm-ups, ugh. Riku and I sat with each other at lunch, with the others of course, acting like nothing had happened between us, though it was hard. His hand kept trailing on top of mine, after of which he'd move it away quickly.

As I was walking back to my dorm, alone since everyone else was busy with club activities, I decided to take a detour. I was by the outskirts of the campus, near the entrance, football field, and school shed no one used.

My arms held my schoolbag as I walked through the oddly empty field.

"Hey, Namine," a bush whispered, shaking a bit.

I looked to my right to a rather large bush.

"I sure am hallucinating now, since when did bushes talk?" I asked myself incredibly.

"I'm not a bush!" the voice shouted. And out jumped Sora Brasher. In his left hand was a rope that wound around another bush.

"Don't tell me," I groaned.

Sora pulled on the rope a little and a medium white goat chomping on grass stumbled out onto the field beside Sora.

"Namine meet Sherman, the mascot for Hills Day. Sherman meet my friend, Namine," Sora smiled.

The goat farted and continued chewing the grass jammed in its mouth.

"Ew," I said, holding my nose and tucking my bag under my arm.

Sora laughed nervously. "I'm going to take this guy to the shed, I guess. Hopefully he doesn't eat it."

I sweat-dropped. Sora yanked on the rope and drug Sherman to the shed.

There was a bowl of water and grass for him so he wouldn't eat his way out but with Sherman's appetite, the food supply would be shortly gone.

Sighing, I stumbled back to my room.

* * *

Tiredly, I opened the door and shut it, knowing the room would be empty.

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

I turned, strands of my hair swaying out of place, to see Riku sitting, one knee up, on my bed. He was wearing his uniform his shoes at his feet.

"Riku," I croaked.

"Thought you'd like some company."

"Thanks," I said.

Suddenly, my chest was engulfed in pain as if it was…as if someone had set me on fire. Gripping my shirt, I fell to my knees on the floor. Tears of pain slid down my cheek.

I saw Riku's feet bounce onto the floor, coming to my side. Breathing heavily, I felt a chill run down my spine. Riku put a comforting hand on my back. I looked up and into his aqua eyes. They turned from worried to extremely concerned.

"You need to see the nurse," Riku said.

I weakly shook my head.

"T-They c-c-can't help m-me," I stuttered. The temperature had fallen dangerously low to me, I was shaking.

Riku sprinted and grabbed the sheets off my bed, rushing back to my aid and putting the blankets over my shoulders.

My teeth chattered so much, I thought my teeth were chipping away.

Carefully, Riku wrapped his arms around my frail form, picking me up off the ground and walking a few paces to my bed. Sitting down with me in his arms, he set me down.

I laid there, my head in his lap.

But it was so cold…

"R-Riku, I-I'm s-so c-c-cold," I stammered.

Saying nothing, Riku removed my head from is lap gently so he could stand up. Quickly, he stripped off his shirt. Then he sat down and undid my tie, eventually pulling my shirt over my head.

"Riku!"

"Sharing body temperatures can help you warm up," Riku said as he pulled me into his chest, pulling the blanket around us to cover our bare backs.

Heat, that was all I felt.

Riku's chest was filled with warmth.

My body began to reheat and I threw my arms around his neck, getting as close as I could to my heater.

As I reheated, Riku kissed my bare shoulders, probably trying to provide me with more heat.

Soon enough, the chill left my body completely.

But my chest still ached…

Since I had stopped shivering, Riku pulled away a little to look at me as if to ask if anything else was wrong.

"My chest," I said with a painful groan.

Riku looked me in the eyes as he pulled back completely. My arms fell to my sides.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"M-My chest."

"What in your chest? Point to it," he said.

I pointed to the spot where my heart laid.

"Namine, I love you."

The pain disappeared.

"The pain, it's gone," I said, looking at my chest.

Then the blush came.

"…"

Riku crawled to me and kissed me passionately on the lips. I moaned as his tongue shoved inside my mouth. He laid me down on the bed, still kissing me. I felt his hand travel down to my skirt, starting to slide it off as he undid his own belt.

That was it!

I tried to push him off of me but he didn't budge. I had no choice. Taking the flat of my hand, I slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark.

His beautiful eyes widened as he touched the spot where I had hit him. I was curled up on the opposite side of the bed, covering my chest.

"I…I'm sorry…I," Riku tried to explain. He looked up, his hair in every direction and guilty blue eyes.

I stared at him.

He just broke down, quiet sobs as his back trembled, his eyes focused on the bed.

On my hands and knees, I crawled back to him. Riku looked up at my face.

My hands drifted to my bra hook.

Sacrifice for the ones you love.

I prepared to unhook but Riku took my hands and put them inside his.

"No, what I did wasn't justifiable," Riku said.

My hands fell to my side.

How was I supposed to make Riku happy if I didn't know what he wanted?

"How can I make you happy then?"

"If you're happy, then I am as well," he answered.

I smiled.

We put on our discarded clothes that littered the floor and soon enough, Sora bust through the door.

"Namine, it's terrible, Sherman's gone!" Sora shouted, not realizing Riku was right beside me.

"Sherman?" Riku repeated.

"Uh…"

"Mind explaining who Sherman is, Sora," Riku said.

"Uh…" Sora desperately looked for a way out.

"Sora stole the opposing school's mascot. Sherman is the goat Sora stuck in the shed," I explained.

Riku slapped his forehead. "I knew you were stupid but this is ridiculous."

"Hey!"

"I'm going to the shed," Riku said, starting to walk off.

"Ah," I followed behind him with Sora tailing behind.

* * *

"He's there, right?" Riku asked when we arrived at the yet again empty field behind the shed.

I nodded.

We walked to the door and instead of a locked door, we saw a huge whole.

"He ate his way out!" Sora exclaimed, suddenly turning pale.

"What do you expect, he's a goat, goats eat almost everything," Riku explained, crossing his arms. "In any case, we're going to have to find him. We'll spit up here and if you find him, bring him back to this spot." Riku picked up a stick and drew a small circle. "I'll check by the baseball diamond, Sora will check by the office, and Namine can check the dorms."

"Fine," Sora sighed, his head low.

"Okay, meet back here in two hours," Riku said, looking at me.

I nodded.

Riku left for the baseball diamond, Sora left for the office area, and I left to go check the dorms.

Since the boys' dorms were closer, I'd check there first. Maybe I could ask Olette's friends if they had seen Sherman.

My azure eyes scanned the area. No Sherman…

Where could a goat go? A group of lowerclassmen ran by, laughing and smiling.

I stopped dead in my tracks and watched as they ran off.

How I wished I could be one of them…instead of a sinner…

Wordlessly, I walked away, to one of the boys' dorms. The one that belonged to the freshmen and sophomores…

I walked up to the entrance and saw Hayner and Pence eating sea salt ice cream, droplets of the blue ice dripping from their wrists.

"Hey, Namine!" Hayner shouted, waving his hands.

Smiling, I sprinted over to them.

"What're you doing out here?" Hayner asked.

"I'm looking for something."

"Huh?"

"I really need to get my video camera, you can come to our room if you like," Pence said, already done with his popsicle.

"Sure."

With Hayner and Pence, I went upstairs and to a very disorganized room. Clothes of the sorts littered the floor and beds, garbage flowed out of small blue trashcans, and technology was everywhere. A widescreen TV, I-pods, you name it, they were all there.

"Sorry, it's a bit…messy…" Pence chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"So what is it you were looking for?" Hayner asked.

"I"

Suddenly, a large crash banged through our ears.

Hayner rushed to the other room where the wall cornered into another room.

Pence and I followed behind him.

By a brown dresser was an I-pod on the ground being engulfed by a white goat. Sherman…

"Your I-pod…" Hayner gaped.

"It's okay, I have ten more," Pence grinned, opening one side of the dresser to reveal a row of brand new I-pods.

"Man, you're weird!" Hayner exclaimed. "But more importantly, what the hell is with this goat!?"

"It's kind of cute," Pence said, petting Sherman behind the ears.

"Pence, buddy, you're scaring me here. God, what's that stench?" Hayner said, holding his nose and swatting the air around him.

"It's the goat…I think," Pence gagged.

"Uh…"

"We're giving this thing a bath, I don't know how much longer I can handle the smell," Hayner declared.

"I'll get the masks," Pence volunteered, going into the other room. A moment later, he returned, holding three smoke masks.

He handed each of us one.

"Aren't this the masks we used for the squid lab?" Hayner asked, examining the mask.

"Yup." Pence slid his on, looking like a squid himself with the clear mask placed on his face.

"I ain't wearing anything that was used for dissection."

"But I washed them."

"Oh, then I'll wear it," Hayner said, putting the mask on.

I followed suit.

"Here boy," Pence said, pulling the rope a little. Can't say it did much good though. Sherman grunted and that was it.

"You sure it's a boy?" Hayner asked.

"No, but he acts like one," Pence answered.

He yanked on the rope but the goat didn't budge.

"I'll help," Hayner said.

Together, they both pulled at the rope.

Two men couldn't pull that goat from it's techno meal.

Sighing, I found the fridge in their room by someone's bed. Most of the food was junk with a few fruit here and there.

I pulled out a bag of Cheetos and went back to the sad sight.

"Here boy," I said, shaking the bag in my hands.

Sherman looked up with hungry eyes. He followed me, pulling both Pence and Hayner along. I stepped into the bathtub on the side, waving the bag around. Sherman reached the side, opening his jaw and stretching his neck, chomping air. He couldn't reach me.

"Now," I said to the two clueless boys before me.

Taking the hint, Hayner put his arms around Sherman's torso, hoisting him up and into the bathtub.

"Good boy," I smiled, taking out a handful of Cheetos and feeding them to him. He ate right from my hand. For a goat, he could be very nice. I mean he licked my hand when he was done.

I stepped out of the tub. "You get more after your bath," I said through the mask.

Seeming to understand, he stayed in the tub when Hayner turned it on and filled it with water.

"We need a bucket and shampoo," Hayner said.

Pence nodded and trudged out of the room to get the items. A moment later, he stepped in with a white, plastic bucket and a pink bottle of shampoo.

"What's with the pink bottle?" Hayner asked.

Pence shrugged. "It was on Roxas' bed, he wouldn't mind if we used some. It's for a good reason."

"Whatever, just give me the bucket."

Pence handed the bucket off to Hayner who then filled it with water, dumping it straight on Sherman's head and going down its back. Sherman grunted angrily and nipped Hayner's hand.

"Stupid goat…" Hayner grumbled, rubbing his hand.

"You DID dump water on its head," Pence stated.

Hayner grabbed the familiar pink bottle and squeezed a handful of pink goop into his hand, rubbing his hands together. Once the pink goop foamed, Hayner applied it to his back, legs, face, snout, to his entire little goat body.

But that bottle gave me a bad feeling in the pit if my stomach I couldn't shake off. I knelt down and picked up the bottle, reading its contents. Nothing seemed bad until I turned it over. The title read _**Pink Hair Dye**_.

I choked on air.

"Namine, what's wrong?" Pence asked. Hayner turned his head from the white, soapy goat. I looked at Sherman who was undoubtedly, turning pink.

I couldn't speak so I pointed at Sherman.

Sherman choked on air as soon as he saw his pink fur. Hayner and Pence gawked.

Hayner snatched the bottle of dye from my hands.

"Pink hair dye!? What the hell does Roxas have pink hair dye!?"

Then I remembered, Olette asked Roxas earlier to baby-sit her present for her mom, the pink hair dye.

"Crap! Pence, help me get the dye off!" Hayner freaked, dumping buckets of water on poor Sherman. Pence rushed to the side of the tub and started scrubbing Sherman's pink legs with his hands.

"It's not working!" Pence said.

"I know that, just keep scrubbing!" Hayner ordered.

After ten minutes of nonstop scrubbing, Sherman was still just as pink as before. They took him out of the tub, drying him with a white towel.

"What now?" Pence asked, rubbing his red, sore hands.

"I don't know," Hayner sighed, putting away the bucket and draining the water.

"Isn't Roxas coming back soon?" Pence asked.

Hayner choked. "Crud…uh…Namine! Distract him while we hide the goat!" Hayner pushed me out the door.

I stumbled a bit but regained my footing and I looked up to see a pair of cerulean eyes. I was face-to-face with Roxas.

"H-Hi," I said, standing straight up, blocking the door.

"Hey," Roxas said oddly, trying to get beside me to go through the door. I matched his footsteps and blocked him again. He tried the other way but I blocked him again.

"I'm going to have to tell you to move," Roxas said with a glare.

Just as he was about to get in, the door slammed open.

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner said, giving him a noogie.

Roxas shoved Hayner off with an irritated expression.

Knowing something was up, Roxas walked into his room casually.

He studied the room carefully. "When did we get a misshaped tablecloth?"

A white tablecloth was moving in the middle of the room.

Why did they put him in the middle of the room?

Roxas walked over and pulled off the tablecloth.

"You have five seconds to get this thing out," Roxas said.

"R-Roxas, we found it, it ate one of Pence's I-pods," Hayner explained quickly.

"Wait isn't that Hills Day's mascot?" Roxas asked.

Hayner and Pence shrugged.

"What do you know?" Roxas asked, looking to me.

"Um…"

"Sora did this, didn't he? Only my cousin is dumb enough to take another school's mascot. But more importantly, why is he pink?"

"Why was there pink hair dye on your bed, Roxas?" Hayner countered.

Roxas sighed. "I was holding it for Olette, it was a present for her mom."

"Oh. For a moment I thought you were queer," Pence chuckled.

"Say that again and I'll shave your head," Roxas threatened.

"Calm down, sheesh, touchy are we," Hayner said.

Roxas pulled out his black cell. "I'm going to have a little talk with Sora." He dialed the numbers and put the phone to his ear.

"Sora, come to my room, now."

A few moments later, Roxas hung up.

We waited for a few minutes for Sora to show up. Then the door opened and in stepped Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Is this yours?" Roxas asked, pointing to Sherman who was being fed Cheetos courtesy of me.

"Sherman's pink…?"

"Don't tell me? You guys accidentally used Olette's shampoo on him," Kairi gasped.

Hayner and Pence suddenly turned pale.

"Now what? We can't return Sherman like this," Pence said.

"That's our problem, it's Sora's," Riku said, crossing his arms.

"We should at least get the dye out first," Kairi said.

"Maybe Olette knows," I spoke up.

"Know what?" a feminine voice asked from the doorway.

"Olette!" we all exclaimed.

"Is that…a pink goat?" Olette asked, amazed such a thing existed.

"Sora kidnapped Hill Day's mascot and Hayner and Pence accidentally washed him in your pink hair dye," Roxas explained.

Olette chuckled. "I see, if you wash him in chlorine, the color should go away."

"I'll go get the bucket!" Pence shouted. He grabbed the bucket and bolted out the door.

* * *

In the end, Sherman went back to being white and Sora had to turn him in or else Roxas would tell the whole school about some underpants incident I had no clue about. Sora got suspended from being the mascot and someone else was Skippy during the football game. Sora, Riku, Kairi, me, Hayner, Pence, and Roxas got in trouble. That meant that we were doing volunteer work next weekend. Olette wasn't really involved so hr name wasn't mentioned.

I think Sora squealed on Roxas who revealed Hayner and Pence who revealed Riku who revealed me and Kairi.

The crowds cheered in the stands, the cheerleaders did a routine; it was a tied game.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and I were all on the bleachers in the very front. Actually, I was standing on the grass, gripping my arms behind me. Riku was leaning casually against the railing surrounding both sides of the steps to the bleachers. Kairi was next to Sora, swinging her legs to and fro.

Sora sighed.

"Come on Sora, cheer up. What's done is done," Kairi said.

Sora rested his elbows on his legs and his face in his hands as he watched Hills Day get a foul.

"I give up, if you want to be depressed then go right ahead," Kairi said, turning away.

"Kairi, I'm sorry! Don't be mad," Sora begged.

Kairi turned around with a triumphant smile.

"I'm not mad you lazy bum."

This time it was Sora's turn to smile.

"Nam, about earlier…" Riku started.

"It's okay," I smiled. "You love me and lose control sometimes, we all do, that's what makes us human." My gaze averted to the sky. Blue, not a cloud in sight, the sun acting as a bright ray, dispelling all evil. But nothing can last forever. The sky will end as well as us. We're born, we live, thrive, give birth to another, grow old, and eventually we die, disappearing forever from humanity.

Riku approached me and embraced me. I was shocked, at first, but I threw my arms around him.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, "Promise me we will do _it_ eventually; I want to love you."

His face was in the bend of my shoulder and I knew he felt me nod. Satisfied with the answer, he kissed my neck once before pulling back.

We sat beside Kairi, our fingers intertwined.

"Hey," a voice said.

"Roxas?" Kairi confirmed.

He swung himself from the other row above and sat himself in the open spot beside Sora.

"Have you seen Olette?" he asked.

We shook our heads.

"Roxas!" Olette ran up to our spot. Roxas immediately stood up.

Both smiled.

"Things turned out for the best, huh?" she asked, putting her hands behind her back playfully.

"I guess," Roxas agreed quietly, turning away so she wouldn't spot his blush. Then he looked to her again. "I"

"Look! There's Sherman!" Olette shouted, running to the sidelines.

Sure enough, there he was, bearing the Hills Day symbol across his neck, a red cape draped across his white back.

"At least he's not pink, right…Roxas…?" Sora stopped. He looked at his now rather pale cousin.

Kairi chuckled.

"Come on Roxas, let's go see him!" Olette shouted, grabbing Roxas' hand and pulling him across the field. The games ended 14 to 9, Destiny Islands had won.

I looked to Riku who smiled back at me. Closing my eyes, I let my emotions fill me with light.

Maybe the darkness was going to disappear, finally.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was great! I still can't believe Sherman turned pink though. Luckily he's back to whit again. But most of all, Riku loves me. I can feel it…the darkness leaving my heart. _

_Thank you, Riku…_

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Cloud and Tifa Friends?

**Year 1**

**Chapter 8:**

**Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart…Friends? **

Cloud Strife was one of the people I could say I hardly know. I never talked to him, you know what, I hardly ever saw him. He was Sora Brasher's older brother yet they had different last names.

According to Kairi, Sora and Cloud's parents divorced, Sora going with his mom and Cloud with his dad.

Sora's mom remarried and thus the name Brasher came. So that meant that Sora Brasher was originally Sora Strife…

The two brothers hardly saw each other, except for school so they made the most of it. Cloud was the type of brother that would beat up anyone bullying Sora. Otherwise, they never talked.

Summer went to fall, the air turning cold. It was now late October, almost Halloween. I always like Halloween, it was a time you could be yourself by dressing up. Most people thought of me as an angel but I was far from it so an angel in a white dress with black demon wings, wearing a crooked thorn halo, and blood dripping from her mouth would be my costume if I were to dress up.

It was another free Sunday. Riku was practicing for a basketball game with Sora, Roxas, Olette, Hayner, and Pence (who sat on sidelines eating teriyaki.) He asked if I wanted to watch but I said no, after all, I didn't want to be a burden.

Kairi and Selphie were playing volleyball with some friends and I was no good at volleyball so…

In a white, sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black slacks with a golden chain belt. Around my neck was a pearl necklace.

Bored…

Another step.

Bored…

I kicked a can.

Getting border…

I sighed.

Pathetic, everyone had something to do but me.

Then I noticed that I was by the office.

Ms. Futoni seemed to be nagging someone. The girl was tall, 5'5", long brown hair reaching her back and she was very beautiful. She wore a black shirt that revealed her belly and a long black skirt with black heels.

She was pretty.

"I know that you are new but that type of apparel is unacceptable Miss Lockhart. Don't let it happen again."

"I am sorry, Ms. Futoni, I won't do it again," the girl apologized, bowing.

"Oh, Miss Lestraint, I didn't see you there. Can you escort Miss Lockhart"

"Tifa," Tifa subbed.

Ms. Futoni sighed. "Can you escort Tifa to the senior dorm?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Here is your schedule Miss Lockhart and I hope that you remember my words because next time you see me, it won't be so friendly," Ms. Futoni warned. Then she stalked back up to her office.

"I'm Tifa, as you well…know. Your name is…"

"Namine."

"It's nice to meet you, Namine." Tifa and I shook hands.

"So you're new here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone…"

"Who?"

"Um…a childhood friend…"

"Tifa?" a male voice spoke.

"C-Cloud," Tifa choked, her brown eyes widening.

Right in front of us on the green, lush grass was Cloud Strife in his black outfit. One arm was covered, the other was not.

Tifa ran to him and embraced him. "II missed you so much," she sobbed.

"Tifa…"

He put his arms around her back and pushed her further into his chest.

Eventually, they pulled away.

Sapphire met chocolate.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"I finally found you, Cloud," she said, tears falling down her face.

"I'll take you to your room, if you want," Cloud volunteered with a small smile. Now that was rare.

"Okay," Tifa agreed with a smile, handing Cloud her bags.

He stumbled a bit. "What the hell did you put in here?"

"What? A girls gotta have clothes," Tifa said.

Cloud sighed and threw the bags over his shoulder.

The two walked off.

But it made me wonder if they were something more than childhood friends.

* * *

I went back to my room out of pure boredom and imagine my surprise when I found Riku sitting on my bed, shirtless. 

"Riku?"

"Hey, I wondered when you'd be back and I wanted to see you," he said with a serious tone.

"Hmm…" I hummed as I sauntered to him and plopped into his lap.

"I…I need to tell you something, but please, don't let it come between us," Riku said, "I need to come clean."

I snuggled into his chest.

"As you know, I've known Sora and Kairi for a long time, since we were kids," Riku started. "When we were fourteen, and I was fifteen, we played on the islands often as a threesome. Sora liked Kairi and Kairi liked Sora. They were a couple so I started leaving them alone more often, sitting on the Papou Tree alone. For a time, I liked Kairi but she never liked me back so she doesn't know about it."

"You liked…Kairi…" I repeated, pulling back.

"Liked. I don't feel that anymore. I love you now, nothing can change that. The first day I met you, you…you were different. Your eyes, your hair, how you hardly talked. You were like an angel, untouchable. I never thought that it would be like this."

I looked up at him, my eyes brimming with tears.

His hands took a hold of the frame of my face and placed his lips on mine. Our fingers intertwined as he laid me below him.

"Mm, Riku," I said as he left a trail of kisses down my arm.

He sat up. "Sorry."

I pushed myself up. "We'll do it eventually."

"When's 'eventually'?" he asked, taking my palm, flipping it over, and kissing the top of my hand.

"I don't know, how long can you wait?" I asked playfully.

"Nam, don't do this to me," Riku groaned.

"How does the day of graduation sound?" I asked slyly, faking a smile.

"Of which year?" Riku inquired.

Damn! He figured me out.

"Of senior year," I squeaked.

Riku glowered. "The end of this year."

"No."

"How can I love you when you don't let me?" Riku asked.

"By waiting. Wait for me to be ready," I answered.

There was a moment of silence between us.

"Fine," Riku sighed.

I smiled triumphantly.

Riku hopped off the bed.

"I'm going back to the court to shoot some hoops with Sora and the others. Do you want to come?"

I shook my head.

Riku came to my side and kissed my forehead gently. "I'll see you later."

With that, he left.

Now back to the matter of Cloud and Tifa. Cloud looked happy with Tifa around and she was clearly happy but Cloud loved Aerith…right?

* * *

In my sleeveless white turtleneck and black slacks, what I wore earlier, I explored the now lively campus. 

Kids slurped up noodles at their tables surrounded by their friends, laughing and chatting amongst each other.

As I explored the center quad, I came across her.

Her hair was tied back in a braided ponytail, strands hanging out on either side of her face. She wore a pink ribbon, one tying her hair and the other pink hair band near the ends of her hair. She wore a maroon, short sleeved overcoat that was unbuttoned, reaching just below her chest, a buttoned, V-necked, bubble pink dress that was left unbuttoned at her knees, brown ankle boots, silver bangles on wrists, and a silver necklace with three pieces of silver hanging, the middle being the longest. On the edges of the maroon coat sleeves were silver strips winding around the entire sleeve.

Aerith Gainsborough…

She was alone, holding her notebook to her chest, her blue eyes gazing into the distance.

"Aerith…?"

She whirled around. "Oh Namine, you scared me."

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to her notebook.

"Oh, it's like my writing journal. I use it to write down my ideas."

"Oh, you like to write?"

"Yes, very much so," Aerith smiled.

"Me too. Can I see your journal?" I asked.

"Sure," she handed her pink journal to me. "My handwriting is a little sloppy."

I flipped through the pages and came across a poem.

_I am the perfect girl_

_Behind this perfection lies a flawed soul_

_Tears of perfection drawl down my cheeks_

_Blood of excellence drips off my wrist_

_Gashes of distinction stain my flesh_

_Am I really perfect?_

_Or am I another clone?_

I flipped through to another poem.

_Sounds of applause fill my ears_

_The maid of honor smiles at me_

_My father looks at me with pleased eyes_

_My mother tells me to live a full life_

_My soon-to-be-husband strides down the cherry aisle_

_He holds out his hand_

_But who is he seeing?_

_A white dress constricts me, my stomach ready to combust_

_I look to my friend for reassurance_

_Her hair twirls as eyes focus on them_

_Blonde hair and blue eyes lead her_

_She lives a dream_

_I'm in a nightmare_

"Wow you're really good," I said in awe, handing Aerith her notebook.

"Thanks."

We walked around campus, chatting merrily.

Things like Sora's sanity, Kairi's fashion, and Selphie's ADD came up among other things.

"Do you think Cloud really loves me?" Aerith suddenly asked when we stopped on a hill that overlooked the ocean.

"Huh?"

"I've been wondering if Cloud really loves me for awhile now. I just want him to be happy."

"I see. That's not something to ask me. If you really want to know, ask Cloud. I know you can do it," I answered.

"Thank you, Namine."

"No problem."

* * *

Aerith said she had some homework she had to finish so she went back to her dorm room. 

She seemed a little depressed…

I pondered how Aerith was acting in my head when I saw Tifa…and Cloud. I dashed to a bush to hide.

The faced a pond, talking quietly.

"So what are you going to do, Cloud?" Tifa asked, staring at her reflection in the pond.

"I…I don't know. How can I break the news to Aerith?"

I gasped, covering my mouth.

Did Aerith know?

Was she aware that Cloud was going to dump her?

I backed up but my foot hit a twig and I fell back onto my behind.

"Namine?" Tifa exclaimed as her and Cloud came by the bush.

Cloud's eyes widened.

Tifa helped me up.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, his blue ocean shaded eyes focusing intently on me.

"All of it," I answered, looking to the puddle my feet were in.

It went silent.

"You're going to breakup with Aerith?" I asked.

Cloud looked to the ground. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Cloud you don't" Tifa started.

"Because Tifa and I were lovers until my parents divorced." His eyes looked to me, glowing with courage.

"Ah…" I felt as if the wind was knocked out of me. "When?"

"Tonight."

"Maybe that's why…" I started.

"Why what?"

The water in the pond shifted with the wind, a pink cherry blossom landing on top of its teal surface.

"Aerith has been…depressed it seems like."

"Maybe she knows," Tifa said.

"No, no one knows but the three of us and I haven't told her," Cloud said.

"Could it be something else?" Tifa asked.

"Maybe. Namine, I need you to do something for me," Cloud said, turning to me.

"What?"

"Find out why Aerith is so depressed," Cloud said.

I nodded.

"Find me when you find out," Cloud said.

"Right."

* * *

So, I was supposed to find Aerith and ask her why she was so depressed. That's harder than it sounded. You don' go up to someone and say, 'Hey, why are you depressed?' 

I sighed.

"Namine?" a sweet voice said.

"Aerith…" The brunet girl was standing before me, a smile charmed her lips.

"Is something the matter? You can tell me," she smiled.

"No, I just…need to ask you something," I murmured.

"I see," Aerith said. "Let's sit down." She gently pulled my arm and led me to a black bench bordering between the grass and cement.

"So what do you want to ask?" she smiled.

"I…I wanted to know why you seem so depressed," I answered inaudibly.

Aerith's smile disappeared. "So it's that obvious?"

"Huh?"

"I'm…I'm switching schools next week but I can't tell Cloud," she said, tears edging in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" I asked, panic surfacing in my voice.

"To a boarding school in England," she answered, tears dropping down her cheeks. Her face turned to me. "How can I go when I love him so much!?" she cried.

"Aerith…" a male voice came.

"Cloud!" We turned to see Cloud walking up to us. He went straight to Aerith.

"II have a confession too. I found her," Cloud said.

"You mean Tifa, I know."

"Y-You do!?"

"It's pretty obvious that you like her," Aerith smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. "Like you, I have someone waiting for me in England. Zack…"

"Zack! You mean he's in England!"

Aerith nodded.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

"…Yes," Cloud answered, looking to his feet.

With her hair in her face, her expression unreadable, Aerith stood up and began to walk away. She stopped. "I wish you luck with Tifa, Cloud." She turned to smile warmly.

"Goodbye, Cloud."

* * *

Aerith was always at the top of her class, an honor student. She was kindhearted, never greedy, and above all, she had a gift for writing. But now she was gone. 

Before she left, she met with Tifa. They exchanged words, shook hands, and the next day, Aerith left.

Yuffie took it the hardest, tears streaming down her face as Leon held her.

Cloud and Tifa were together, separating themselves from the group completely, for the next week. Maybe they felt guilty.

No one blamed them…

Kairi and Selphie gave Yuffie a webcam to help her keep in touch with Aerith since Aerith had a webcam.

Sora and Roxas were trying to talk to Cloud, who, you could have guessed, avoided them like the plague. Riku just watched them as they made complete fools out of themselves, well Sora mostly.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette kept to themselves since they didn't know Aerith that well.

As for me, I just kind of ate alone since everyone was so busy.

Today was no different. It was nine days after Aerith left…

I ate on the bench where Aerith and I sat before she left, mostly picking at the food in my bento box.

"Hey Namine," a voice said, obviously not that cheerful.

I looked up to see the brunet girl known as Tifa.

"Tifa…?"

"Can I sit here?" she asked, smiling a little.

"Sure."

Tifa took a seat next to me on the bench.

I put my food away, not all that hungry, not saying a word. This was an awkward silence.

"I know that everyone must hate me because I stole Cloud from Aerith, am I right?" Tifa asked, not smiling.

"N-No, that's not true," I said.

"Did you know that Cloud hasn't said a word to me since Aerith left?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I wonder if he hates me too," Tifa said, looking at her hands folded in her lap.

"I'm sure he doesn't, he just…he's just confused right now is all," I said, looking into the gray sky.

"Cloud and I have known each other since we were kids. What first started as a childhood crush turned into love and we became a couple. Then Cloud's parents got divorced and he moved away, as did Sora. I've been searching for him for so many years and I've finally found him," Tifa said, a tear falling from her eyes.

"I know that he doesn't hate you and neither does anyone else. Actually, Sora was overjoyed to see you again and no one else dislikes you," I said.

"Sora, the famous goofball," Tifa chuckled, "I can't believe he got a girlfriend. Then again, the divorce happened so long ago. Sora left when it happened, when he was…about four…and Cloud left a little after when he was eleven."

"Let's change the subject, I'm getting a little depressed here," Tifa laughed.

"Are you trying out for any sports teams?" I asked.

"Hmm, maybe boxing…"

"Boxing?" I gaped.

"Didn't anyone tell you, I have one hell of a right hook," Tifa said, punching air.

I laughed.

"Tifa," a male voice called.

"Cloud?" Tifa stood up. Cloud was at the other end of the cement pathway.

Tifa ran up to him.

He put a loving hand on her head, smoothing out her hair.

"Cloud?"

Suddenly, his arms draped around her.

"Tifa, I've been…I love you…"

"Cloud!" Tifa sobbed, her arms locked around her back.

A happy ending for the two. I smiled and left the lovebirds.

Good luck, Tifa…

_Dear Journal,_

_Aerith is gone now but I have gained a new friend, Tifa Lockhart. I wish her luck with her love, Cloud, the one she has been seeking._

_Tifa has one hell of a punch too._

End of Chapter 8

* * *

**Aerith is gone but she never had much of a part anyways. Next chapter, tragedy strikes. Someone may die!!!! (Ha, ha, ha, I'm so evil!)**

**It's one of these characters:**

**-Selphie**

**-Kairi**

**-Riku**

**-Sora**

**(It's a two parter that I've already completed. Actually, I finished chapter 9, did chapter 10, and I'm doing chapter 11. I'm already planning the sequal. This one has about five or more chapters left.)**

**The sequal is: Kingdom Hearts High School Chronicles 2**

**Namine's a sophomore and Riku's a junior and it's pretty random like this one. More Final Fantasy characters come. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine to be exact. More funny chappies. And maybe some Roxette.**

**Oh and here are the ages (after March 1st of the next year since it's March in chappie 11): **

**14: Selphie**

**15: Namine, Kairi, and Sora**

**16: Tidus, Wakka, Olette, and Pence**

**17: Hayner, Roxas, Riku, and Yuffie**

**18: Aerith, Tifa, and Mikuru**

**19: Cloud, Leon, Zexion, Axel, and Larxene**


	9. Chapter 9: Kairi's Tragedy Part 1

**Year 1**

**Chapter 9:**

**Tragedy, a Christmas Miracle for Kairi: Part 1**

The whiteness of the cushiony pillow filled my senses. I sat up and looked to the blue, electric alarm clock. It was only six in the morning, Saturday, December 20.

Kairi and Selphie snoozed comfortably in their beds. I swore I saw drool oozing from Selphie's mouth.

Sighing, I sat up.

I looked to the window. The hot pink curtains blew around from the gust of wind. Selphie had opened the window last night.

The stars twinkled in the violet sky of the night.

Deciding I was bored, I got up, showered, and dressed. Switching from my night gown, I was now clad in a strapless blue shirt and black slacks with blue heels.

I walked out of the room, not knowing where I was heading.

My feet took me all over the empty campus.

Maybe Riku was awake. I half ran to his dorm room.

* * *

My pale fingers fidgeted with the silver key to his room in my hand. 

I didn't know his roommates and he probably wasn't awake.

Deciding to be bold, I put the key into the lock, I turned the key, hearing a click indicating that the door unlocked.

The door fell open to reveal a well kept room, the beds arranged like my room. Two blanketed figures that I didn't recognize on the bunks and one I recognized on the single.

Riku…

Quietly, my key tucked into my bag, I tiptoed to Riku's bed.

His hair was spread out on the pillow, a slight blue tint to it from the white moon shining in the night sky. His body was covered by his blue bed sheet.

My hand rested on his bare shoulder, running down his shoulder rather slowly. His skin was soft to my touch.

Greened aquamarine orbs flashed open. He sat up a bit.

"Nam?"

"I couldn't sleep," I said innocently.

Sighing, he motioned for me to put my bag on the ground and for me to slip off my shoes. Then, he took me into his strong arms and placed me on the bed, my face by his chest. Blonde strands spread over my face as I curled up comfortably.

"Your shirt is annoying," Riku said, trying to kiss my neck.

"My shoulders aren't covered," I stated in a whisper.

"It's not that, the material is giving me red marks."

"Fine, take it off," I said, not realizing what I said.

But it was too late to take it back; Riku was far ahead of me, already slipping off the shirt. Soon enough, I was in my strapless bra. It didn't help much that Riku was shirtless. He tossed the useless material to the floor.

"I won't do anything," Riku whispered hotly in my ear.

Blushing, I looked to my chest. So much was off already…

"Riku, man, what the hell is with the noise?" the roommate from the top bunk mumbled, rubbing his eyes. His blue spiked hair was perfectly in place despite the fact that he just woke up.

"It's just my girlfriend Zero," Riku sighed.

"Hmm, whatever," Zero said, collapsing back onto his pillow.

Riku's lips focused collar bone, sucking the skin till it turned red. His hands held my back firmly, making sure I didn't move.

"Riku, senior year," I reminded.

He stopped and groaned. "Fine, but I'm getting you one of my shirts. Yours was giving me a rash."

Standing up and walking to the wooden dresser, he pulled out a black sleeveless tank top.

"Here," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Mm, thanks," I said, slipping on the shirt over my head.

We laid side-by-side again.

"Nam?"

"Riku?"

"You first," Riku said.

"No you."

"Fine, I was going to say ladies first but you insisted. I wanted to say that I don't know how long I can last at this rate. One of these times, I will lose control Namine."

"No, you won't. I know you too well Riku," I smiled.

"Hmm." Riku turned and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head in the crook of my neck.

Playfully, I pecked him on the lips.

Chuckling, he pulled me closer, kissing my lips passionately. Moaning, he took advantage of me. His hands moved to my legs, he adjusted them so that they straddled his hips, his hand still firm on my back.

"Riku…ah…" I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"Please…stop…" I begged. He kept kissing me. Tears began to swell up in my eyes. It was clear, he lost control…

"Riku…" I said in a hoarse whisper. He suddenly pulled back and looked into my eyes.

Tears, fear, love…sacrifice.

His arms pulled back and laid limp at his sides.

The look of pain hit his face.

"Damn it! I lost control, again," Riku said, his hands balling into fists.

I knelt in front of him, my legs tucked below my knees. All of my clothes were on.

The sun leaked through the closed shudders, lightening the bed sheets. Slowly, it made its way upward, shining on my darkened features.

Wordlessly, I offered out my hand.

Riku's eyes widened.

"Why?" he croaked.

"Because…" I smiled, "I love you."

The sun hit the back of Riku's head and on my eyes. His baffled expression, my smile, all in the same beautiful second.

Riku grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently.

Then, as sudden as my visit was, he pulled me into his chest.

My eyes widened as his hand rested on the top of my blonde head, the other on my back.

And there I sat, in Riku's warm embrace. One leg was propped up, the other was down. I was in between his legs.

I struggled a little to get my head up to look into his eyes.

"Say it again," I said softly.

"I love you, Namine."

* * *

Riku's roommates were kicked out, courtesy of Riku, so that I could put on my proper shirt. 

Then, we left.

On the crowded campus, in the central quad, we walked and talked together. Luckily the sun was out today.

"So what did you want to say Nam?" Riku asked.

"Mm, what would it be like…if we got married?" I asked, fearing his reaction. Men never took matrimonial comments well.

"Marriage!?" Riku repeated, stunned at my question.

"What? You wouldn't want to marry me?" I asked, faking a tear.

"No, it's just that…ugh, I don't know," Riku groaned as he walked ahead of me.

"Don't know what?" I asked, catching up.

"Could we really have a family?" Riku asked the sky, looking into the blue abyss.

"You'd be a great father," I said, clutching onto his arm.

"I highly doubt that," Riku retorted.

My hand fell from his arm limply to my side, tears streaming down my face.

"Nam, you're not having another attack are you?" Riku asked, grabbing onto my shoulders, sending a jolt through my body.

I shook my head.

"What is it? Is it something I said?" Riku asked worriedly.

"A-Am I n-not good enough?" I asked, gaining the courage to look into his eyes. "Am I not good enough for you to love?"

"Namine, I"

I didn't want to hear it! I pushed him back, away from me, then I ran. Ran as fast as my feet could manage.

Eyes looked at me, some confused, others coldly, like they wanted me to rot in a hole until I died. Their faces became a blur as my legs pumped faster and faster.

My dorm… I was in front of my dorm. Dashing in, I shoved through the girls, hoping I would be invisible to them.

Sadly, I wasn't…

With muffled voices shouting around me, I ran to the staircase around the corner, stumbling up the steps.

"Namine!" Selphie and Kairi shouted together, looking up from someone's laptop.

I slammed the door behind me, kicked off my heels, and subsided on my bed, gripping the pillow to my teary face.

"Namine!?" Kairi and Selphie rushed to my side, kneeling beside my bed.

"What is it? What happened?" Selphie questioned.

"Wait…where's Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Riku! Did he do something!? If he did, oh boy, did he mess with the wrong girl," Selphie growled, balling her fist.

"Selphie, stay here. I'm going to find Riku," Kairi said, standing up.

"But"

"I'll be right back." Kairi ran out of the room in her hot pink tank top and Bermuda jean shorts.

Selphie, still in her yellow tank top and jeans, sat there, her hand on my back, trying to comfort me, her eyes locked on the closed door.

* * *

My face was still buried in my white, feather pillow, sobbing silently. Selphie tried to comfort me but it was all in vain. 

Everyone pretended to care but in all honesty, they didn't. Neither did Riku…

"Namine," a voice from the door spoke. His voice like that of an angel, the letters of my name rolling off his tongue.

"Selphie, come on, let's go," Kairi said from beside him.

"But"

"Now," Kairi said. After taking one last look at my helpless form, she reluctantly left the room with Kairi.

After the door shut, Riku approached my bedside, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. I had my face still in the pillow.

"Namine, I understand that your past has left you scarred but you need to move on. If I said something that hurt you, I take it back. Please, I want to love you," Riku said quietly, stroking the top of my head with his fingertips.

Suddenly, I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around him. The tears littered my face, my eyes red and puffy, my voice hoarse.

"Why?" I started. "Why do you care so much?" I sobbed.

His arms returned the embrace. "Because, you're the girl who stole my heart."

My eyes widened.

"I will always love you."

"Riku…"

"And I'd be the luckiest man alive if I married you," he finally finished.

I pulled away. Just to take in his face, angelic eyes, perfect lips, silver hair…my savior.

"In front of me, I see an angel. One who is still recovering from her own darkness, a beautiful woman." Riku leaned in, kissing my lips, his tongue caressing mine.

Then he picked me up, bridal style, carrying me to the mirror. He carefully lowered me to my feet.

"What do you see?" he asked.

My eyes looked to my feet.

"No, look," Riku said, leveling my chin upward.

I froze. Riku's hand dropped.

"I see…I see me," I sobbed, falling to my knees. Riku caught me, helping me regain my balance.

"I see the most beautiful angel in that mirror," Riku said.

Sobbing, I nestled my head into Riku's warm chest.

His arms wrapped around me like a blanket, shielding me from my horrors.

I trembled, shaking in his grip but he continued to hold me.

"Shh, its okay, Namine," Riku hushed, stroking my head gently. Silently, I was trembling in his arms.

Solitude, that's what I used to feel but Riku made me feel…whole…like I was someone, not just a shadow.

He backed up to my bed and sat down on the edge, holding me in his arms.

"Nam, listen, you're not alone," Riku said, "You have me. I will never leave your side."

"Riku," I whimpered, peeking up at his face.

His lips touched my head. "I will always love you."

"Mm." I cuddled up to him even more.

There we sat, the sun shining through the thickness of the gray sky, our faces lit.

* * *

"Hey, Nami, are you okay?" Selphie asked worriedly, rushing up to me. 

Riku and I had our fingers intertwined, standing amidst in the herd of girls in the lounge.

"Yes," I said with a smile, glancing up at Riku who returned the smile.

"Phew, that's good; you had me worried there for a sec."

"Hey, Nam, you look good," Kairi smiled, walking to our now foursome.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I'm hungry, let's get some smoothies," Selphie, the sugar high dwarf, suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Kairi smiled.

We pulled together our munny, which was twenty munny, and bought some smoothies at the smoothie stand in the central quad.

Together, we all settled on the fountain curb.

I had a vanilla milkshake, Kairi had a strawberry, Selphie and orange smoothie, and Riku bought a vanilla as well.

"So, we're crazy for drinking milkshakes in the middle of winter, huh?" Selphie asked, sipping rather loudly from her straw.

"Well it's fall, but yes, we are crazy, aren't we?" Kairi chuckled.

"I know!" Selphie bounced to her feet, grabbing our attention. "Lets be the Crazy Club!"

"Uh, no," Kairi said with a straight face.

"I second that," I said, raising my arm a bit.

Selphie looked to Riku for reassurance. "Sorry, I have to go with my girlfriend on this one," Riku said.

Selphie's face sunk as she miserably sat down beside Kairi again.

"Hey, Christmas is coming up isn't it?" I said.

"Yep," Selphie said.

"We get to go home," Kairi added.

My heart cracked. Riku wouldn't be here since he lived on the island, I would though. I didn't want to go back…

"I won't," Riku said. I looked up at him, shocked.

"Huh? You won't!? You live like thirty minutes away!" Selphie shouted.

"So?"

"But we can't have a Christmas party without you!"

"Sorry, I'll have to pass, Nam's gonna be here and so will I," Riku said, smiling at me.

I was too stunned to speak.

"Oh, you're not going home?" Selphie asked quietly.

I shook my head, looking at my drink. "I really don't have a reason to travel halfway around the world for two weeks," I answered with a sad smile.

"I see, sorry I asked," Selphie apologized guiltily.

"It's okay; I'd rather be here anyway."

"Well, I'll be going home since my parents had something planned," Kairi said. "Sora's staying though."

"Wakka, Tidus, and I won't be here," Selphie said.

"Neither will Olette, Roxas, Hayner, or Pence, they're going back to Twilight Town," Kairi remembered.

"Well, I guess Sora, Nam, and I will have our own party," Riku said.

"No fair!" Selphie bellowed.

I chuckled.

Maybe I wasn't alone…

* * *

It was nighttime, Kairi, Selphie, and I went back to our dorm room. I was doodling in my salmon colored sketchbook in my uniform, on my stomach, on my bed, my feet dangling in the air. 

Kairi was packing her bags, folding her clothes carefully, sitting on the bottom bunk with her suitcase on her bed.

Selphie was rolling around on the top bunk, bored obviously.

"Why are you packing now?" Selphie wined.

"Unlike you, I like to put first things first, besides, I'm leaving tonight," Kairi answered.

Selphie groaned.

"Done," I said aloud unintentionally.

"With what?" Selphie asked, hopping off the bed.

Selphie looked at the sketchbook. In it was a headshot of Riku, smiling. But best of all, the eyes were blended to match his stunning aquamarine eyes.

"Wow, Kairi, come look," Selphie said.

Confused, Kairi sauntered over to my bedside where she saw the finished product.

"Whoa Nam, that's really good. How long did that take?" she asked, looking at me.

"I started it on the first day of school."

"That long!"

I nodded.

"Are you going to show Riku?" Kairi asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"You should, he'd really like it!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Maybe over break."

"Aw, I won't get to see his face," Selphie pouted.

Kairi laughed.

Then, something began singing the chorus of _Girl Next Door _by Saving Jane. Selphie bounced to her bunk and pulled out her orange cell from her purse.

"Hello," she said cheerfully.

"Tidus!?" Her face went red.

"She did what!? No…I…I have to go! Bye!" Selphie turned off her phone quickly.

Then she turned to Kairi, tears brimming from her outraged eyes.

"Why!?" she cried, jumping from her bunk.

"What?" Kairi asked, standing up from her kneeling position on the floor beside my bed.

"You told him! You told Tidus I liked him!" Selphie screamed. "I never want to see you again!" Selphie bellowed, running out of the room in tears.

"But I" Kairi tried but it was too late, she was gone.

Kairi's head lowered, her eyes hidden as she slumped to her bed, resuming her packing.

"What happened?" I asked, closing my sketchbook and sitting up.

Kairi said nothing as she continued to pack, tears falling from her cheeks.

"Kairi!"

"I'm going. I'm being picked up today," she said weakly, whisking out the door, pulling her pink rolling suitcase behind her.

"Wait, Kairi!" I stumbled to my feet but she was already in the elevator. I raced for the fast closing doors but they shut before I got there.

She was gone.

And so was Selphie.

I staggered back to my room, alone.

Crying silently, I grabbed a quarter from my wallet and walked downstairs.

No one asked me what was wrong…

They didn't care…

I found the pink dorm phone, put in the quarter, and dialed Riku's cell. It rested on my ear as the dial tone rung, stinging my ears.

Once…

Twice…

"Hello?" came the angelic voice on the other line.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out just sobs.

"Namine, is that you!?"

Unable to speak, I squeaked a little.

"God, what happened!? Are you crying!? What's wrong, do you want me to come over?" Riku's voice softened.

I took the phone from my ears and hung it up.

Then, I stumbled back up to my room, alone…

* * *

Silent sobs escaped my lips as tears soaked my white pillow. I heard the door click open and then close. The lights flickered on. 

A hand rested on my back, on the thin material of my transparent nightgown.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" his voice asked softly.

My back trembled harder.

"I'll sleep here tonight," Riku said, moving me over to lay on the bed. He removed his tie from his uniform and unbuttoned his shirt a bit so that it was more comfortable. He also slipped off his belt, untucking his shirt in the process.

His head hit the pillow beside me, his body closer to the edge than my own. I felt his body shift to look at me. Riku's arms outstretched to me to hold my body in his arms. My face buried in his shirt, soaking his shirt in tears.

"Nam, it's okay."

I shook my head violently.

"Nam, nothing's going to happen."

* * *

The next day, the sky was gray, no rain though. I slipped on a white dress reaching my knees and a white sweater over it. White boots reaching three inches above my ankles dressed my feet, white strings controlling how tight they were. 

Riku went back to his room to change clothes and take a shower.

Selphie never came back.

I locked the door as I staggered down the dreaded dorm steps once again, one step at a time.

Riku was down below, Sora at his side.

Neither were smiling.

Last night, I leaked out my story and Riku probably told Sora.

I studied Sora's face. He had grown considerably pale, his goofy smile nowhere to be seen.

My foot caught on the last step and I stumbled forward. I was caught, by Riku…

"Careful there," he said softly, helping me back to my feet.

I looked to Sora, who was beside us, hoping to see his same goofy, trademark smile. It never came.

"Sora, I know you're worried but you're making Namine miserable," Riku said.

Blue eyes widened, staring at the floor. They eased back. "Sorry," he apologized, trying to laugh. He did a terrible job.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Riku sighed, "Then we'll look for Selphie."

My face lit up. I almost smiled.

Almost…

The three of us went to the snack bar and ordered ramen, traveling up to the table on the balcony in Sora's empty room.

I fumbled with the noodles using my chopsticks. The noodles fall back into the broth, mixing with the others.

They all looked the same.

I peeked up carefully at Sora, who was sitting across from me. He was doing the same thing. Riku was the only one eating and he hardly ate himself.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a girl with orange hair and green hair peeked in shyly.

Selphie…

"Selphie," Riku put down his chopsticks, "Aren't you supposed to be going home?"

I looked down to the hundreds of kids flocking off campus, carrying and dragging their bags.

As far as I knew, Riku, Sora, and I were the only ones staying for the holidays.

Selphie shook her head. "I can't face Tidus," she croaked, coming in fully, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Sit," Riku ordered, pointing to the seat beside Sora.

Shyly, Selphie sat down.

She looked guiltily at Sora.

"Apologize to Namine," Riku said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Huh?" her eyes widened considerably.

"Apologize for making her worry," Riku clarified.

"Ah…I…"

"No," I said suddenly.

All eyes went to me.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Kairi," I said clearly.

Selphie looked at her lap where her folded hands rested. Her eyes looked lifeless…dead…

Sora stood up and half sprinted into his room. Moments later, he returned, blue cell phone in hand.

"Here," Sora said, offering his phone to Selphie.

Selphie stared t him for a moment but took the phone. I watched as Sora's hand fell back to his side.

After a few moments of silence, Selphie seemed to gain determination and flipped open his cell.

Suddenly, the intercom came on.

"Sora Brasher, Riku Aida, Namine Lestraint, and Selphie Tilmitt, report to the office please," the elderly voice spoke. Then it clicked off.

"I guess we have to go to the office," Sora said dumbly.

Selphie giggled.

After setting Sora's phone on his bed and disposing of the ramen cups, we walked together to the office. No one spoke.

We went through the clear front doors to the office building. Near the front desk, a frail Ms. Futoni stood; her eyes seemed as dead as mine.

"I have some bad news; it seems that Kairi Kalladay has been in a car accident."

My mind froze.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

**Kairi has been in a car accident! Is she alive!? If she is, how long will that last!? Find out in the next chappie!I'm so evil (ha, ha) I'm on chapter 12 so I've already finished 10 and 11! Oh and I'm NOT a Kairi basher! I like Namine better though. **

**My favorite girl character in KH2 is Namine**

**My favorite guy character in KH2 is Riku**

**I hate Ansem (for what he did to Riku), Larxene (I have no reason to like her), and...Marluxia (pink hair...a flower scythe...there's something wrong with that.) **

**If I get five reviews by the end of next week, I'll update more than 1 chapter, if not, I'll update 1 until I get 5 reviews. REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Kairi's Tragedy Part 2

**Year 1**

**Chapter 10:**

**Tragedy, a Christmas Miracle for Kairi: Part 2**

"_I have some bad news; it seems that Kairi Kalladay has been in a car accident."_

_My mind froze._

"What?" Selphie choked.

"No," I sobbed, sinking to my knees. Riku knelt down beside me, holding me as I wept.

"I-Is she dead?" Sora asked inaudibly.

"No, but she is in a coma," Ms. Futoni answered.

"This is all my fault. If only I hadn't" Selphie started, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No!" Sora shouted, not turning around. "None of this is your fault."

"Sora, I…I…I'm so sorry!" Selphie cried. She ran a few paces and leaned on the back of his shoulder, sobbing hysterically. Her face was buried in the back of his shoulder, her hands barricading both sides of her face.

"How, when?" I managed.

"It was in her limousine, a drunk driver lost control nearby and rammed into the driver's side of her car. The driver of the limo was killed instantly killed but Kairi survived and was rushed to the E.R. She suffered major head trauma and her right hip was dislocated. As long as she wakes up, she'll be fine," Ms. Futoni assured.

What if she doesn't?

Riku helped me up and out of the office while Sora kept his head down and Selphie followed, sobbing.

"You two three will be staying in my room," Riku said as we went to the girls' dorms.

"Alright," I agreed weakly. Sora went back to pack his things so Riku, Selphie, and I went back into my room to pack and I started to cry.

Kairi was there, last night, now she was in a coma in the hospital.

I stuffed my clothes and my sketchbook into my white suitcase. Selphie did the same, but she packed her cell phone instead of a sketchbook.

Wearily, we headed for Riku's room. Sora was already there, his suitcase on the floor next to the empty bottom bunk. He was on the bed, his hands behind his head as he stared blankly above.

Selphie climbed up onto the top bunk, putting her suitcase by the latter to the top bunk. There, she sat Indian style in her jeans and yellow sweatshirt.

Riku led me to his bed, my suitcase resting under the single bed. I collapsed on the blue sheets. Riku sat on the edge like he always did, putting a comforting hand on my back.

My back started to tremble.

"Are we allowed to visit her?" Sora asked, snapping out of his daze, looking to Riku for an answer.

"Probably, it depends on her condition."

"Ms. Futoni said it herself; Kairi only has a dislocated hip. It's probably in a brace. They let people visit patients in comas," Sora said.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Selphie asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't say that!" Sora snapped. "She has to! She has to wake up! She can't leave me! Not when I love her this much!"

"Sora," Riku said.

"She can't…go…" Sora finally broke down, his body slumping down and completely shaking.

"Kairi," Riku whispered so low that I could hardly hear him.

I grabbed onto the back of Riku's shirt, sobbing. He turned around and kissed me once, lowering me onto the pillow, pulling up the covers.

"Rest," he told me, covering me with the bed sheet.

Then he resumed back to his position on the edge of the bed, looking out the window.

Rain started to pour down.

"Look, the sky is weeping," Selphie said.

"The sky knows our pain," Sora said, his voice fading.

"We'll visit Kairi tomorrow," Riku said.

* * *

All through the night, soft sobs escaped everyone's lips, including my own. Riku slept with me in his arms, his lips often caressing my neck futilely. 

The next day, I wore a pair of light jeans and a loose, plain black, T-shirt with black sneakers. Selphie wore a white sweatshirt and dark jeans with white and blue tennis shoes. Sora put on a black short sleeve shirt and baggy, jeans with a chain hanging on it.

Riku was the only one wearing color.

As a foursome, we went to the office.

Sora was the one who asked.

"Ms. Futoni, can we visit Kairi in the hospital?"

"Yes, but I will have my secretary drive you," she said. "Rei' Charel (Ra-Char-ale)!"

A girl with long green locks and pale skin came out. She was in a green turtle neck and jeans. She was so skinny; she looked like she had an eating disorder. And she was tall, about 5'11".

"Yes?" she asked with a smile.

How could she smile when we were in so much pain? Then it hit me. We did it all the time. Everyday, another person dies, and we laugh. We laugh as someone takes their last breath. We laugh at death…

"Could you drive these kids to the hospital?" Ms. Futoni asked.

"Sure, follow me," the Rei smiled.

She led us to the parking lot to a red van.

"One of you will have to sit in the front," she said as she dug through her purse for her keys. "Here they are!" she said, holding out silver keys.

Rei unlocked the car and let us in. Selphie took the front seat while I sat in the middle between Riku and Sora.

We buckled our seatbelts and Riku checked mine to see if it was tight enough. Like I said, he was way too overprotective.

Soon enough, Rei had started the engine. Smoothly, I saw the white lines of the road change as she drove us to the hillside road.

The trees danced by as the car swiftly passed by, mile by mile. I caught a glimpse of the beach but I hardly paid much mind to it.

About fifteen agonizing minutes later, the general hospital came into view. No ambulances were whizzing by so I guessed that there were no major emergencies.

As soon as Rei parked, we hopped out the doors and sprinted to the entrance of the hospital.

"Wait!" she called but we didn't stop.

Then I remembered something. She probably didn't know who we were seeing.

But then again, her cheerfulness made me nauseous.

Sora was first inside and he went straight to the front desk. Slamming his hands loudly on the desk, getting the young nurse's attention, he shouted, "What room is Kairi Kalladay in!?"

"Kalladay, um…" she flipped through the pages in her clipboard as the rest of us caught up. "She's in room 302." Her caramel eyes looked to Sora.

"Thanks," he said, whisking off again.

The nurse looked confused.

"What way is room 302?" Riku asked calmly, making the nurse blush.

"It's on the third floor, first door to your right," she blushed.

"Thanks."

Selphie, Riku, and I chased after Sora who was going completely the wrong way.

Pushing past angry doctors and surgeons, Selphie bellowed, "Sora! Kairi's on the third floor!"

Sora stopped, frantically looking for an elevator.

"The elevator's over here!" Selphie called as Riku pushed the red button on the wall.

Sora ran to us, panting.

The empty elevator doors slid open slowly. Immediately, we squeezed inside.

I found the button pad and pressed the three. The elevator doors closed.

A small jolt came from under my feet, signaling that we were moving. An instant later, the doors opened and once again, we sprinted out.

We sort of scattered along the way and I rammed my face right smack into a door. Rubbing my now sore nose, I peered up at the white numbers on the green door.

301

"I found it, it's over here," I called. Sora, Riku, and Selphie raced back to my side.

"Ready?" Riku asked, looking down at everyone.

We all nodded except for Selphie who gave her small 'yep' instead.

Riku's hand enclosed on the golden knob; with a click, the door opened. In there was a brunet girl. On her wrist was an I.V. and her leg was up in a blue sling. The room was bare and white, like my room… Kairi had a monitor next to her, keeping track of her heartbeats. It read that she was stable.

As we approached her, I noticed how peaceful she looked. It was as if she was sleeping. Eyes shut, lips pressed, hair spread on the pillow; anyone would ask if she were sleeping.

Wordlessly, Sora sunk into the small stool by her bedside. Quietly, he stroked her hair, wiping the auburn strands from her face. His hand returned limply to his side.

"Kairi," Selphie sobbed, tears falling from her cheeks.

I held onto Riku for comfort.

Sora was taking it the hardest.

"Kairi, if you can" Sora started.

"Talking to her isn't going to bring her back," Riku said.

"Shut up!" Sora snapped, glaring at Riku. Then his face softened as he turned to gaze down at Kairi.

"Kairi, if you can hear me," Sora started again, taking her hand, "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

Nothing happened. Sora's face fell, growing paler.

Realization hit me that I was never going to see Kairi again. Nor would she ever speak to me. I had lost a friend. Sora had lost his lover and his best friend.

Suddenly, Kairi's hand slightly moved, gently squeezing Sora's hand.

Our eyes widened.

Maybe there was hope after all.

"Kairi," Sora said, flashing his trademark grin.

"Maybe she will wake up," Riku said, smiling a little, obviously relieved that Sora was right.

The door behind us swung open. A nurse, an elderly one, carrying a towel and water stepped in.

"Oh, there aren't supposed to be visitors," she informed.

"B-But her hand moved," Sora argued.

"That's impossible, this patient hasn't responded at all since she came," the woman barked.

My heart dropped.

Kairi's hand squeezed Sora's again.

"See!"

"Oh my goodness, doctor!" the woman dropped her things and rushed out the door.

Loud commotion came from the hallway. In stepped the man in white. Glasses perched on his nose, black hair topping his head.

He walked straight over to Sora, wearing a fake smile as he kneeled down. Riku, Selphie, and I were ushered out of the room by that pesky hag. Still, I heard and watched from the doorway.

"Young man, can you show us what you did?" the doctor asked in the tone used to talk to a six year old.

Sora nodded. "Kairi, squeeze my hand again," Sora said softly.

She stayed motionless, except for her hand. She squeezed his hand again.

"Remarkable! She never responded to anyone but you," the doctor explained.

"She's kind of stubborn," Sora chuckled.

The doctor made some marks on his clipboard.

"We need to ask her a series of questions to determine her condition. I'll write, you ask," the doctor said, getting his pen hanging from his white uniform pocket.

"Okay, but can you let my friends in again?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yes," the doctor chuckled. He ushered the nurses out and let us back in. Now it was only the doctor, Sora, Selphie, Riku, and I.

The doctor gave Sora some directions while we stood out of the way.

The first question was to squeeze Sora's hand at any name she recognized.

Sora: squeeze

Riku: squeeze

Selphie: squeeze

The list went on and finally, my name.

Namine: squeeze

I was relieved that she remembered everyone's names, including mine.

Next question: Who was she?

Kairi answered her bio completely correct; her age, her name, height, weight, all of it.

The questions continued on and Kairi answered them all. She knew who she was, her friends, everything, even math.

Kairi was still in there.

"Can I stay here?" Sora asked as the doctor stood up.

"You can but I can't say that it's all that comfortable to sleep sitting up."

"Thanks, I guess I'm staying," Sora grinned. "Tell Ms. Futoni that I'm staying until Kairi wakes up."

"What?" Riku was about to argue but I stopped him. He looked at me incredulously.

"This is what Sora and Kairi want," I said.

Riku looked to his feet. "Fine," he sighed.

It was 2 to 1.

* * *

Riku, Selphie, and I went back to Riku's room but not before telling Ms. Futoni about Kairi. With a smile, she approved of Sora's decision to stay by her side. 

It was about ten at night when we got settled in. I still shared a bed with Riku and Selphie was still on the top bunk. Every minute, she was getting paler. What was even worse was that she hadn't eaten since she heard about Kairi. That was over twenty four hours ago.

Selphie and I were lying in our beds when Riku stepped in, just getting out of the shower, his hair damp and a towel hanging from his shoulders. He wore a navy blue tank top (men's of course) and black baggy pants. After putting his dirty clothes in the basket in the closet, he came straight to me, sitting on my bed.

I was lying straight out, staring at the ceiling.

My dead eyes looked at Riku. He was just as pale as me now, which was bad since he wasn't that pale before. I flipped my wrist over and stared at the purple veins that kept me alive. Then I looked to Selphie, who kept her face in the pillow. Her legs were outstretched, giving me a good look at how pale she was. She wasn't as pale as me or Riku but her island tan had disappeared. Now her skin was pasty, unhealthy.

Riku put a hand on my stomach since I was on my back.

"Don't worry; things are looking good for Kairi. At least she's responding," Riku soothed.

I held his arm, cuddling to it as much as possible like a little kid, desperate for attention.

Chuckling weakly, Riku laid down next to me, gently nudging me closer to the wall. He sat up a bit to touch the lit golden lamp. The light disappeared.

Riku laid back down. I cuddled into Riku's chest, my face being covered by some of his damp, platinum hair.

It was almost Christmas. It sure didn't feel like it. It felt more like hell. No presents were probably going to be given this year.

Suddenly, Selphie started coughing, starting to choke.

"Selph!" Riku shouted, turning on the lamp and jumping out of bed. Riku climbed up the bunk bed ladder and onto her bed. She was coughing, clutching her neck.

Riku's eyes widened.

"Nam, get her inhaler! It's in her bag!" Riku ordered, holding Selphie in his arms.

I did as he told. Quickly, I scrambled through her bag and on the very top was her orange inhaler.

"Here!" I called, tossing the inhaler to him.

Riku caught it and took off the clear lid, putting part of it between her lips. She stopped coughing but at first, her breaths were longer, her stomach sucking in more than it should have. Eventually, her breathing evened and her eyes opened.

"Ri…Riku…?"

"Thank God. You had an attack Selph, you almost died," Riku said.

"I did?" Selphie squeaked, looking down at me. I was standing on the floor with worried eyes. I nodded.

She looked at Riku, then to her feet.

"You're feeling okay, right?" Riku asked.

Selphie didn't look up but she nodded. Riku let go of her and hopped off the bunk. Then he handed me her inhaler to put away.

We stood in silence, Selphie on her bed, now staring blankly at the ceiling, me sitting on my bed, and Riku looking intently out the window.

The tune to Green Day's song _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ started playing.

Riku pulled out his cell from the top drawer in the corner of the room by the window and flipped it open.

"Hello."

"Sora! What? Slow down," Riku said.

A few moments passed by in silence, at least to me and Selphie.

"Right, bye," Riku said, closing the flap to his blue cell.

"Who was it?" Selphie asked, looking down at him, out of her daze.

"Sora, and the doctors said that Kairi is expected to wake up in the next week," Riku grinned.

"Really!?" Selphie shouted.

"That's great," I smiled.

Riku put his phone away, his lips in a smile, clearly satisfied with how the night turned out.

His fingertips touched the golden lamp, giving the room darkness. Pulling up the blue bed sheets, he tucked both himself and me in. His arms wrapped around me for the rest of the night.

* * *

My blue eyes opened slowly to a gray world. I stood up and looked around. Nothing but gray swirled around me. 

Suddenly, a girl in a white dress came into view. She was standing up, her back to me, her mid length auburn hair draped over her shoulders, staring into the distance as if she were waiting for something.

"Kairi," my lips didn't move.

The girl turned. Her eyes were as blue as always.

"Namine," her lips moved, turning into a gentle smile. "Has Riku been taking care of you?" She put her arms behind her back, her right hand gripping her left elbow as she walked around me. Her feet danced on air.

"Yes," my lips still didn't move.

"I'm sorry," Kairi apologized, stopping her tracks around me. Her eyes focused into the distance. "I'm sorry for putting you guys in so much pain."

"Kairi…"

"Tell Sora and the others that I'll be back soon," she said, turning to me with a pure smile.

"Kairi!"

I felt my lips finally move but a blinding white light blinded my eyes.

"Kairi!"

There was no response.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I shot up. 

"Nam?" Riku mumbled, looking at me hazily.

Sweat dripped down my face, my palms soaked, as was my chest.

"Kairi, she's going to wake up soon," I said, hopping out of bed and racing to my suitcase for a change of clothes.

"What?" Selphie asked, sitting up.

It was dark so I couldn't read anyone's facial expressions.

"Ho do you know?" Riku asked, shuffling out of bed and coming to me, putting a hand on my shoulder from behind.

"I saw her, in my dream. It was her, I just know it!" I shouted, tears in my eyes as I turned around to face Riku.

Riku's hand dropped.

His face panned down, most likely to study me.

"Let's go."

Selphie hopped out of bed immediately with a loud thump.

"You better be right Nami!" she yelled with a smile.

Her cheerfulness was returning.

We all changed into the clothes we wore earlier. Riku then held up some car keys.

"How about we take my dad's Pontiac?" he smirked.

Selphie and I smiled, determination at full capacity.

* * *

Riku was a good driver, getting us to the hospital in record time safely in his white Pontiac with Selphie and in the backseats. 

Quickly finding a parking hole, we sprinted out of the car and into the lit hospital entrance.

**Broken heart, **

**One more time**

**Pick yourself up,**

**Why even cry**

All of us, despite the doctor's warnings, ran to the elevator. The empty doors opened and we climbed in, doctors chasing after us. They were too late. The doors shut.

**Broken pieces**

**In your hands**

**Wonder how you'll make it whole**

I pressed the red button that had a three written above it.

**You know, **

**You pray**

**This can't be the way**

**You cry,**

**You say**

**Something's gotta change **

**And mend this porcelain heart**

**Of mine**

**Of mine**

The doors opened and we raced out and around the corner.

**Someone said**

"**A broken heart,**

**Would sting at first**

**Then make you stronger"**

**You wonder why this**

**Pain remains**

**Were hearts made whole just to break**

Riku's hand gripped the golden doorknob, turning it. Hearing a click, it opened.

**You know, **

**You pray**

**This can't be the way**

**You cry,**

**You say**

**Something's gotta change **

**And mend this porcelain heart**

**Of mine…**

**Creator, **

**Only you take**

**Brokenness**

**And create it**

**Into beauty**

**Once again**

Sora's face was resting on Kairi's bedside, his hand linked with hers on her stomach. His blue eyes cracked open.

**You know, **

**You pray**

**This can't be the way**

**You cry,**

**You say**

**Something's gotta change **

His head moved upward as he blinked, getting a grip on life. His eyes were hazy at first, but they cleared.

"Riku?"

**You know, **

**You pray**

**This can't be the way**

**You cry,**

**You say**

**Something's gotta change **

**And mend this porcelain heart**

**Please, mend this porcelain heart**

**Of mine**

**Of mine**

Two more cerulean eyes cracked open.

"Sora?"

**Creator**

Her hand squeezed his a little tighter. Sora's head whipped back and stared at the brunet who had awakened.

"K-Kairi?" his voice cracked.

**Mend this heart**

Sora sat, frozen in place. His eyes remained on his lover.

Suddenly, she jumped into his arms, letting go of his hand.

"Sora…Sora…" she sobbed, tears falling from her face, her porcelain heart weeping.

"Kairi, welcome home," Sora said, shutting his eyes, putting his arms around her.

* * *

Kairi was extremely lucky. She hadn't lost any of her memories, she woke up within three days of the accident, and her brain was intact. She could walk but due to the hip injury, she had crutches. Plus, she was excused from PE for the rest of the year. 

Lucky!

Selphie had jumped in and gave Kairi a huge hug! It knocked Kairi back into her pillow. Selphie sobbed and apologized, saying she didn't mean what she had said about never wanting to see her again. Kairi chuckled, hugging her friend, apologizing for telling Tidus. The two smiled and laughed.

When Riku came around, he pulled me to her bedside with him. Selphie was still hugging her friend and Sora was on the stool, his grin came back to life. Kairi asked if Riku took care of the others and he didn't have to say a thing, Selphie screamed a 'yes' instead.

Kairi looked to me.

"Thanks for passing my message," she had said.

We shared the same dream! The others looked confused but I smiled back.

_Dear Journal,_

_Kairi's back and school has started. And everyone was worried when they heard what had happened. She came back the same day school resumed so most assumed she had broken her leg. Sora hasn't left Kairi's side since. As for Selphie, she's still avoiding Tidus. Sora, Riku, Selphie, and I all had a small "Welcome Back" party for Kairi. Still, Christmas was kind of skipped this year. Oh well, there's always next year._

_All that matters is that Kairi is still here._

End of Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter 10 is uploaded! And Kairi is perfectly fine...just on crutches. Her side of the car wasn't all that damaged in the accident. Now the tragedy is over and the humor is coming back. Now that I think about it, it's getting closer to the end.Six chapters or so left. I'll update probably tomorrow since I'm still working on chapter 12 and I like being ahead. **

**The song bolded above is _Porcelain Heart_ by Barlow Girls. It really fits the scene. But it took me an hour to copy it on becasue they went line by line and it's a four or five minute song... Go to YOUTUBE, they have KH videos with the song!!!**

**Still, the document on my computer looks better on Microsoft Word. The title is in a box with 2 small pictures of a character below.**

**I even made a cover, theme song, and maybeI'll do anending song. The theme song is _All the Things She Said _by T.A.T.U**

**The cover features Namine and Kairi.**

**I'll update when I finish chapter 12 and I'll tell you this, there IS a SEQUAL and probably a third one too. I'm planning on asking my friend, the obsessed one, for some ideas. And she says she wants to start an account. She's a good writer so if she does start one, I'll put her pen name down here in another chapter. If you like Sora, Kairi, or Riku, even Zexion, Tifa, and Cloud, she'd probably write about them. I'll find out if she started an account when I go back to school. R and R or I won't update. The more reviews the I'm writing because I like too. It's qite easy for me to stop updating.**

**And this story, which is the reason I changed it from humor, is more randomized so if you have ideas, you can tell me them in reviews and I might use it. I didn't come up with Sherman the goat on my own. This story, like one I read im Naruto, can be funny, tragic, anything. I might include some horror. **

**If you think: Axel, Roxas, Olette, and Larxene have had no parts, in about four or five chapters, they'll be the stars in one. **

**Till next time. Oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...sadly...**


	11. Chapter 11: Selphie's Crazy Driving

**Year 1**

**Chapter 11:**

**Selphie's Crazy Driving and Tidus' Tutoring**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Selphie whined.

It was Monday and the driving portion of our Driver's ED test was starting in PE for us freshman. Exploratory was cancelled for the next few months due to upcoming exams and the driving test. No one, not even Sora, that I knew of, had failed the written portion but now there was the actual driving…

As long as we passes both tests, even with retakes, we'd get our licenses when we came back from summer break, sixteen or not.

"Selphie, you'll do fine," Kairi soothed as she crutched across the campus with us. We were in our uniforms, heading for PE.

Kairi didn't get to take the driving portion of the test yet because of her leg but she took and passed the written part. I was nervous as well about the driving test. Riku had told me to not worry, it was easy. So says the man with the license and the 4.0 GPA.

Selphie was freaking out. She was clumsy and she really wanted a Corvette. Her parents promised her if she passed that she'd get a Corvette this summer so everything was riding on this.

In Destiny High, each kid gets two tries. But if you failed the first time, how would you pass the second time? Besides, there's only a week span between the test and retake. Maybe Kairi would because she'd be taking it with the flunkies the second time since she'd be off crutches. Either that or you get extra practice with someone who passed but that takes up free time. Since exams were coming up, (it was January) everyone needed cram time.

I felt bad for the seniors, especially Yuffie…

Riku helped me, Kairi, Sora, and Selphie study, since I asked him sweetly and gave him a kiss.

"No, I won't do fine, I'm gonna fail!" she said, her head hanging down depressingly.

"We'll be there with you, two friends and the instructor come in the car with you, remember?" Kairi gigged.

"Oh yeah, isn't that cheating though?"

"Not if we don't give you any pointers, besides, the instructor tells you what to do anyway. As long as you follow directions, you'll be fine," Kairi reassured.

"At least we're out of PE for two weeks," I added.

"Yup, and except for days used for the driving tests, we get extra cram time the others don't," Selphie smiled.

"There's always a positive side to any situation," Kairi said as-a-matter-of-factly.

We laughed.

"Now let's go take that driving test!" Selphie bellowed.

"Yeah!" Kairi and I shouted.

* * *

"Um…g-guys…I-I'm not s-sure about this anymore," Selphie stuttered when we got to the course. 

We were at the parking lot course, by the main office, (which was rather large) a red car with a sticker saying STUDENT DRIVER on the driver's side. It wasn't a sports car, that was for certain. Since it was in teacher order, my class was going today and my turn would be somewhere in the middle.

Poor Sora was second.

The sophomores didn't have PE because of the driving exams so they also got the cram time but they were allowed to go in the cars if a freshman picked them as one of the two students to go. In any case, Riku would be going with me, I already told him that.

The students sat in a large group, some further away than others but the PE teachers were all around so it was impossible to escape.

Most students took this time to talk and cram at the same time.

We had our bags so we could study if we wanted too.

Kairi, Selphie, and I watched as the first name was called and the rather tiny girl and her shy friends loaded into the car. Cones were all around for direction and safety. The large ones were around the cemented area where the majority sat, studying or waiting to take the test.

It was smarter to sit in the front if your turn was coming up because if you weren't there in sixty seconds, you basically failed the test.

The examiner had a loudspeaker so people could hear if their name was called.

Plus there was a stereo system around us.

Rule 1: Don't sit by the speakers. Teachers yell.

As Kairi, Selphie, and I settled near the front, left corner of the sitting area by the office, two arms wrapped around my neck protectively.

"Riku," I moaned as his lips touched my neck.

"Ew, get a room!" Selphie stuck her tongue out childishly.

Riku let go and came around to stand beside me.

"Hey," Sora grinned from behind Riku.

"Were you there the whole time?" Kairi asked suspiciously from her sitting spot on the cement.

"Yep," Sora laughed, rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Sora, who're you taking in the car with you?" Selphie asked.

"Kairi and um…I don't know."

"Take Nami, she needs to see someone drive before her turn comes up," Selphie suggested.

"Ok, I'll take Kairi and Namine," Sora grinned.

"Sora Brasher!" the instructor yelled through his loudspeaker.

"Guess it's our turn," Sora said, helping Kairi to her feet.

Riku pulled me into a quick kiss before letting me go.

As a threesome, Sora, Kairi, and I went to the instructor.

"Hello, my name is Rufus, and I'll be your instructor today," the young blond man introduced.

Rufus helped Kairi into the backseat of the car and I got into the other side, behind Rufus.

Sora was in his spot, his seatbelt buckled as Rufus held his clipboard in his hands.

"Okay, here are the keys and first off, start the ignition," Rufus said, handing Sora the keys.

Nervously, Sora put the keys in, turning them. The engine came to life.

"Good," Rufus said, marking on the paper clipped on his clipboard. "Now, put the car on reverse and ease your foot on the gas."

"Right." Sora pulled the gearshift into reverse, looking through the back windshield as he eased on the gas.

"Good, good, now shift it out of reverse and drive around the course, avoiding as many cones as possible."

Sora nodded and with his hands on the wheel, led the car through the cones, not hitting a single one.

I had to admit, he was good.

"Very good! Now step on the brakes, we're going to park."

Sora eased his foot onto the breaks. The car stopped by a parking space.

"To park, pull into the parking slot and ease on the breaks."

Sora parked in perfectly.

"Good, now pull out and we'll start vertical parking."

Sora backed the car out of the space.

"To vertical park, pull ahead of your parking space, switch the gearshift to reverse, and carefully back into the space," Rufus instructed.

After pulling the car ahead, Sora put his hand over the gearshift, putting it into reverse. Carefully and ever so slowly, he eased the car back into the space.

"Very good! You have just earned a driver's license. Don't get into any accidents for a year, and your license is final."

Sora drove back to the spot, stopping the car and grabbing his paper. He scored all points. A perfect 100.

Helping Kairi out of the car, Sora, Kairi, and I went back to the crowd.

"Well!?" Selphie shouted.

"Perfect score," Sora grinned.

"No way!" Selphie snatched the paper from his hands, skimming the entire page, her mouth agape.

"I'll be damned," Selphie said, handing Sora back his paper.

"Selphie!" Kairi said.

"Can't believe you got perfect score," Riku said.

"Ha! Beat that!" Sora smirked.

"I did, I got a bonus point for showing the teacher how to drive backwards," Riku said.

Sora's face fell. "I want a do over."

* * *

I had taken my test, Riku and Selphie in the backseat, scoring a ninety, pretty good if you ask me. 

"Good job," Riku said, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Mm thanks," I said, looking around my shoulder to smile at him.

"Oh, you tell her good job but not me," Sora whined.

Riku glared at him. Then his arms unhooked from my shoulders.

Then, Selphie's turn came up. Luckily, Tidus wasn't around.

"Selphie Tilmitt!" the loudspeaker sounded.

"Oh no!" Selphie cried.

"Take a chill pill, you'll do fine," Kairi soothed.

Selphie looked to her feet.

"Maybe."

Kairi, Selphie, and I all went to Rufus, the examiner, again.

"Hello again, ladies," he said. "Since I've seen most of you already, my name is Rufus if you didn't know."

Selphie loaded into the driver's seat while Kairi and I went into the backseat…again.

"Okay, here are the keys, first, start the ignition," Rufus instructed.

Nervously fumbling the keys, she started the engine.

"Good, now use the gearshift to put the car in reverse and ease your foot on the gas pedal."

Selphie did as she was told but the car jerked back when she slammed her foot down on the gas pedal.

"That was a little too rough, try pressing lighter on the pedal," Rufus said, making a mark on his paper.

"R-Right," Selphie stuttered.

"Now, try to drive around the course, avoiding the cones," Rufus stated.

Without a word, Selphie's hands gripped the wheel tighter. Her foot hit the gas pedal, the car speeding ahead.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" she screamed, screwing her eyes shut as the car hit the cones.

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

I shut my eyes as did Selphie.

Rufus hit the brakes on his side as we sped closer to the bushes.

The car jerked upward, my head smacking the back of the seat. With a loud screech, the car slowed down.

I opened my eyes.

The car was half perched on a curb, the bushes scraping at the red paint. The cones were all knocked over, some smashed beyond repair.

Selphie definitely didn't pass.

Her eyes were brimming with tears as she panted; her hands firmly on the wheel.

"I knew I'd fail," she cried, jumping out of the car. Selphie sprinted off through the crowd.

"Go after her," Kairi ushered, sitting up.

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

Opening the car door, I sprinted off after her, through the staring spectators.

"Nam!" Riku called, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around. Concern was written all over his face. "Are you injured?"

I shook my head. "I'm worried about Selphie."

"Let's go after her," Riku said.

I nodded.

Together, we ran after our friend.

* * *

Selphie was sitting on the curb in the center quad surrounding the fountain. The sides of her face rested in her hands as she sulked. 

Riku and I were about to got comfort her until we saw a familiar boy. One with a surfer tan and blonde hair. Tidus.

"Hey Selph, what's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She blushed and looked away, at her feet.

"I…I failed the driving test," she admitted.

"So? You can redo it next week," Tidus said, taking a seat next to her.

Selphie shook her head. "N-No, you don't understand. I crashed the car."

Tidus couldn't help but smile. "If it helps, I'll show you how to drive since I passed with flying colors," Tidus grinned.

"No, you don't have to" Selphie started, shocked at his proposal.

"Too bad, I insist and that means you have to accept," Tidus interrupted.

"But"

"I won't take 'no' as an answer, see you tomorrow at free period," Tidus said, walking off.

"But"

He was already gone.

"Selphie!" I shouted, running to her with Riku close behind.

"Nami! Riku!" she said, shocked we were hear. "You heard huh?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"Oh, what am I going to do!? I can't go!" she said, messing up her hair wildly.

"Sure you can," I said.

"Wha? Do you know anything?" Selphie said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah. I know that you have a great personality and good looks," I reassured, patting her on the shoulder.

"Really?" her face lit up.

I nodded, smiling.

"I'm going to put on my makeup," she announced proudly, marching away.

Riku and I exchanged glances.

"Does she know we still have eighth period still?" Riku asked.

"Let's not bother her now," I chuckled nervously.

Riku shrugged.

* * *

School ended, and yes, Selphie skipped unintentionally. Sora and Kairi went out for ice cream after school and Riku and I had a study session. 

I decided to take Riku to the library. Zexion wouldn't mind…right?

Together, we crossed the campus to the abandoned library, making sure to enter quietly.

It was silent when Riku and I put our bags down at an empty table. As we walked around, I noticed a black bag with chains and a normal brown bag on top of one another at another nearby table.

We weren't alone.

Thud!

A few books fell from the nonfiction section shelf.

Riku and I raced over there.

"Oh my God," I gasped.

It was Mikuru and Zexion all right. Except this time, Mikuru was against the shelf blushing like mad as Zexion's hand explored under her shirt, their lips glued together.

They immediately separated.

"Oh, Namine, hi…" Mikuru blushed as Zexion took his hands out of her shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Zexion asked coldly, showing absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

"We came here to study in peace," Riku cut in.

Zexion and Riku glared daggers at each other.

I chuckled nervously.

"Come on, Riku. We can study in my room," I said, pulling him by the arm. His body was stiff at first but he loosened up and followed me to the table and then out into the crisp air.

* * *

Riku's pencil tapped impatiently on the desk as I tried to take notes. If E is 5 

Tap!

Then F is

Tap!

F is

Tap!

I banged my hand against the table.

"Riku, how am I supposed to concentrate?" I asked irritably.

He leaned in for a kiss, drawing back quickly, smirking.

"You wanted a kiss, huh?" I asked apprehensively.

"Guilty as charged," Riku said, raising his right hand.

We were at the new wooden table Selphie had purchased over break which took up most of the middle of the room, segregating my bed from the bunks. It was a low table, allowing us to kneel on our knees while we worked.

On the floor beneath us was a pink, furry rug stretching across most of the room.

The table was littered with text books, papers, pens, highlighters, and pencils.

I was taking notes in my blue, clear notebook. Math, ugh…

"I don't get this," I sighed.

"What?" Riku asked, looking up from his own work. He was highlighting important notes in yellow.

"This," I said, scooting closer to him, pointing at a problem in the text book.

He studied the problem for a second. "Oh, this. It's actually very simple. Watch," he said, snatching my pink mechanical pencil from my hand.

"Hey," I wailed.

"Watch," Riku said, starting the problem.

"Oh," I said when he finished, "I get it." He handed me back my pencil. I put down the pencil and dived straight at Riku, knocking him down on the pink rug.

"Nam?" he asked from under me. My arms wrapped around his neck, my face buried in his shoulder, our bodies pressed together.

"Just a little longer," I begged in a hoarse whisper.

He wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to stay as I was.

I was…warm…

This feeling was magical…I was no longer alone.

* * *

"Namine! Riku!" a cheery voice called. 

It had been a week since Selphie failed and in all honesty, I hadn't seen much of her. Most of the time, she was zonked out on the top bunk or somehow sleeping.

Right now, Riku and I were walking to PE. Kairi was taking her test as well as Selphie.

The orange haired girl caught up to us, smiling broadly as usual.

"Hey," I smiled as we continued down the packed cement path.

"Tidus gave me lessons! At first, I crashed again but now I think I finally got it!" Selphie smiled.

"What idiot let you two borrow their car?" Riku asked, sarcasm present in his voice.

"Well, if you must know, the school did," Selphie snorted.

"Hey, wait up!" a voice called from behind.

Sora and Kairi sprinted up to our group.

"Glad to see you on your feet again," Riku said.

"Thanks," Kairi smiled, proudly presenting the fact that she could walk again.

"Ready for the test?" Selphie asked Kairi.

Kairi nodded. "What about you?" she eyed.

"Tidus gave me lessons," Selphie stated.

"Oh and what else?" Kairi asked, peering closer at Selphie's flustered face.

"T-That's it, he taught me to drive is all," Selphie stuttered, backing away.

"Hmm," Kairi hummed, not believing her.

"Kairi," Sora chuckled nervously.

"Let's go," Kairi said, marching down the path, Sora tailing behind her like a lost puppy.

The five of us proudly marched to the parking lot.

Of course, we sat in the front where we could see.

"Kairi Kalladay," the loudspeaker spoke finally.

"Wish me luck," Kairi said, taking Sora and Selphie into the car with her.

I sat in Riku's lap as we watched Kairi drive perfectly, park amazingly, and score a ninety eight.

Eventually, Selphie's turn rolled around.

"Selphie Tilmitt!" Her name echoed through the audience.

I started to get up but Riku pulled me down. "You aren't going since last time ended so badly."

"Hey, I got practice!" Selphie argued.

"Sora and I will go, how's that?" Kairi asked.

Selphie's face softened.

The three of them reported to Rufus and the dreaded red car.

"Think she'll be okay?" I asked as Riku rested his chin on my head.

"Depends on how well Tidus taught her."

We watched as the car backed up smoothly, pulling forward and maneuvering around every cone. Soon enough, it parked perfectly. A tough A I guess you could say.

But Selphie was a good driver now, whatever Tidus did worked.

"Yes! An A! Hello red Corvette!" Selphie squealed when she returned, flashing her paper around for all to see.

"Good job," I congratulated.

"Thanks, now I have to find Tidus," Selphie announced.

"Selph!" a voice shouted.

The surfer tanned boy ran to us, a grin plastered on his face.

"T-Tidus!?" Selphie blushed.

"Good job! You were awesome!" Tidus grinned.

Selphie blushed, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Two lovebirds," Kairi awed.

"Hey!" Selphie and Tidus shouted in unison, blushing like berries.

Their eyes locked both quickly looking away at the ground soon after.

We all smiled like a Cheshire cat.

Then the bell rung, stinging our ears.

"Sounds like lunch," Sora said, drool coming from the side of his mouth.

"Sora!" Kairi lightly slapped the side of his arm. He straightened up.

Sora and Kairi, Selphie and Tidus, and Riku began walking to the central quad for lunch.

I adjusted my bag in my arms, accidentally putting it upside down. All of my books fell out, including my sketchbook containing the picture of Riku.

"Oops." I scrambled down on my knees to pick up my books.

I kept my eyes on the cement as students brushed passed me, not stepping on me or my things. Two hands began gathering my other things, also getting my salmon sketchbook.

"Ah, thank you," I said as Riku handed me my things.

"Is this your sketchbook?" Riku asked, looking at the front and back which looked exactly the same.

"Y-Yes but" I started after shutting my bag.

Riku stood and up and so did I, soon enough, to my dismay, he opened it. His eyes scanned the pages as he flipped through. He stopped.

His aqua green eyes widened, his mouth slightly open. Then his lips moved.

"T-This is me…" he said in a low whisper.

Was it that big of a shock?

Did he not know I drew? Then again, I can't remember ever telling him that I enjoyed sketching. It was so obvious to me that I forgot to say something.

He closed the precious book, handing it back to me. Without looking at his face since I could feel the blush rising on my face, I grabbed it and put it away.

Our feet tapped in a steady rhythm on the fine pavement.

"You really enjoy drawing," Riku said quietly as we walked side-by-side.

I kept my gaze to the ground. Riku's stare bored into me, leaving goose bumps on my skin.

"Yes," I said inaudibly.

"It's nothing to be shy about. You're really good," Riku said.

I looked up at his smiling face with hope gracing my pale features.

"One of these times, I'll take you to a place where you can draw as you like, sketching beautiful pictures." Riku's gaze went to the blue sky. "How does that sound?" he asked, looking down at me.

I scooted closer to him as we continued walking.

"That would be nice," I smiled.

_Dear Journal,_

_Riku likes my sketches! I'm so happy! Maybe I'll watch him play basketball one of these times. He did promise to take me to a place where I could sketch. I wonder where he'll take me…_

End of Chapter 11

* * *

**Chapter 11 done! Yes, I updated early but hey, I got 3 reviews in a matter of hours.Oddly, I type more over the week, if I'm not at school, than the weekend. Thank you RoxasTheOtherfor pointing out my mistake in chappie2 andfixed it. Yes, I mess up Sora's last name often. Most of them I have found but thanks for pointing that one out. **

**Preview: **

**_"Come on in," Kairi smiled as we carried our bags through the door._**

**_There wasn't any room for me, was there...?_**

**_"I...have no family..." he trailed off, not looking at me._**

**_"Nam, what is this?" he asked, holding up my hand, facing my palm towards me. _**

**That's all you get. I took this straight from the finished product. When I get 10 reviews, I'll put it on. I could use the extra time to type up chapter 13. So R and R if you want the next chapter. PS: You can review again, 10 reviews is 10 reviews.**

**Oh and from what someone I knew said, I'm going to clarify, _"El Spinacho"_ is not a word. **


	12. Chapter 12: Easter Break Part 1

**Year 1**

**Chapter 12:**

**Easter Break at Destiny Islands: Part 1**

Each year, for two weeks, kids get sent home for Easter break. Well, that time was magically approaching and of course, I wasn't going anywhere. 

Kairi, Sora, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were going home. Riku was being pressed by them to go home too since I lied and said that I was traveling halfway around the world for the break. 

Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas were going home to Twilight Town for the break. Cloud and Tifa were going to Tifa's for the holidays in Midgar. Leon, the one who Selphie was adopted with who moved out from their home two years ago, was going to Midgar as well. Mostly because Yuffie lived there as well. 

-Since it seems like people (you guys) might have the impression that these cities are scattered across the world, I'll tell you where they are. Japan is made up of four major islands. Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku, and Kyushu. Then there are the thousands of tiny islands. Destiny Islands happens to be apart of that mass. Twilight Town is in Shikoku, Midgar is in Hokkaido, and so on and so forth. 

The day before we were to depart, Kairi noticed that I wasn't packing. Then she asked me, and since I was a bad liar, she figured it out. She figured out that I was planning to spend two weeks alone. Thinking I was still a little suicidal (see chapter six) she told the others. Riku was about to not go home but then Kairi came up with an idea: that I'd stay with her over the holidays. 

Selphie and the others loved the idea. They called her approving parents and the arrangements were all set. So here I was, sitting beside Kairi, Selphie, Sora, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka in a black SUV limo, heading thirty minutes away from campus. 

Soon enough, we were there.

* * *

Kairi's house was large, amongst many other homes similar looking on the outside surrounding it down a straight street that curved left at the end, leading to more houses. The streets were wide, expensive cars parked on the driveways, inside closed garages. 

The house the limo stopped beside was white, large, at least three stories high, wooden, a row of windows near the fine, circular, tiled roof. Fresh cut green grass surrounded the driveway, not a mushroom in sight. The roof was cut off from the first rectangular portion of the house, starting newly on the entrance to the far right. A brown door plated a glass inlay on top shining yellow in the sunlight welcomed us. A large, clear rectangular window stood proudly beside it.

"We have to unpack at our houses, we'll be over when we're done," Selphie said. 

Everyone but Kairi and I went to their own homes, Sora being only a few doors down and Riku across the street. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka lived around the corner. 

"Come on in," Kairi smiled as we carried our bags through the door. 

"Wow," I awed. 

The white staircase wound upstairs, being one door down from the front door. The floor was white, spotless, leading around the entire first floor. 

The living room had a soft, white fake polar bear rug under the table and furniture, ending at the fireplace. One large, black leather, family couch, which could fit an entire family of six, wound fully around the edges of the rug, sitting in front of the large, plasma TV by the corner of the wall. 

Fully seen and without a protective wall was the kitchen. The black granite counters, wooden cupboards, and fake fruit basket plopped in the center of the front counter. Wooden tiles covered the small flooring to the tiny kitchen under the stained steel fridge. 

Two barstools sat neatly on top of a rose rug by the empty counter. 

The clear, sliding door led to small backyard full of green grass as neat as the front yard grass. A small flower garden with rose bushes and other assorted flowers sat by the brown fence in the very back, a small guppy pond to the left of it. 

There was another door but it was closed.

"Let's go upstairs," Kairi smiled. 

We went up the white railed, wooden stepped staircase. The steps were covered in a blood red carpeted rug. 

Most doors on the second floor were closed. The walls were white, the floors were blood red like the steps. 

"This is my room," Kairi smiled, opening the white door with the sign saying KAIRI'S ROOM painted in glitter and covered in jewels and pink fluff.

The room was smaller than my own at home but much more colorful. Light purple walls, stuffed animals laid neatly on a white shelf above her pink sheeted bed in the corner, and a desk opposite of it with a new looking IBM sitting on its surface. Her floor was wood, a light blue rug in the middle. Her closet was behind a white door. Posters of her favorite bands hung on the walls and ceilings. 

On the far wall, was a collage of pictures on a wooden poster board. I couldn't help but stare.

"You can look at the collage if you want," Kairi smiled, plopping her suitcase on her bed. 

Shyly, I entered her room, crossing the borderline of what belonged to her and what belonged to her parents. I put my bag down on the floor by the door and walked up to the wall. 

The pictures were clumped together. There were just so many. 

One had Sora on the beach with Tidus, both grinning giving peace signs. They looked about ten.

Another had an eleven year old Riku giving a ten year old Sora a noogie. 

One, a more recent one, had Kairi, who had short hair, and Selphie, who looked practically the same, playing volleyball on the beach. 

A picture that appealed to me was a picture of them when they were about six. Sora had a white T-shirt with the letter F painted sloppily in blue on the front, grinning widely, his hair still defied the laws of gravity. Next to him was an older, cooler Riku, wearing his I'm-better-than-you look. On his shirt was the letter R painted in blue. Kairi was next to him, blushing slightly with an I on her shirt. Selphie was laughing, showing off her E. Tidus had a triumphant grin as he bared his N. Lastly, there was the Hawaiian tanned Wakka, smiling, with his painted D. 

F-R-I-E-N-D

There wasn't any room for me, was there…?

"Hey, wanna see your room?" Kairi asked, knocking me out of my daze.

"Sure," I said.

Taking my suitcase, I followed Kairi out of her room.

Stopping at the door across the hall, at the other end, Kairi put her hand on the golden knob.

"This will be your room," Kairi smiled, opening the room up proudly. 

The room had light blue walls, a white bed, and an empty desk opposite of it. The floor was wooden covered by a pale blue rug, like the walls. There was a white door for the closet.

It was the same size as Kairi's. 

"Oh, and I have a little present for you," Kairi said, sprinting back to her room to get the mysterious present.

She returned a minute later, holding something behind her back, smiling slyly. 

"Ta-da!" In her hand was a framed picture of Riku that looked recent. "It was taken last summer at the beach." She put it on the desk. He had a small smile, his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a sleeveless, black, zipped shirt. It had a high collar, reaching below his chin. 

I blushed.

"Don't worry, he won't see," Kairi said, putting a finger to her lips. "You can keep it too."

"Thanks," I said. This picture would be good over the summer when I wouldn't see him.

"The bathroom is right across from your room," Kairi said as she walked out of my room to unpack.

"Isn't there a third floor?" I asked.

"That's just the attic," Kairi chuckled. Then she left, closing the door gently behind her. 

I unpacked my clothes first, putting them on the free hangers in the closet. 

My bathing suit and clothes I don't hang up went in the drawer by the desk.

The white curtains by the closed window fluttered a bit when I closed the drawer. 

"Let's get some fresh air into this stuffy room," I though aloud as I slid open the window. A sea breeze hitting my face.

I could see the beach from my window, the one that I hadn't been to yet. 

"Nam, if you're done packing, come downstairs," Kairi called from the other side of the door. 

"Alright," I called back meekly. 

After shutting my window again, I trotted out the door and down the long winding steps. 

Standing at the end of the staircase were Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Riku, and Sora. 

"Nami!" Selphie bellowed, hugging me tightly.

"Can't…breathe…" I wheezed.

"Sorry," she apologized, quickly releasing her death grip.

"Mm," I groaned, stretching out my cracked back.

"So what are we doing guys?" Tidus asked. "I can't stay cooped up inside a stuffy, old house." 

We chuckled. Tidus was definitely…cocky…

"Not even if we watched movies?" Kairi said cleverly. 

Tidus' face dropped. "What kind?"

"Mm, dunno," Kairi shrugged. 

"How about shopping?" Selphie suggested with a squeal. 

"No!" Tidus snapped. 

"Blitzball," Wakka suggested in his normal Jamaican accent.

"No way," Selphie said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Okay, everyone, let's just vote. Blitzball, shopping, or watching movies, you decide," Kairi sighed. "If you want to play Blitzball, raise your hand."

Tidus and Wakka raised their hands. 

"Raise your hands if you want shopping."

Selphie raised her hand. Tidus smirked and Selphie stuck her tongue out.

"Watching movies."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and I raised our hands. It was four to one to two. Watching movies was chosen.

Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka all sighed. 

"So what movies are we watching?" Sora asked. 

"How about _Titanic_?" Kairi suggested. Selphie squealed. 

"Ew, not another girly movie," Tidus groaned. 

"Well what do you want to watch Mr. Man," Selphie growled.

"Uh…_Spider-man_…"

"Gah, no!" Selphie choked.

"We're not getting anywhere. How about everyone bring back their favorite movies from their house and we'll decide then," Kairi sighed.

"Okay," Selphie agreed chirpily.

Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Sora, and Riku left to go get some videos. Meanwhile, Kairi and I prepared the popcorn. 

"We can sit on the couch and use the big TV but we need some blankets," Kairi said as she put the bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"I'll get them but where do you?" I started.

"In the hall cupboard upstairs near my room," Kairi said with a smile.

I hurried upstairs in my white T-shirt and jean khakis. Sure enough, the hall cupboard was right by Kairi's room. I opened it and found four large blue blankets. I tugged them out and hauled them downstairs to the large leather couch. Kairi, in her blue tank top and jean shorts, had the large, family sized bowl of popcorn on the floor in front of the couch. 

"Your parents won't mind all of us being here?" I asked as I set down the blankets.

"No, they won't know since they're both on a business trip and won't be home till Easter. But they know you're here since I called them."

"I see," I said, feeling guilty I asked.

"What about your parents?" Kairi asked.

"My step mom doesn't work but I never see my dad unless it's on a special occasion which normally happens once a year."

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Kairi apologized.

"It's okay, my step mom's really nice so it wasn't like I was always alone," I smiled, knowing that wasn't the full truth. 

Kairi found the remote and put it down on the couch. 

"I haven't seen any kids outside, where are they?" I asked.

"Hmm, oh, we're the only kids who live in the neighborhood."

"Really?" I gaped.

Kairi giggled. "Yep, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Suddenly, a familiar brunet clown bounced in, tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his face on the marble flooring.

"Oh, Sora, are you okay?" Kairi asked with concern as Sora stood up, rubbing his nose. 

"Yeah and here are the DVDs I brought," he grinned, handing Kairi three DVDs. 

"_Star Wars_, _Star Wars_, and more _Star Wars_, Sora, did you bring anything besides _Star Wars_?" Kairi asked, waving the DVDs in her hands.

Sora rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh…"

Kairi sighed. "You're hopeless." 

"Did Sora bring _Star Wars _again?" Riku asked, entering the room.

Kairi nodded.

"What did you bring? And don't tell me" Kairi started.

"No, I didn't bring _Star Wars_. I brought some horror videos instead," Riku said, handing Kairi the DVDs.

"Hmm, ooh, _Alien VS Predator _and _Jeepers Creeper 2_, you're awesome Riku! At least you didn't bring _Star Wars_ again, unlike someone…" Kairi glared.

"Look, I said I was sorry," Sora said. 

I sat on an open spot on the couch, amused by Sora and Kairi when Riku walked over to me. 

"The movies aren't too scary for you, right?" Riku asked.

"Mm, I never watched them," I answered honestly. I never was good with scary things and I hardly ever watched TV.

"What? You've never seen _Jeepers Creepers_?" Sora gasped.

I shook my head. 

"Should we watch them? Namine doesn't seem the type addicted to horror flicks," Kairi said.

"I'm okay," I said. "How bad could it be?"

"Hey guys! Selphie is here!" Selphie bellowed, bouncing in. Her orange sundress flapped around wildly with her exuberant entrance. 

"What did you bring?" Kairi asked, putting the others DVDs down by the DVD player below the TV.

"_She's the Man _and some _Reba _episodes!" Selphie squealed.

Kairi sweat-dropped as she put Selphie's DVDs by the others.

Tidus and Wakka came in soon after, bringing _Jurassic Park_, _Shrek_, _Dragon Heart, _and _Spider-man_.

"Dude, again with _Star Wars_?" Tidus exclaimed when he heard that Sora had brought _Star Wars_…again.

We settled on the couch and floor, using extra pillows as mats. Kairi and Sora were on the far left, sharing a blanket, Kairi leaning on Sora's shoulder and Riku and I next to them, also sharing a blanket, my head resting on his chest as his arms wrapped around me. Wakka was on the end, leaving Selphie and Tidus to share a blanket on the floor. 

At first, Selphie was beat red but when Tidus flashed a grin at her, causing her to become putty in his hands. She sat knees up and her arms around them, next to Tidus who was sitting Indian style. And yes, they shared a blanket. Tidus and Selphie both hogged the popcorn.

First, we watched _Jeepers Creepers 2. _It was…the scariest thing I had ever seen. 

Each time the ugly thing showed up, I gripped onto Riku's arm. He took the opportunity to let me cuddle into his chest. Kairi whimpered at each part, snuggling her head into the crook of Sora's neck and as for Selph, she screamed… Then Tidus had to hold her since she took most of the blanket to hide her face. 

Eventually, the movie ended. 

I was clutching Riku's arm, tears in my eyes, Kairi looked half decent, but her eyes were widened a considerable amount, and Selphie was sobbing in a satisfied Tidus' arms. The guys looked happy.

"That was" Selphie sniffled.

"Awesome!" Tidus exclaimed. He looked to us for cheering he never received. Embarrassed, he sat down roughly by a giggling Selphie. 

"What now?" Kairi asked, getting the DVD out of the player. 

"_She's the Man_!" Selphie bellowed.

"Hell no!" Tidus shouted. 

"We watched the horror flick now its girls' choice!"

We all sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The movie triple date plus Wakka ended at about nine at nigh. Kairi and I waved everyone off as they took their DVDs and headed to their own homes to get some shuteye.

Kairi closed the front door. 

"I'm going to take a shower. You can use the shower across from your room; I'll uses my parents'," Kairi said as she went up the steps, her hand sliding on the railing.

"'Kay," I said, tailing behind her. 

I went to my empty room, turning on my lamp before grabbing my nightgown, shampoo and conditioner, razor, and brush. With my white towel, I stalked a few steps out the door to the bathroom, leaving the light on knowing I would return shortly. 

Closing the door securely, I set my things down. Soon enough, my clothes fell to my feet. My pale legs got me to the shower. My hand turned on the hot water. It was definitely refreshing to wash my hair. It could be so unruly at times.

Thoughts poured into my head like the water on my head. 

This place was so different from home. I didn't play solitaire and sit in my room all day, sketching my dreams. I didn't think about Mom, Dad, or Laurett much either. Most of my thoughts revolved around Riku.

What were his parents like? 

The water stopped as soon as I turned it off and I put a towel around my slim form, stepping out of the shower. I grabbed my nightgown and after I put it on, I brushed my hair, watching as it soon draped wetly over my shoulder. With all of my things, I went back to my room. 

My back was to my bed as I shut my door. I turned around, my muscles eased from the shower.

"Ah!" I dropped my things from my hands.

"Hey Nam," Riku said from his comfortable spot from my bed.

"R-Riku?" I said as I bent down to gather my things.

"Why are you so shocked to see me?" he asked innocently. 

"Well why are you in my room?" I snapped back, putting my things away in their proper spots.

Riku tore his gaze from me to the blue ceiling. "I…I just wanted to see you." Something in his voice said there was more.

"You're not telling the whole truth," I said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm," he smiled, closing his eyes. "You know me too well." His aquatic green eyes looked at me. My heart melted. 

"What is it?" I asked, leaning closer to him.

"Lay down and I'll tell you," he said, moving over.

Slowly, I laid down next to him. This was the first time I had ever been the one closest to the floor. It felt…odd…

I snuggled closer to him, seeking his warmth that I gladly received, my face at his covered chest.

He was still dressed.

"Did you even go home?" I asked, eying him.

"Nope," he answered simply, wrapping his arms around me. I noticed his shoes were in the corner of my room.

"Why aren't you at home? You should be with your family Riku." I struggled to sit up but he kept me down.

"No."

"What?"

"…"

"Riku, tell me, please," I begged softly, kissing the spot below his chin.

"I…have no family…" he trailed off, not looking at me.

Something in my heart told me he was lying.

"Riku, please…" I tried again.

"Fine, you caught me," he barked, glaring at me. 

I lowered my head.

He gave an irritated sigh. "I'm sorry…it's just that I don't like to talk about it."

My head snuggled into his shoulder. 

"My mom died when I was young. After that, it was just me and my dad. But he was a workaholic so he was never around. He grew to expect me to be perfect and when I made a mistake, he yelled or hit me. Around the time I was twelve, he started to ignore me as if I never existed. If I talked to him, he wouldn't even look at me. Now, he's dating again, bringing home various sluts. To put it bluntly, my dad's a bastard. I hope he rots in Hell."

"Riku." Tears gathered in my eyes. This whole time, I thought I had it bad when someone I cared about was suffering so much. 

"You know, my mom died when I was six and I haven't cried since that day."

"Do Sora and Kairi know?"

"Yeah but Selphie and the others don't."

"Riku, you…you can cry you know. It's better that way. I'm right here," I said softly, my head now on his chest.

I felt his breathing shake and I sat up, watching him as he tried to cover up the tears with his hair.

Riku sat up as well, still hiding the tears as he slid his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. 

His back trembled but he stayed silent, weeping soundlessly. Gradually, he lowered me onto the bed, keeping his face buried behind my shoulder. We laid on our sides, holding each other through the misery and the pain. 

It must've been unbearable, knowing your own father didn't love you. 

"My mother died of illness on her bed; I was holding her hand…" Riku trailed off, shaking uncontrollably. 

"Ri…ku…"

"That's why I was so scared when you tried to take your own life. The first time I saw you, I saw something in your eyes that reminded me of myself. I don't know how much longer I could've lasted without you Namine."

Riku held me tighter.

Tears fell from my eyes. "I won't ever leave you Riku," I promised.

"Thank you, Namine," he sobbed.

We pulled away to look into each other's eyes. The tears were gone from his face. Our eyes shut as we locked our lips together. His tongue asked for entrance, which I gladly gave him, and our tongues danced. Minutes flew by until we separated, gasping for air. 

"H-Hey Nam?" he asked, still out of breath.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you cry so much?" Riku asked hesitantly.

"I… When my mom died, I was alone for what seemed like forever. Even with a family, I had no friends. Most kids just teased me. And the only way I could let out that sadness was through tears. Actually, I developed a worse habit but…Laurett and Dad told me to cry. They said that the tears would help. It didn't really but I quit the other habits that worried them so much. The doctors say that it's from the trauma of my mom's death that I cry so much. Every time I cried was because…because I was reliving the moment my mom died!" 

Each time I shed a tear, my memories, the ones I wish to forget, come back into my head.

"Nam, we need to quit dwelling on the past and move on." Riku sat up and looked down on me. "Let's do it together," he smiled. 

"Yes," I nodded.

No matter what though, I couldn't believe that I could let go of the past, no even with Riku by my side…

Though I was teased, I could never bring myself to hate others. I had a stable family and now I had friends. I never hated the kids that teased me…because I believed the same thing they did…

I shouldn't be here…

* * *

The gray sky, clouds, smoke…

I whirled around, in my white dress, to see the highway, cars set on fire, flipped over. A tow truck was flipped over; the back end was set on fire as oil puddle around it. I could see the man in the truck. His head was on the wheel, blood pouring from his hairline, his brown beard soaked in crimson liquid. Suddenly, the fire spread over the oil, a large rumble coming from the spot as the vehicle became completely engulfed in flames. 

I stumbled back, falling on my bottom roughly. Tears welted in my eyes as I stumbled away. A sharp pain erupted throughout my body but I ignored it, desperately crawling away from the scene. Shards of glass imbedded in my skin, tearing at my flesh. The pain became unbearable when a shard punctured the heel of my foot. 

"Ah!" My hand slapped the tarred road, something sharp cutting the palm of my hand. I collapsed on my side, still sitting up, bringing my hand up to my face. 

My eyes broadened. 

Red with blood, my hand was a mess. Scratches, cuts, scars, it covered my entire hand, transforming it into a bloody mess. 

BOOM!

I looked behind me to see a green minivan being impaled at the windshield by a log from another tow truck that was swerving ahead wildly. 

The minivan screeched the other way too fast, causing it to flip over. It flipped over, debris flying every which way. With an earsplitting crash, it tore through the guardrails and down the ravine, plunging out of sight. 

Still frozen from the shock of the car heading down the ravine, I jumped when I heard a piecing honk, the tow truck swerved to its left, flipping over. 

It was heading rapidly to me. 

Screaming, unable to hold the tears back, I tried to crawl away but the shard in my foot went in further when I slammed my foot into the pavement. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screeched. 

The sun shone barely through the clouds, illuminating the scraped red paint, barred bumper, and the terrified man's face. His red cap flew off. 

On my deathbed, I gazed to a familiar pine green van. A little girl with blonde hair in a small ponytail, clutching a white crayon looked to me. Our eyes met as her car windshield became impaled by a log like the other car. 

Her face was unreadable. There was no terror, no fear, just confusion. 

The van veered to the right, the tires coming off the dried tar, going into the air. It reached the ground, doing a series of flips, stopping on the edge of the guardrail, swaying a bit as the front end dangled on the edge. 

With one last tear, a gust of wind came, taking me with it. The car flew by, my body disappearing with it. 

"Nam, Nam," a seraphic voice called. 

Light dimmed in my eyes, eventually growing brighter.

I shifted my gaze from the plain ceiling to the person next to me. Riku…

"Ah…" I couldn't speak, my throat was dry.

"You had me worried there, I kept shaking you but you didn't wake up," Riku said with a relieved sigh.

He was…worried…?

"I…I'm okay," I said, sitting up weakly. 

"You sure?" Riku asked, putting a hand on my back as I wheezed. 

It was…a dream…? Whatever it was, it took the breath right out of me.

"Y-Yeah," I wheezed.

Riku lowered his stare. I was clutching my right hand like I did in my dream. 

"Your hand, let me see," he said gently.

Hesitantly, I held up my hand limply.

He took it into his own hands and flipped it over, opening my palm. Riku's eyes widened as his grip weakened on my hand.

"Riku?" I asked, worried. 

Was there something wrong with my hand? All I noticed was that it was completely numb.

"Nam, what is this?" he asked, holding up my hand, facing my palm towards me.

My pale white hand had a bloody mark on it winding around in the shape of the sun.

Suddenly, the marks seemed to dry up, leaving the small amount of blood on the surface of my hand.

"It's…gone…" I said quietly.

Riku turned my hand and saw that the marks had disappeared.

"Does this happen often?" he asked, letting go of my hand.

I shook my head.

He sighed. "Let's go get something to eat." He shifted himself out of bed and started out the door.

"I'll be down in a sec," I said, "I need to change."

Nodding, he closed the door.

I collapsed on my bed. What was happening to me? I held up my hand.

Whatever it was, it could endanger me and those around me.

_Dear Journal,_

_What are these mysterious cuts appearing on my hands? What is with the dreams? What's happening to me?_

_I'm scared._

_I don't want to die…_

End of Chapter 12

* * *

**Oh no! Is Namine going to die? Yes, this part and some upcoming ones are supposed to make zero sense. It will in the end though...well, sorta...**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I've only just started less than a month ago and I've already got 12 reviews! And, if I feel like it, I might make some bonus chapters and if you review, you can request who you want and I'll make a chapter on them. I'm already planning out one on Zexion and Mikuru, or it might be apart of the story, I haven't picked. **

**I feel that the seniors haven't had much screen time so I might add Yuffie and Leon in more often, if I can. **

**And, you can make a request in reviews for a chapter on a couple. You can choose:**

**-Zexion/Mikuru**

**-Roxas/Olette**

**-Sora/Kairi**

**-Cloud/Tifa**

**-Leon/Yuffie**

**It will be in the story or as extras in the end.**

**Remember, R and R. **

**Previews for next chapter:**

**_Riku...please be alright..._**

**_"It's a papou fruit."_**

**_What was happening to me?_**

**_"Nam, open your eyes!"_**

**And here are some characters in the sequal so far that haven't made an appearance:**

**-Yuna**

**-Rikku**

**-Paine**

**Plus, there's a love triangle! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll create the sequal! There might be a third...**


	13. Chapter 13: Easter Break Part 2

**Year 1**

**Chapter 13:**

**Easter Break at Destiny Islands: Part 2**

I dressed in a tan cardigan with a loose white shirt underneath and a pair of washout colored jeans. My hair was in a loose ponytail, draped over my shoulder as usual.

Cautiously, I flipped up my palm again. It looked perfectly fine. 

Without a second though, I left the room, closing the door behind me. 

The staircase, long as usual, was empty as I headed down it slowly. With my clumsiness, I went slowly, taking each step one at a time.

Riku was sitting in one of the barstools, Kairi opposite of him, mixing a bowl of batter. They looked happy. 

"Hey," I said.

Riku motioned for me to come over. I went over rather quickly but timidly. I sat in the stool beside Riku as Kairi continued to bake.

"So what are we doing today?" Kairi asked cheerfully, putting the batter on the waffle iron.

"It's warm today. Wanna just go to the beach?" Riku suggested coolly. 

The beach…a place where I could sketch… Was this the place Riku wanted to take me?

"Yeah! Nam, the beach here is great. Plus, you can draw," Kairi said excitingly.

"Are Sora and the others coming?" I asked.

"Oh, I have to call them!" Kairi raced out of the kitchen and to the phone by the wall on the other side of the counter.

"I guess I'll go home and get my stuff and get cleaned up," Riku sighed, getting up from the barstool.

Was his dad home?

"A-Are you sure, I can come" I started, getting up and chasing after him.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Riku smiled as he exited through the front door.

"O…kay…" I stood there, my hand outstretched at the empty space.

Was he really okay? I had to admit that I was worried. Sometimes boys could be so stubborn though. They never revealed their thoughts on things or accept help. Boys were so independent.

"Hey Nam?" Kairi peeked her head from the corner wall, the portable phone in her hand. 

"Yeah?" I turned around, hiding my worry through a smile.

"You should get ready; I've already called Sora and Selphie who said they're coming."

"Okay," I said, walking up the steps. 

Kairi put the phone back to her ear before I lost sight of her from the second floor.

I went to my room and pulled out my pale blue bikini and changed. The bikini had straps and was plain. No jewels, designs, just a solid color. 

Over that, I put on a sky blue tank top and mini jean shorts. 

Riku…please be alright…

Quickly, I slipped on my blue flowered heels, grabbing my beach bag with suntan lotion, a brush, a pencil, and my sketchbook.

I slipped out the door.

Kairi was a quick dresser. She was already downstairs on the couch in a black bikini top with pink outlines and pink straps. She was wearing a tied long skirt, part of the swimsuit set likely, with the same color and design. She wore flat black sandals.

"Hey Nam, I have a question?"

A question… I should be the one asking the questions.

"What did you and Riku do last night?" she inquired.

"Ah!" My face went red. What kind of question was that?

"N-Nothing," I stuttered, sitting down next to her on the leather couch.

"Really?" She peered closer at my face. It was obvious she didn't believe me.

"Y-Yes."

"Hmm…" She pulled back. Then her mouth opened.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She grumbled, getting up as I did the victory dance in my head.

It was Sora in red trunks and a black T-shirt, holding a ducky inner tube and a beach bag. It was a Donald Duck inner tube.

"Sora…" Kairi moaned.

There were two things. One: why was Sora holding a ducky inner tube? Two: why did he have an inner tube at all?

I hid my face in my hands, trying not to laugh.

"You had to bring Donald Duck, didn't you? First _Star Wars_ and now this. Sora, what am I going to do with you?" Kairi groaned.

"Yup," Sora beamed.

Kairi had the look of doom all over her face.

Her boyfriend was definitely insane, that was for certain.

The doorbell sounded again.

"Hey peoples!" It was none other than Selphie Tilmitt herself. She wore her orange one piece with a short yet loose orange tank top over it. She wore jean shorts like me. 

"Hey Selph," Sora grinned, still standing up.

"Ducky?" Selphie raised any eyebrow, pointing at the duck Sora was holding.

Sora beamed.

"Oh God," Selphie slumped a bit.

"No kidding," Kairi said.

"I'm coming in so if you aren't decent, cover yourself up or say something," a cocky voice called from the door.

It was…Tidus in blue trunks and a white buttoned over shirt. In Tidus' case, unbuttoned, his toned chest making Selphie drool on the floor.

He looked straight at Sora's duck.

"Again?"

Sora nodded.

Tidus groaned like Kairi and Selphie. 

"Wakka told me to tell you he has to work in the shop today so he can't come," Tidus said, straightening up.

"No wonder I couldn't get a hold of him," Kairi said.

"Hey," another voice came.

"Riku!" Sora bent over to peer at his best friend who was coming into the living room. Riku was black swim trunks, black sandals, and his black, zipped up, sleeveless, collared shirt. He had a black beach bag. So to put it bluntly, he was wearing all black.

"We can walk to Kingdom Beach from here," Kairi said.

We all nodded in agreement. It was only a mile or so away…

* * *

"Yay, the beach!" Selphie squealed sprinting down the hill we were on. Kairi, Sora, and Tidus followed after her while Riku and I walked. 

Selphie took off her tank top, shorts, and her heels, running into the blue ocean water. 

Kingdom Beach was incredible. The water was crystal clear to where you could see the fish swimming by, the sand was like white crystals, slipping through your fingers smoothly, and it was the perfect spot for a sunset. 

There was a waterfall up some wooden steps, glittering brightly in the rays of the sun. A dirt path led to a shaded area. It looked like there was some sort of hole, what was it? There were a few palms by it.

On the edge of the dirt path was a ladder leading up to what looked like a boat…? There was a small bridge with three boats tied to it near the boat.

Then there was a shack that led to the wooden bridge connecting to a small chunk of land further in the water. From what I saw, there were palms and an odd looking tree sticking out to the side.

There was a heavy wooden door leading to the cover further down.

"Hey, let's sit down," Riku said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay," I smiled.

We found and open spot on the sand and Riku set down my blue towel. Both of us sat down. I held my knees to my chest while Riku had his legs stretched out straight.

I watched Sora go into the water, ducky around his waist as he pulled Kairi in with him. Everyone but Riku and I had their extra clothing off.

Selphie played volleyball with Tidus, both very competitive. 

"Hey Riku?" I said as I put in some lotion.

"Hmm?" 

"I wanna go explore the beach," I whined.

I wanted to see that island.

"Fine, we'll go to the cove."

Riku stood up, offering his hand down to me.

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. Together, hand-in-hand, we went through the door leading to the cove.

The cove was a wide span of crystal sand, the water coming in further than on the seashore. There were a few wooden steps leading up to the wooden watchtower. Some grass grew here and there. 

Riku led me to the watchtower, leading up to the watchtower across the wobbly, stilted bridge. A metal pipe looking thing stuck out horizontally on a long winding wire leading down to a wooden platform.

I gazed in utter awe at the crystal sand below, the water coming in closer than on the seashore. Palm trees were spread, shading the back area. A stone platform sitting below a star looking design in jumping distance from some tree head against the wooden wall.

"Wow," I said.

"Like it?" Riku nuzzled his head in the bend in my shoulder.

"It's beautiful."

No beach in the United States could measure up to this. 

"Can we go to the island?" I asked, pointing to the small piece of land.

"Sure, I have something I want to give you there," Riku said, pulling away.

He went down the ladder first and I came down second. In case I fell, he'd be there to catch me. 

Then, as soon as I got down, we headed back to the seashore and to the shack leading to the bridge.

* * *

The island was small, the five or so palms standing in the center. A ladder in the water created a safe way up from the sea. The tree that kept me curious was indeed odd looking. It was thick, palm like leaves at the end. It went up and stretched off the island a bit. Despite that, it was still sturdy. 

Riku began to climb it and grabbed something from the leaves…something yellow. 

"What's that?" I asked as Riku came to my side.

"Your present," he smirked. 

"Huh?"

He handed me the large yellow fruit. It was thick, a leaf on top. The most shocking thing of all was that it looked amazingly like a star. 

"It's a papou fruit."

"Pa…pou…?" 

"If two people share one, their destinies will be intertwined," Riku said, looking out to the vast sea.

I looked at the fruit in my hand. It was just a myth but I would do anything to…

I tore the fruit in two, handing the other half to Riku.

"Here," I said.

"So you believe it?" he smiled mockingly.

"N-No! I just…" I didn't really know what I wanted or what to say.

Seeming to understand that I was tongue tied, he took the fruit and took a bite. 

Smiling, I took a bite of mine. It was one of the best things I had ever tasted. Like a lemon but sweet like a strawberry. 

"So?" Riku asked. "What do you think?"

"This tastes really good," I said honestly. 

"Glad to hear that."

I stopped eating. "You haven't shared this with another girl, right?"

"No, I told you you're the only girl I have ever even dated."

Satisfied, I finished up my share of the papou. 

"We are living Sora and Kairi's dream," Riku said.

"Huh?"

"They both want to share a papou fruit but they won't admit it," he clarified.

That was so like them. 

"Want to go back to the others?" Riku asked.

"Sure," I said. 

As a couple with their destinies intertwined, our hands locked together, we went back to the seashore where everyone was.

* * *

"Nami! Riku!" Selphie waved. She had the ball tucked under her arms. It looked like her and Tidus were having a full out volleyball war.

Kairi was building a sand castle. It didn't look half bad either. Sora was with Donald in the water

"Hey," I said. 

Riku and I went back to my towel.

"Nam, Riku, come for a swim!" Sora called.

"I could use a swim," I said, taking off my extra clothes.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go with you," Riku said, unzipping his shirt and pulling it off. 

With Riku, I ran to the water. The first time it touched my toes, I pulled back.

"It's cold!"

"What do you expect, this is the ocean, not a hot spring," Riku said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Then there are sharks!" I said. For as long as I could remember, I had a phobia of sharks. That was from watching too many things on _National Geographic _I suppose.

"Actually, no, the sharks hate this place, not enough fish," Sora said.

"Oh." It was official, I felt dumb.

"Come on," Riku sighed, pulling my arm. He drug me in slowly. It was cold but I got used to it. Riku stopped pulling me in once I was in waist deep. That was Sora's Q to jump out like a monster behind me and knock me in.

Cold! 

"Sora!" I came up, drenched and freezing. Sora was beside me, laughing his head off while Riku tried his best to keep a straight face. But I knew he was laughing like Sora in his head.

Revenge!

I dunked under, disappearing under the water that was almost six feet deep. 

The water stung my eyes when I took a glimpse to see where Riku was. I closed my eyes to the darkness, swimming straight ahead. I lunged out of the frigid liquid, the warm air hitting my skin as I wrapped my arms around a surprised Riku. 

My stomach lurched as we fell back into the water with a splash.

Waves of salt filled my senses. I couldn't get to the surface, my limbs froze, my right leg in pain. Leg cramps! My right leg glued in place, my muscles unresponsive to my will.

I opened my eyes as my arms drifted away from Riku's body. His hair flowed in every direction, his eyes opened as well. Our eyes locked. With all my hearts, I hoped my eyes bled out my message.

Then my world went dark. 

Death, it would happen eventually, to some sooner than others.

Darkness overloaded my mind. 

It was weird.

My life didn't pass before me, no, I was engulfed in darkness. 

I was alone.

"Caw!"

A raven sat by my head, its eyes red with bloodlust. Its wings flapped wildly, a pendant around its neck shining. It was silver in the shape of a sun. The same design as my cut…

I tried to move but my body stayed limply on the ground. 

Clunk!

My wrist moved. I looked over to see a silver cuff around it, a chain attached to it, stretching into the abyss. My wrists, my ankles, they all were in cuffs. 

I opened my mouth to scream. Nothing came from my muted voice.

Tears gathered in my eyes.

'Where am I?' I shouted mutely.

The raven looked down at me. With a loud flap of its wings, it disappeared into the darkness. My chains evaporated into black feathers that flipped in the air, defying gravity. They seemed to be going in slow motion. With a small clink, they evaporated into black dust.

I tried to move, speak, anything. I was helpless. 

What was happening to me?

A hand reached out, grabbing my wrist briskly as it pulled me up to the surface quickly. 

Air filled my lungs as I gasped for air, my eyes blinded by rays of sunlight. A stinging ache filled in my head. I clamped my eyes shut. The salt had gotten to my eyes finally. 

Electricity pulled through my body as two heat sources held me.

"Nam!"

Riku?

"Nam, open your eyes!"

My lips parted as I took a deep breath, my eyes snapping open. The oxygen loaded in my lungs but it wouldn't come out. Wheezing and coughing up bits of water, I gazed up at Riku, into his worried eyes. His platinum hair dripped clear droplets of water on my cheeks.

His arms held me but we were still in the water.

"Nam! Riku, is she okay?" Sora shouted, running to Riku's side.

I cringed as the tight squeezing of my muscles pumped through my leg. 

"Nam!" Riku shouted.

"What's wrong with her?" Sora shouted, clearly freaking out.

"M-My…l-leg…" I whispered, throwing my head back in pain, sputtering out some water.

"Leg cramps!" Sora said.

Riku adjusted his arms to hold me higher as his feet drug him out of the water.

"Nam!" many concerned voices shouted. Their faces were a blur around me.

"I'll take care of her," Riku said, putting me down gently on the towel.

His hands wrapped around my right leg, starting to massage it. The pain eased of only a little.

Riku's hands, rough from sports and life itself, continued to massage, passing over my milky skin. His fingers released slight pressure on my upper leg, soothing it along with my pain.

"Riku, I'm okay," I said in a soft voice.

His eyes focused on my face. 

"You really scared me back there," he chuckled quietly.

I smiled. "I'm okay," I said, sitting up weakly, my back leaving the fabric of the towel.

"You just didn't come up," he spoke, looking to the others who had gone back to their original activities. Selphie was now burying Tidus in the sand, Kari was collecting shells in a plastic bucket, and Sora was playing with his black Nintendo DS he brought.

"My leg froze on me," I said, fixing my gaze on him.

"That's enough swimming for today."

"I second that," I agreed humorously, raising my right hand up.

"If I bring my things over, does that mean I can stay with you over break?" Riku asked hopefully.

"Why are you asking me, ask Kairi," I laughed.

"Have it your way," he said, standing up. Calm as usual, he stalked over to Kairi who sat on a rock, examining her shell. 

She looked up to him with a smile, exchanged words, then Riku came back, a triumphant smile on his face.

"She said I could," he announced, sitting down next to me. "But she says I have to stay in your room."

"What? How am I supposed to get any sleep?"

"I won't keep you up that long," Riku smirked.

"I highly doubt that," I said.

"Hmm." He leaned in and pecked me on the lips, his lips soft on mine.

"Hey, lovebirds, if you're done, play a game with us!" Tidus called. Blushing, both Riku and I noticed Sora, Kairi, and Selphie were by his side.

"Do you want to join them?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"Sure," he said. Jointly, we joined our friends by the volleyball net Tidus set up.

"What are we playing?" Kairi asked.

"We're playing" Tidus started.

"Extreme Hide-and-Seek!" Selphie interrupted, throwing her arms up enthusiastically.

"Isn't that a kid game?" Sora sweat-dropped.

"It's extreme though!"

"I have to go with Sora on this one, what's the difference?" Kairi sighed, disappointed.

If this was their idea of fun, it was boring.

"It goes like this. One person is _it_ and the rest of us hide. It sounds simple but when a person is found, the person _it_ blows this whistle. Everyone comes from their hiding spots and the person found must choose either truth or dare. If they don't do either, they're _it_. Oh, and did I mention the person _it _has to take a truth question when they find someone. Each time a person is found, the person _it _gets to choose who takes their place if the person found does their truth or dare challenge/question," Selphie explained. 

"Oh," we all said. 

This version sounded much, much better. 

"So, who's _it_?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not. So, I'll pick a number between 1 and 100 and whoever's the furthest is _it_," Selphie said. "Since you asked, you get to go first Nami." 

"Um…62…" I tried.

Selphie turned to Kairi.

"50," Kairi guessed confidently.

"25," Sora guessed nervously.

"73," Riku guessed serenely.

"Tidus?" Selphie turned to the boy net to her.

"Hey! I made the game too; I shouldn't have to guess yet!"

"Too bad! You said I wasn't going to be it first round but you never mentioned yourself!" Selphie shouted.

A storm of wind and rain came upon the two as a lightening battle begun, the electric bolt shooting out of their eyes.

"Fine 99, happy now?" Tidus barked.

The storm disappeared.

"Yep, and you're not it anyways. The number was 67, so Sora, you're _it_. Go close your eyes and count to 50!" Selphie said. "And no peeking!"

Sora grumbled but went up to a palm tree and put his head on it, beginning to count loud enough for Selphie to hear.

Selphie raced off to the cove. 

"Come on," Riku rushed, grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me into the water.

"Selphie never said we had to stay on the island," Riku said as we got deeper into the water.

I stopped. I couldn't go in any further. Last time, I almost drowned. Who knows, I could get another cramp. 

"Oh right, here," Riku said, bending down a little. "Climb on my back, I'll get us there," Riku said.

"A-Alright," I stammered, carefully putting my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso.

Riku paddled out further with me on his back, seeming to have no problems. The ride was very smooth. For a basketball player, Riku sure was a good swimmer.

Eventually, he was in the back of the small isle by the wooden ladder. There was a bit of land where we could stand. 

I peeled of Riku's bare back, my feet hitting the land. I was only knee deep in water now.

"How will we know when Sora's found someone?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be the lookout," Riku reassured. 

Lookout for what?

I just smiled.

Riku carefully peeked around the island, barely putting his head out.

"Sora's looking around the seashore. Now he's going into the cove. We're pretty much safe now," Riku said, coming back to me.

I smiled. That meant we could pretty much go back to the seashore. This hiding spot worked out pretty well.

"If we're going the seashore, I'm taking the bridge," I said, climbing up the ladder.

"Hey, wait up!" Riku said, following after me up the ladder. 

No one was on the seashore when Riku and I arrived there. I plopped down on the sand, sighing loudly.

"When you do that, you get sand all over you," Riku said.

"Oh man! Now I'm itchy!" I shot up, desperately wiping off the soggy sand. Can't say that did much good.

"Here, stay still," Riku sighed, coming behind me. His hands softly rubbed off the grainy pieces of sand, going down my back and moving to my thighs.

The blush rose to my face. No way, he was done. Doing my back is fine enough!

"Riku!" I yelped when his hand traveled too far.

"S-Sorry," he said, pulling his hand away. 

Did he just stutter?

"Did you?" I started, spotting the blush on his face as he looked awkwardly to the sand.

"Shut it!" he snapped.

I laughed. Riku was actually embarrassed. I mean, he was the Sex God himself though he never actually did _it_.

Though he wanted to…

"Nam? Riku?" 

That voice…

We whirled around to see Selphie, Tidus, Kairi, and Sora.

"You all hid in the cove?" I asked.

Everyone but Sora nodded.

"How'd you guys manage hiding in the seashore?" Kairi asked.

"It's a secret," I smiled.

"So who was found?" Riku asked, looking down on Sora.

"Selphie!" Tidus grinned as Selphie groaned.

"So, truth or dare Selphie?" Kairi asked.

"Dare me!" Selphie grinned, cheering up.

"I dare you…" Sora trailed off. "I dare you to kiss Tidus!" Sora grinned.

"What?" Tidus and Selphie shouted in unison.

"Kiss Tidus," Sora repeated.

Tidus and Selphie turned beat red. She stepped closer to him, their lips inching closer together. 

"Oh, and include some tongue action too," Sora added.

Selphie growled at Sora but then smashed her lips against Tidus', shocking him. 

After about ten seconds, she pulled back, blushing like mad.

Tidus looked just as flustered.

"Now its Sora's turn!" Selphie shouted, pointing an angry finger in Sora's direction.

"Let's see…a good truth question, oh, here we go. Do you love Kairi?" Selphie asked, and evil smile plaguing her face.

"I…well…I um…yes," Sora flushed, hanging his head.

Kairi's face flushed as red as Sora's.

Selphie laughed. "Revenge is sweet and I get to choose whose _it_…"

"M-Maybe we should stop before Selphie does something drastic," I said.

"I agree," Kairi said. 

"Wow, it's getting late already," Selphie said, looking at the sunset. Orange, yellow, red, pink, and purple littered the sky in an assortment of various shades, the shadowing on our skin more noticeable. 

"I have an idea. Let's start a bonfire!" Kairi suggested.

"Yeah!" Selphie squealed.

* * *

"Wow, the stars are so pretty!" I awed.

The white lights twinkled in the purple night sky everywhere, some creating different shapes and designs. 

I sat by Riku, my extra clothes on. Everyone had their cover-up clothing on since the nights got chilly. The cold bit at my bare skin as I rubbed my hands on my arms for warmth. 

The fire burnt in the center of our group. The boys, mostly Riku and Tidus, brought back some driftwood and Kairi started the actual fire. I put my chilled hands near the fire, a blanket of warmth engulfing them. 

Riku put his hands on my shoulders, bringing some warmth from the fire to my frozen shoulders.

Kairi was leaning on Sora's shoulder lovingly while Selphie and Tidus "secretly" scooted closer to each other.

My back was to the sea.

"Look!" Selphie exclaimed, standing up.

I turned around, sand in my fingers. In the center of the night sky was a moon, shadowed a brilliant shade of rosette pink. But the moon wasn't a sphere. No, it was in the shape of a heart…

In my fifteen years of life, I had never seen anything so amazing.

"The moon is" I started, getting to my feet dizzily.

"Kingdom Hearts," Riku whispered.

"What?" I turned to him.

What was Kingdom Hearts?

"Kingdom Hearts is only a myth. When the moon turns into the shape of a heart, that means many hearts, souls unborn or being reincarnated, are released into our realm, the realm of the living," Kairi explained, standing up as well. 

"Some hearts stay on Earth or move into other worlds that exist somewhere in the boundless sky," Sora added, looking at the starry sky.

"There is a legend that three heroes, a Keyblade warrior, a princess, and a brave but troubled friend saved Kingdom Hearts from Nobodies and Heartless, those without souls. But in the end, the Keyblade warrior and his friend who bared a darker version of the Keyblade disappeared, their souls going into Kingdom Hearts, creating a haven for the dead and unborn," Riku said, not switching his gaze from the moon.

"What happened to the princess?" I asked.

"No one knows. She returned to this island which was their home but she too disappeared," Tidus answered.

"We've seen sketches of the heroes. They look like Sora, Riku, and Kairi," Selphie piped in.

"Really?"

"Yeah and they might've even had the same names as us," Kairi said.

"The Keyblade wielder and his best friend who wield the dark Keyblade fought over the princess's affections. The princess loved the Keyblade warrior so the dark Keyblade warrior went to the darkness. The Keyblade wielder traveled to many worlds with two other warriors rumored to be a duck and a dog. They made many friends and defeated many foes along the way. One witch who was the princess's Nobody made from when her heart separated from the Keyblade's chosen one's, erased the memories of the chosen one but she regretted it afterward. Wanting to repent, she had the Keyblade warrior sleep for a year as his memories mended. The darker Keyblade warrior, wanting to awaken his friend, sought out the warrior's Nobody and fought him. But he lost. That's when the darker Keyblade warrior gave into the darkness. In the end, the warriors all met in The World That Never Was. The princess and light Keyblade warrior became whole once more as they became one with their Nobodies," Selphie told.

"The two warriors fought the darkness and won but in doing that, they gave up their own hearts," Riku finished. 

"That's…"

That was so tragic but the tale, it felt so nostalgic… Why?

"The heart shaped moon is Kingdom Hearts, the warrior's eternal battleground." 

"Oh and the light Keyblade warrior wielded a Keyblade called Kingdom Key and the dark Keyblader had Oblivion." 

Oblivion…Kingdom Key…why did that sound familiar?

"And that's the story," Sora said.

"That's interesting…" I trailed off.

I wonder what happened to the princess.

"It's dark, let's go back," Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, I'm in serious need of a bath," Selphie said.

"I'll get my stuff and I'll go to your house," Riku said.

"Sure, but you're staying with Namine, not me," Kairi smiled deviously.

"Whatever you say Princess," Riku retorted sarcastically.

As a group, we walked about a mile back to the neighborhood.

* * *

"See you tomorrow," Sora waved as he went into his house. 

We waved before proceeding inside. Riku already went to his house across the street to pack.

I, like Selphie, desired for a shower.

With my stuff, I went to the bathroom right across from my room and took a quick shower. 

About ten minutes later, I went back to my room, my hair still damp but not dripping. 

"Hey Nam," Riku said calmly from his lounging spot in the center of my bed.

His bag was in the corner of my room by suitcase.

"Did you even take a shower?" I asked harshly, putting my hair products on the drawer.

"Yes, I did," he answered boringly. 

"Good, because I refuse to sleep next to someone who smells," I smiled sweetly but falsely, plopping down on my bed next to him.

He pulled me down gently next to him, pulling up the covers.

"I want to sleep by the wall," I whined.

Riku reluctantly crawled over me and I moved over so he had some room. We blanketed ourselves under the covers before I cuddled into his chest.

"Night," I said.

Riku just switched off the lamp and kissed my cheek once before falling asleep.

This felt so right. For a change, I felt whole and happy. Ever since I switched schools, this feeling has been in my stomach, making me smile. The feeling courses through my veins, affecting my whole body. But, what is it?

_Dear Journal,_

_We went to the beach today and except for the fact I almost drowned, it was pretty fun. But what was that world? And why does the tale of Kingdom Hearts ring a bell in my head and why is it the witch who catches my attention? This is so confusing, I can't stand it!_

End of Chapter 13

* * *

**Sorry it took longer than expected. I'm still working on chappie 14 though so it might take a few days... So, there are no previews but I will tell you Mikuru and Zexion are in chapter 15 so review if you want to see them!But I read this totally awesome fanfiction! I read it until like one in the morning! It's on my favorites, the only M rated one there. I don't get why it's M though...**

**Anywho, here are the poles:**

**Mikuru/Zexion: 2**

**And everyone else is zip! 0!**

**I actually have one preview though for the sequal which will probably be under Humor/Romance: Selphie hates Yuna for stealing Tidus away from her so what happens when you stick Namine, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Rikku, and Yuna on a deserted island after Yuna's boat sinks? Humor ensures, it'll probably take at least 4 chapters! **

**R and R and the sequal will come. And if you want to see a chapter on the couple of your choice, REVIEW! I'll update when I have 17 reviews!**

**Thanks to YOUTUBE, I get done quicker. It's mostly Flyleaf, they are awesome!**

**Remember R and R, now it's bye!**

**Kairi: Really?**

**Angel Aliera: Yes!**

**Sora: (munches on cookie like a chibi)**

**Angel Aliera: You're my favorite (points to chibi Sora)**

**Riku: Why?**

**Angel Aliera: Cause he's eating a cookie**

**Everyone but Sora sweat-drops.**

**Namine: Remember, read and review or else Angel Aliera will get really depressed again.**

**Angel Aliera: I am not depressed! Okay, maybe a little. (I am really depressed, my energy's gone around my friends from being put in the "dumb class". I hit my head on my desk now...)**

**Riku: And she had anger problems.**

**Angel Aliera: I do not! (punches hole in the wall.) Oops.**

**Riku: Uh huh...**

**Everyone but Angel Aliera (who is sulking in a corner): See you at 17 reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14: Easter Break Part 3

**Year 1**

**Chapter 14:**

**Easter Break at Destiny Islands: Part 3**

The birds chimed, the sun shown through the curtains, an array of light flooding the bedroom.

My cobalt colored orbs opened, a small groan escaping my lips. I was never much of a morning person. Two arms we draped around my stomach, not at all constricting me. Carefully, I maneuvered myself around to peer up at Riku's peaceful face. His eyes were shut, his lips slightly open, his breathing even. Silver tresses trailed on my shoulders, the pillow, even Riku's face had a few strands.

Deciding it was time to get up; I moved my body down and out of Riku's grip. His arms dropped a little, but not enough to wake him up. I heard his light snoring as I drug myself from the bed and went to my closet.

Today's wardrobe consisted of a white spaghetti strap top, a blue half sweater with three quarter sleeves, a pair of blue jeans, and blue flip-flops.

Of course I changed in the bathroom. After I put my gown away, I crept downstairs.

As usual, Kairi was making breakfast. This time it was fried eggs, two slices of jellied toast, and a buttered biscuit.

"Is Riku still asleep?" Kairi asked, putting my plate in front of me as I sat myself on a barstool.

"Yep," I answered, bowing before I took a piece of toast and bit into it.

"I swear, he's as lazy as Sora sometimes," Kairi sighed. "Want me to wake him up?"

"N-No, that's okay," I said, imagining the possibilities. Dumping a pail of water on his face, dumping him off the mattress, or worse… I shuddered.

"Suit yourself," Kairi shrugged, poking her fork at the egg on her plate. She carried her plate and utensils to the barstool beside me before she proceeded eating her meal.

"So, what're we doing today?" I asked, my feet swinging below me.

"I was thinking a sleepover or something like that," Kairi said, folding her legs. Her hot pink sundress still beneath her except at her knees.

"That sounds good," I said.

"We might as well invite the boys since Riku is here," Kairi shrugged.

"What is this I'm hearing about a sleepover?" a male voice came.

"Wow, you actually woke up without me having to pour water on you."

"That's the reason I'm up," Riku said. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and white pants.

"Ha, ha, now really, why'd you wake up?" Kairi raised an auburn eyebrow.

"Lost my heat source," Riku shrugged, walking up to my barstool, his hands buried in his pockets.

"Riku, what do you think of a sleepover?" I asked, looking to him with a hopeful smile.

"Sleepover, as long as Kairi and Selphie don't touch my hair, I'm fine with it," Riku said, sending a tired glare at Kairi.

"Aw, but you looked so cute," Kairi pouted.

"Then no," Riku said simply.

"Fine, I, Kairi Kalladay, vow to not mess with Riku Aida's hair. There, happy?" Kairi said.

"That's all I wanted to hear. The slumber party sounds fine."

Kairi sighed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Riku slumped over to the couch, subsiding on it, moving himself so that he lounged on it, his head on the armrest.

"You're as lazy as Sora," Kairi said, rubbing her temples.

"So are you," Riku said composedly.

"You got me on that one," Kairi chuckled.

I picked up my fork and poked at my egg. Sometimes I felt like the odd man out. I just met these people less than a year ago. Some I knew better than others but so much remained unclear to me. Honestly, I didn't belong here; I belonged in the White Room. Sighing, I put a piece of egg in my mouth and chewed dryly.

"Nam," Riku called. Wondering why Riku called my name, I turned to see him signaling for me to come over. Putting my fork down, I hopped off the barstool and walked to the couch's edge.

Riku pulled my arm, drawing me down on top of him in a very suggestive position.

"R-Riku," I stuttered.

His arms wound around my back, my face nestled in his chest, our legs entangled with one another's.

"Now I'm warm," Riku smirked.

What was that supposed to mean!?

"W-What?"

"Just enjoying the time I have left with you," Riku said, misery present in his voice.

"Rik"

"We'll be apart for three months, right?"

"Y-Yes, but"

"I want to be around you as much as possible during that time."

It was true; the cruel fact of summer vacation would pull me away from Riku. Laurett wouldn't object to me staying but Dad would, despite the fact he was never home. More than likely, I wouldn't even see him, let alone tell him about Riku.

"I'll see you the next year though," I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah," he said, pecking me on the lips.

"I'll call the others," Kairi said, a phone in her hand as she disappeared around the corner.

I sat up, Riku sitting up by my side.

"What did they do to your hair?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Don't ask," Riku shuddered, reliving the horror.

"Whatever you say," I smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Just then, Kairi popped in, her smiling face appearing from the corner.

"Everyone but Wakka says they can come."

"Wakka has work again?" Riku asked.

Kairi nodded.

"The party starts at nine," she smiled before hopping off to God knows where, the phone still in her hand.

* * *

Kairi, Riku, and I were curled on the couch together, meaning I was in Riku's lap and Kairi was quietly chuckling at us.

The doorbell rang and Kairi volunteered to get it, hopping to her feet. The blue bowl filled with two bags of popcorn was by Riku's feet, untouched. A few familiar folded blankets were next to the bowl. And the lights were off since we were enjoying the movie _Spirited Away_.

Selphie bounced in, orange spaghetti strap PJ shirt and mini orange shorts, a sleeping bag under her arm. "Selphie Tilmitt is here!"

We all sweat-dropped at her funny antics.

Next to arrive was Sora, and then Tidus.

"I brought _Scream_," Tidus announced, holding up the DVD with a black hooded figure wearing a white mask with holes for eyes and a largely shaped chin and mouth. It resembled the Grim Reaper.

"Huh?" I never heard of that movie.

"It's about a girl who gets mysterious calls and then a cloaked figure carrying a butcher knife stalks and kills those around her," Selphie explained.

"It's good, especially when" Kairi started but Tidus put his hand over his mouth.

"You'll ruin the movie by telling them how it ends," he growled.

"We've all seen it," Kairi argued.

"Fine," Tidus huffed, crossing his arms.

"It was her "boyfriend" and a friend posing as the killers but they DID kill those people. Something about revenge, I forget," Kairi tried to remember.

"We'll just have to watch the movie. Maybe there is a guy who dresses up the Grim Reaper and stalks his victims," Tidus grinned evilly.

Selphie punched him in the arm.

"What!? It's possible," Tidus whined.

"Yeah, it is; but it hasn't happened," Riku said, crossing his arms. It was clear that Tidus wanted to scare me but his plan was backfiring, badly.

"Ooh, burn," Selphie grinned as Tidus lost completely at scaring me. Riku took me to the couch, sitting down and putting me on his lap, pulling a blanket over us.

Sora and Kairi joined us on the couch, sharing a blanket like last time. Selphie and Tidus took to the floor after Tidus played the DVD.

The thing, the guy carrying the scythe, he could speak. He just killed her, her parents came home. We weren't that far in it and I was already shaking. Riku stroked my head lovingly, calming me down. My hands held the blanket, my knuckles white. I was never good with scary movies like I said.

Rain pelted the closed windows, lightening striking, thunder banging outside. A spring storm had set in which didn't help with us watching the movie.

Suddenly, as the main star's best friend was trapped beneath the garage door, screaming, the TV went black, turning the only light we had off.

"Oh my God! He's here!" Selphie screamed, clutching to Tidus' arm.

"No, he's a fictional character like Freddy and Jason," Riku sighed. "The storm just turned off the power."

"Yeah, he's probably right," Kairi agreed, still clutching to Sora.

"I'll go check the fuse box," Tidus said, shaking Selphie off and heading to the door.

"Tidus, be careful!" Selphie said, running to his side. "The storm's pretty bad."

"I know, but I'm not weak," Tidus grinned.

Selphie didn't look any less worried.

"I'll be back, I promise," Tidus said, putting his hand on her head.

She looked up to him, hope filling her emerald eyes.

Tidus turned around, his hand on the knob. With a click, he opened the door, sprinting into the storm to the fuse box in the back. Kairi had left open the gate so it was closer to the front door.

The door slammed shut.

"Maybe watching that movie was a bad idea," Sora said as he and Kairi got off the couch to comfort Selphie. I shifted off Riku's lap to let Riku up. After getting to his feet, he offered out his hand and helped me to my feet.

Kairi placed her hand on Selphie's shoulder quietly. "We can see him through the windows. He's probably grinning like the cocky jerk he is," Kairi chuckled quietly. Selphie giggled.

There was a small window behind me and I looked from where I was through the clear glass. Darkness, raindrops, that was all I saw.

The room was pitch black so I was careful where I stepped, getting closer to the window. Small taps were the sounds that my feet made, tuned out due to the chatting voices coming from the other side of the room.

I stopped a foot away from the window. I still couldn't see a thing from the raindrops smeared on the window. Suddenly, a black figure zoomed by. Evil, deceit, blood. The figure disappeared passed the window, swiping the precious breath from my throat, sending shockwaves throughout my body. There I stood, frozen in fear, horrified.

Tidus!

That…that thing was out there and Tidus wasn't back!

Frantically, I stumbled back, hitting the back of the couch, sinking to my knees.

"Namine!" Riku exclaimed his footsteps growing louder. He bent down, putting one hand on each of my shoulders.

"Nam, what's wrong?" he asked, shaking me gently.

"I…I saw something in the window!" I screamed. "It's out there with Tidus!" Tears brimmed my eyes.

"What is out there?" Riku asked softly, shaking me again.

"A…A cloaked figure…II don't know," I sobbed, my head falling limply into his chest. Riku didn't understand but he didn't press the matter any further. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me, tucking his head in the crook of my neck.

"Tidus! Is he okay!? I'm going out there!" Selphie panicked, her hands puling at the ends of her hair. Her bleak figure started for the door but Sora held her back.

"No, if anything happens to you too" Sora started to protest.

"But Tidus is still out there!" Selphie screamed as she fought to be freed of Sora's grip but his arms were locked below her arms and around her chest.

Selphie screamed, kicked, punched futilely while Sora stumbled back to keep his grip.

Suddenly, a light flashed right in Selphie's face making her shut her eyes that were adapted to the dark.

Kairi had a flashlight. Then she flashed it towards us. We were still by the couch, Riku holding me. I winced at the light in my face which she moved back to Selphie and Sora. But, I couldn't really see her face behind the light.

Selphie stopped fighting, dropping like a sack of rocks, crumbling to her knees. Sora let go, kneeling beside her as she sobbed.

This trauma couldn't be good for Selphie's asthma.

"Is it another attack?" Sora asked, looking down.

Selphie shook her head, her sobs heard.

Kairi switched off the flashlight, going to Sora's side.

The thunder crashed, the lightening flashed through the darkened window. A shiver ran up my spine. My body trembled. Riku shushed my sobbing, kissing my cold lips softly.

My eyes went to the window again, tears dampening the surface by my iris and pupil. Ice blue eyes traveled up the wall to the glass. A white mask as pale as a ghost, oval shaped, drooping down the chin, blackness streaming down. Drooped black holes at the eye spot, like invisible eyebrows were deeply furrowed, a hole for the nose. It resembled a deformed skull. The forehead rounded to the black cloak that covered the body, in its hand was a large butcher knife. The moonlight lit the figure's knife, crimson drops oozing from the blade's edge.

His loose, black sleeve eased up, holding the knife upward. I could envision the demonic smile on the thing's lips.

I opened my mouth but nothing came. Limply, I lifted my hand, pointing to the window.

Riku's head turned, his face towards the window.

His hands dropped to his side.

The figure stood there, his knife glistening in the moonlight.

"Shit!" Riku cursed.

The others looked to the window. The light flashed on. Quickly, the figure disappeared behind the corner.

"Oh my God!" Selphie panicked.

Kairi quickly turned off the flashlight.

"We need to get out of here!" Riku shouted in a whisper.

Suddenly, the front door started to pound, the hinges shaking. Pounding, thumping, tearing at bones, blood. I pictured our deaths in my mind. All was still as the pounding muted in my mind.

_A knife tearing through an orange shirted chest, auburn locks covered in blood, walls stained in crimson as the body splattered on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, her emerald eyes wide open, frozen in terror. A brunet impaled in the back by a blade, collapsing to the floor, blood trailing from his mouth. His cerulean eyes were drained of all life, lifeless, dead… _

_No…_

_The girl with red hair screamed as she scrambled away, falling to her knees in tears her hand reaching out to me._

"_Help…me…" she whimpered._

_My back was on the wall, my hands scratching at the floor but I couldn't back up. Tears streamed down my cheeks._

_The figure calmly walked over, grabbing her by her hair, yanking it, swinging her head around wildly. Her neck was bare, her hair raised in pure fear. _

_No._

_With the knife in his other hand, he slammed it down, crimson droplets staining the air as her body fell to the ground, the floor staining in the color of the rose._

_Turning to me, his face still unreadable behind his replica mask. The black figure lunged at me, crimson knife flared in the air. Platinum locks sprawled around in front of me creating an array of crimson mixed with violet and crimson. _

_No!_

_The figure, his gloved hand fully gripped on the blade's handle, sliced the stomach of my lover. A sickening tear pierced my ears, blood splattering on the walls, on the marble, droplets on my face, dripping down my cheek. He collapsed to his knees. The knife side cut through his abdomen, slicing up, his vital organs spilling in his lap, on his covered knees. His body crumbled to the floor. My arms outstretched, catching the bloody mess. _

_His aqua green eyes lost their shine, turning as dead as the night. Blood trailed from his lips, his head on my knees, and his grayed hair in a messy heap trailing off my legs. His lips weakly turned upward._

"_I promised I'd…I'd protect you," he whispered, coughing up blood._

"_Riku, don't do this to me," I sobbed, tears falling from my cheeks to his face. _

_His eyes widened. "I love you." His body went limp. I became rigid, freezing in place. _

_The figure came closer. He stopped a few steps in front of me. His hand shifted to his mask, sliding it off his face._

_An evil smirk cursed his lips as he held up his knife. _

"_Goodbye." _

_My world went black, overwhelming pain filling my body, flowing through my organs. It all went black._

Riku pulled me up by the arm, following Sora, Kairi, and Selphie upstairs. We were halfway up when the front door burst open. The masked murder turned to us, spotting us sprinting up the steps as he quickly followed.

"Ah!" My foot stumbled over a step, slamming my knee onto the step painfully. I fell forward, about to hit my face on the step but Riku pulled me up into his arms. My feet left the ground as he kept running up the steps, the others already on the second floor.

He threw me over his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his lower abdomen.

I saw the killer getting closer, his knife firmly in his hand.

"Riku! Namine! Come on!" Sora, Kairi, and Selphie were all in my room across the hall when we got to the second floor. Riku sprinted, still carrying me, to the room, the masked murder still on our tail.

We got inside and Sora slammed the door, locking it, a pounding sound erupting from the other side.

I guessed that he hit the murderer in the face with the door because of the killer's colorful language and constant pounding.

My hands unlocked from Riku's neck, my legs unwinding from him shyly, sliding me to the floor. Riku was slumped over a bit, wheezing.

"Riku," I put my hand on his warm cheek. He looked down upon me, forcing a smile.

"You okay?" he panted.

I nodded.

"I'll protect you, I swear." He collapsed to his knees coughing, trying to catch his breath. I kneeled down beside him.

The door was still being beaten upon, a line of curses coming from the other side.

Gently, I put my hand upon his shoulder. His aquamarine green eyes looked up to me.

"Riku, don't" I started but he put a finger to my lips.

"We'll be fine, you, me, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, we'll get out of this," Riku said softly, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind my ear.

"He…stopped…" Sora spoke up, his back to the door.

We looked to him as he sunk to his bottom, taking this time to give a relieved sigh.

"Now what?" Kairi asked. She was still calming the hysterical Selphie.

"Maybe he found another way in," Selphie whispered. "We're all going to die!" She sobbed again, sinking to her knees, her head falling to the floor.

"No, we're not!" Kairi yelled. "We're…"

The power was still off, the darkness surrounding us. None of us were all that optimistic.

"He could be getting something to break the door down with," I said quietly.

"Nam, not you too." Riku sent me a look of sadness, misery sucking the life from his eyes.

BOOM!

Suddenly, a huge bang came from the door.

"The chair!" Kairi remembered. "He could be using the chair from my dad's workroom."

"Damn!" Riku cursed.

"Maybe if we all charge" Sora started.

"No! Someone will get killed that way!"

"We're going to die if he gets in!" Sora yelled.

I plugged my ears. I couldn't stand it…the fighting, I hated it.

Selphie started into hysterics again as Sora and Riku argued. Kairi got in between them but they both yelled at her too.

The door continued to be pounded on.

This fighting…

Sora yelled at Riku, hitting him in the stomach.

Stop…

Riku pushed Sora roughly.

Stop.

Kairi tried to get in between them but she was pushed to the ground.

"STOP IT!"

Suddenly, the lights, the lamps, they all turned on.

My eyes winced at the light. Being so used to the dark, the sudden brightness blinded me for a few seconds. Astonished, I crawled out from beneath the bed.

"The lights…" Selphie murmured, her hands falling from the sides of her head as she looked at the lamp.

"The power's on but the storm…" I started.

"The storm is still going strong," Riku finished.

I also noticed that the banging stopped.

"Is he gone?" Selphie asked, sitting up.

"I don't know, let me see," Sora said, bending down to the floor to peek through the crack between the door and the floor. "The lights are on in the hall but it looks clear."

"What!? Let me check," Selphie said, moving Sora out of the way roughly.

"What're you?" Sora started, standing up.

But it was no use. Selphie already had unlocked the door and peeked her head through. For a few moments, all was still.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Selphie screamed, her body jerking between this room and the hall.

"Selphie!" Sora, who was the closest to her, jerked open the door. The cloaked slaughterer had one hand, his other hand on the knife, pulling at Selphie's hair, trying to yank her away.

"Let her go!" Sora started to punch at the man uselessly to only be pushed away.

We needed a distraction.

I jumped to my feet, pushing passed the figure, running into the lit hallway.

"Namine!" I heard Riku shout.

I kept going but I kept hearing Selphie's shrill cries for help.

He wasn't coming after me. I turned back, halfway across the hall. The man was still pulling at Selphie. Suddenly, his masked face look to me like he was telling me I was next.

Not knowing what to do, I found a closed door that was unlocked and ran inside, slamming and locking it.

Selphie cried, her pleas filling the empty halls. Suddenly, they stopped. All I could hear was my breathing. I sunk to my knees, tears falling down my cheeks.

Is Selphie…dead?

I curled into a ball, my knees pressed against my chest, my arms wrapped around it as I sobbed silently.

Tidus…

Selphie…

They were gone…

I would never see them again…never…

My clouded eyes looked up. I was in…a study. Maybe it was an office. A small lamp kept the room dully lit, papers neatly stacked on the desk, an office chair pushed I behind it. A laptop sat folded on the desk as well.

This room probably was where Kairi's dad commuted from.

"NAMINE! Open up! It's me, Riku!" a voice bellowed from behind the door.

Quickly, I stumbled to my feet, unlocking the door. That voice belonged to Riku.

Platinum hair staggered through before I slammed and locked the door again.

His hair was every which way, his face pale, his eyes dulled. Riku looked like a copy, a _shadow _of his former self.

"Riku," I sobbed, embracing him.

He returned my embrace, smelling my blonde tresses as if to see if I was real.

"He got Selphie," Riku whispered.

"What?" I broke the hug to stare up at him. His eyes told the story.

"He drug her off before I ran out to find you. I don't know where Sora and Kairi are," he admitted quietly.

"Riku," I sobbed, wrapping my arms around him, both of us sinking to the floor.

Riku broke the embrace and kissed my lips, his tongue entering my dry mouth. Our tongues danced for a little while until I finally broke the kiss.

"We…we have to find Sora and Kairi," I said.

"Yeah," Riku agreed weakly.

"But we'll need this," I said, getting up to get the pocketknife on the desk used for cutting open boxes.

Riku smirked.

I handed him the blade and he tucked it into his pocket and we went to the door. All was clear. He stayed in front of me.

* * *

The upstairs rooms were all empty. Not a soul was in one.

We checked the downstairs too.

All that was left was the basement.

I gulped as Riku held my hand, leading me down the darkened steps.

We stopped at the corner, hearing voices and seeing the small lit lamp in the middle of the hard floor.

"Ha, we sure showed them!" the cocky voice said.

"Yeah, hope we didn't scare them to much 'do," a Jamaican accented voice said.

"Don't worry, I wasn't scared at all!" the cheery voice assured.

The other two tried to stifle a laugh.

"I wasn't though," the cheery voice whined.

"Sure you weren't," the cocky once said, a smile in his voice.

"Riku," I grumbled from behind the corner.

"Yeah, I know," Riku said, angrier than me.

Tidus had the white mask in his hand. He was wearing the black cloak, grinning from ear-to-ear. Wakka was perched by the lamp and Selphie was fiddling with the crimson knife, sitting in a chair by Wakka.

"This knife is so fake," Selphie retorted, holding back the tip and letting go, it bobbing like rubber making a FWING sound.

"The blood is ketchup too, man," Wakka added.

"And you just followed me around with the stereo recording of banging sounds from some movie," Tidus said.

"Yeah man. I just hide in the bathroom behind you," Wakka laughed.

Riku and I were fuming. The whole thing was a hoax just to scare us.

But Sora and Kairi weren't there so they probably didn't know. Was that why Selphie was first?

"All we had to do was wait for the storm. Wakka turned off the power, I went outside and got in the costume, and with Selph's acting, this thing was in the bag."

"I hope they aren't mad," Selphie worried.

"Nah, they'll just laugh it off. And now its time for the reaper to do some reaping, see you guys in a bit." Tidus began putting on his mask.

"Payback?" I looked up to Riku who gave his trademark smirk.

Quickly, we trotted upstairs, but not before getting a kitchen knife and the bottle of ketchup. And we couldn't forget the paper towels.

Payback was sweet.

* * *

Riku and I had a perfect plot in mind. When Tidus would be in the basement, we'd get ready.

The door would be open to the study with a "bloody" knife on the floor. Blood would be around my body that was facedown and Riku's who was sideways. The ketchup wouldn't even get on us, we had paper towels below us.

Kairi wouldn't mind if she knew why.

Black dress shoes tapped against the floor as a gloved hand creaked open the door.

He saw us, covered in pools of our own blood. It took all of my self-control to stop myself from laughing.

"Namine! Riku!"

Tidus, in his serial killer outfit, rushed to me first. He wasn't the brightest so he probably never heard about a pulse.

He tore off his mask, not touching me. Tidus seemed frozen in place. Revenge: Successful.

I started to crack up as well as Riku as I sat up, covering my smiling face.

"Nam? Riku? The hell?" Tidus looked between the two of us.

"Ketchup, paper towels, and two minds put together," I smiled, waving the red paper towels at him. He gaped.

"Payback," Riku smirked.

"You saw us…?" Tidus seemed at a loss for words.

We nodded.

Just then, Sora and Kairi burst in.

"Namine? Riku? Tidus!?"

* * *

In the end, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie came clean meaning we made them pay us four ten bucks each for the scare. Kairi wasn't pleased at all but Sora laughed it off. He was kind of stupid though.

Now, it was ten in the morning and we were all in front of the TV, exhausted from the previous night when the doorbell rang.

All seven of us got up to answer it.

"He Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kairi screamed.

A black hooded figure stood at the door in the rain.

The figure took off his hood. "What's the matter Kai?" the man asked. His hair was auburn, glasses ridged on his nose.

"Dad?" Kairi gaped.

"Hi hon, we're back," a woman with caramel curls flowing down her shoulders appeared from behind the man's back carrying a box.

"Mom?"

"Oh, and we brought cake," Kairi's mom held up the plastic bag with a medium box in it.

"CAKE!!" Sora shouted, shoving his way to the front.

_Dear Journal,_

_Never get in the way of Sora and his cake. He's a cake monster! He ate a large piece of fudge cake in one bite! God, I didn't even know a human mouth could stretch that big!_

End of Chapter 14

**Chapter 14, DONE! Easter Break is too. I ditched the 17 reviews figuring it was getting boring. But next chapter is Mikuru and Zexion fluff but school is starting sadly so I won't have as much free time. So this time, I want 17 reviews and voting.**

**The voting questions: **

**Which anime characters should I mix in for the sequal? (They don't have to be students.)**

**A) Death Note: L, Light, and Misa (They are grouped together to help solve a murder case on the island, meaning Misa acts as a student so she'd get a lot of parts.)**

**B) Naruto: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura (As students so no ninja stuff.)**

**C) Fruits Basket: Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo...maybe more. (As senior students but the curse exists and Yuki and Kyo would be roommates.)**

**Who should Tidus end up with in the sequal? (I may not use the votes unless it swings one way completely.)**

**A) Selphie**

**B) Yuna (She'll be in the sequal.)**

**Couple suggestions, no yaoi:**

**A) L/Misa**

**B) Light/Misa**

**C) Sasuke/Sakura**

**D) Naruto/Sakura**

**E) Yuki/Tohru**

**F) Kyo/Tohru**

**NO VOTE, I CHOOSE!! **

**R and R or no Mikuru/Zexion! Feel free to review more than once.**

**R AND R!! PLEASE!!  
**


End file.
